olischulu's Kurzgeschichten
by olischulu
Summary: Da mein altes Terminator-Forum nun wohl endgültig offline ist, hier alles von mir unter 10k Worten in chronologischer Reihenfolge. Jedes Kapitel ist EINE GANZE Story mit Unterkapiteln. Updates (neue Story) wie immer Sonntags.
1. Vorwort und Disclaimer

**Vorwort:**

Da mein altes Terminator-Forum nun wohl endgültig offline ist und ich soweit alle Storys über 10k Worten hier bereits veröffentlicht habe fasse ich alles unter 10k Worten hier zusammen. Jedes Kapitel ist eine eigenständige Story mit allen Unterkapiteln.

Updates (neue Story) wie immer Sonntags

Meine nächste längere Story ist schon eine ganze Weile in Arbeit und startet hoffentlich so bald ich hiermit (vorläufig) fertig bin.

* * *

**Disclaimer für alle folgenden Kpitel:**

Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung mit dieser Absicht.

Alle Rechte an "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" und eventuell anderen erwähnten Serien/Filmen unterliegen den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern.


	2. Finale Episode

Vorwort:

Dies ist mein erster, zaghafter Versuch eine FanFic zu schreiben. Ich habe damit angefangen als es im März 2009 klar wurde, dass eine Fortsetzung der Serie immer weniger wahrscheinlich war.  
Ich wollte einfach ein Ende das mir gefiel.  
Es ist wie erwähnt mein erster Versuch und erhebt damit keinen Anspruch auf Qualität.  
Auch ist es nicht im Story Format sondern eher im Script Format.

* * *

Terminator: S.C.C. Finale Episode:  
(vorausgesetzter Informationsstand Episode 2.17)

1. Szene:  
Totalaufnahme auf das Haus der Connors, die gerade mit ihrem Wagen vorfahren. Die Türen öffnen sich, Cameron steigt aus und hilft dem verletzten John aus dem Fahrzeug während Derek die verletzte Sarah stützt. Beide Paare gehen auf das Haus zu, ersteigen die Veranda und betreten das Haus.

2. Szene  
Im Haus. Während Derek Sarah zur Couch bringt, setzt Cameron John auf der Treppe ab und holt dann den Verbandskasten für Sarah.

Cameron :  
„Ich bringe John nach oben in sein Zimmer und werde seine Verletzungen versorgen."

Cameron hilft John auf die Beine und geht mit ihm die Treppe hoch. Sarah blickt den beiden nach, Derek schüttelt nur den Kopf.

3. Szene  
Cameron betritt, John stützend, sein Zimmer, bringt ihn zum Bett und lässt ihn sich vorsichtig hinsetzen. Johns Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt.

Cameron:  
„Du hast keine inneren Verletzungen, die Prellungen an den Rippen werden noch eine ganze weile wehtun."

John: (Stimme leicht gequält):  
„Ach, was Du nicht sagst. Du hast aber auch einiges abbekommen. Auf deinem Rücken sehe ich Metall schimmern."

Cameron:  
"Meine Verletzungen heilen viel schneller als deine. Meine Wunden schließen sich bereits wieder und auch das verbrannte Gewebe an meinen Beinen beginnt nachzuwachsen. Du hingegen warst so dumm in ein Explodierendes Gebäude hineinzulaufen.

John: (verlegen lächelnd):  
"Wie hast Du mich überhaupt da alleine rausbekommen? Da müssen Tonnen über mir gelegen haben."

Cameron blickt mit einem Lächeln zur Seite.

Cameron:  
„So viel war das gar nicht. Ich habe von Menschen gehört, die im Notfall auch plötzlich schwere Gewichte bewegen konnten."

John blickt Cameron mit seinem -Wie meint sie das bloß?- Blick von der Seite an.

Cameron:  
„Ich hole Verbandszeug. Schaffst Du es alleine bis ins Bad?"

John:  
"So weit kommts noch, dass ich mir von Dir ins Bad helfen lasse."

4. Szene  
Wohnzimmer. Derek verarztet Sarahs Bein.

Derek:  
" Ein glatter Durchschuss. Nichts wesentliches verletzt. Wenn Du das sauber hälst, heilt das von ganz alleine."

Sarah:  
"Danke, da wäre ich auch selber drauf gekommen."

Sie sieht versonnen zur Treppe.

Sarah:  
"Ist dir an Cameron eigentlich in den letzten Monaten etwas aufgefallen?"

Derek:  
"Nein. Ich finde, sie ist das selbe gefährliche blöde Stück Metall wie immer. Wieso? Was meinst Du denn?"

Sarah:  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, ich... Aua!, Nicht so fest!"

Derek:  
"Sorry."

5. Szene  
Johns Zimmer. John kommt humpelnd und mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht herein. Cameron hat Verbandsmaterial ausgebreitet.

Cameron (mit süffisantem Gesichtsausdruck):  
"Zieh alles aus abgesehen von deiner Unterwäsche natürlich."

John wirft ihr seinen -was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?- Blick zu.

Cameron:  
" Ich mach dir erst einmal einen Verband, um die Prellungen an den Rippen zu schützen."

Cameron Cremt die Prellungen ein und bindet John einen Verband um die unteren Rippen. Danach verarztet sie noch einige kleinere Verletzungen an seinen Armen und Beinen.

Cameron:  
" Deine Finger kannst Du Dir selber verarzten, ich gehe erst einmal ins Bad und mich umziehen."

Cameron verlässt den Raum und John beginnt sich Pflaster für seine zerschnittenen Hände zurechtzuschneiden, Dann sprüht er Desinfektionsmittel auf und verklebt sodann die Verletzungen. Cameron kehrt neu eingekleidet zurück, ihr Shirt hat sie aber über den Arm gehängt. Sie trägt einen Pinkfarbenen BH. John wirft ihr einen verlegenen Blick zu.

Cameron:  
"Die Verletzungen auf meinem Rücken sollten vielleicht doch verbunden werden, dann heilen sie schneller."

Sie setzt sich mit dem Rücken zu John auf die Bettkante. Der betrachtet versonnen das silberne Schimmern in einigen Verletzungen.

Cameron:  
"John?"

John:  
"Ja Moment, ich mach ja muss den BH-Verschluss öffnen, sonst komm ich nicht richtig ran."

John hakt ihren BH auf und beginnt mit Pflastern die Wunden zu verschließen. Cameron hält mit verschränkten Armen ihren BH fest. Stimmen sind auf dem Gang zu hören. An der offenen Zimmertür tauchen Sarah und Derek auf.

Sarah:  
"John, wie geht es Dir?"

John:  
"Meine Rippen schmerzen höllisch aber Cameron sagt, „(Ironisch)"ich sei nicht ernsthaft verletzt."

Derek drängt sich nach vorne, um die Szene zu betrachten. Nach einem Seitenblick auf Derek, der seinen Blick ein wenig angewidert auf der Halbbekleideten Cameron ruhen lässt, zieht Sarah die Tür zu.

6. Szene  
Sarah schiebt den Fragend schauenden Derek in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Derek:  
"Willst Du die Beiden da wirklich alleine lassen? Du weißt, dass die Alte nicht mehr richtig tickt."

Sarah:  
" Sie wird ihm nichts tun. Dir aber schon, wenn Du so weitermachst. Du hast es nur John zu verdanken, dass sie Dich nach Deinem Verrat bei Rileys Tod nicht getötet hat. Er hat es ihr verboten obwohl er auch ziemlich sauer auf Dich war. Ich hatte auch daran gedacht Dich zu erschießen."

Derek öffnet seine Zimmertür, geht hinein und blickt noch einmal zurück.

Derek:  
"Ich habe Euch von Anfang an vor ihr gewarnt. Gute Nacht."

Derek knallt die Tür zu. Sarah dreht sich um und geht leise zu Johns Zimmertür und bleibt einen Moment lauschend davor stehen.

7. Szene  
Im Zimmer hebt Cameron den Kopf und blickt in Richtung Tür.

8. Szene  
Sarah dreht sich wieder um und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer.

9. Szene:  
In Johns Zimmer bringt John gerade die letzten Pflaster auf Camerons Rücken an und verschließt ihren BH wieder. Cameron zieht sich vollständig an und dreht sich zu John herum, der gerade den Kopf in den Nacken dreht, da er offenbar Schmerzen hat.

Cameron:  
"Wenn Du dich hinlegst, könnte ich Dir ein wenig den Nacken massieren."

John:  
"Kannst Du denn das? Ohne mir die Knochen zu brechen? Was ist mit deiner Hand?"

Cameron:  
"Die Hand ist wieder in Ordnung. Das Zucken ist schon seit Monaten nicht mehr aufgetreten. Nun leg dich schon hin, sonst ist dein Nacken morgen steif. Du hast ihn Dir sicherlich etwas verrenkt, als Dich die Druckwelle durch den Raum geschleudert hat."

John:  
"O.K. Aber schön sachte bitte."

Cameron setzt sich aufs Bett und legt die Beine hoch. Sie legt ein Kissen auf ihre Oberschenkel und klopft einladend mit der flachen Hand darauf. John verdreht die Augen, lässt sich aber dann doch vorsichtig auf das Kissen sinken. Cameron beginnt vorsichtig seine Nackenmuskeln zu bearbeiten.

John:  
"Das ist gar nicht so schlecht. Woher kannst Du das?

Cameron:  
"Ich habe vor einigen Nächten ein paar Bücher darüber gelesen. Ich schlafe nicht."

John verdreht wieder nur die Augen.

10. Szene:  
Die Kamera verlässt Johns Zimmer auf einem Streifzug durch das Haus. Derek schläft, Hand an der Waffe unter dem Kopfkissen. Sarah ist im Bad und will gerade duschen gehen. Unten im Haus ist Alles ruhig ein Schwenk auf die Alarmanlage zeigt, dass diese aktiviert ist. Draußen ist Alles ruhig, in der Ferne hört man einen Hund bellen.

11. Szene:  
In Johns Zimmer massiert Cameron immer noch Johns Nacken. John gähnt schläfrig und dreht den Kopf zur anderen Seite.

Cameron:  
"Soll ich jetzt gehen? Möchtest Du alleine sein?"

John (leise):  
„Nein, heute Nacht wäre ich lieber nicht allein"

Cameron hört mit der Massage auf und lässt ihre Hand auf seinem Nacken liegen.

Cameron (leise):  
"John?"

John (im Halbschlaf):  
"Hmmmh"

Cameron (flüsternd):  
"Ich liebe Dich."

12. Szene:  
Sarah verlässt das Bad, bleibt kurz zögernd vor Johns Zimmer stehen und öffnet dann leise die Tür. Sie sieht Cameron, die kurz aufblickt und einen Finger an die Lippen legt währenddessen ihre andere Hand vorsichtig durch Johns Haar streichelt. Sarah blickt etwas irritiert. Schließt dann aber doch leise die Tür und geht nachdenklich in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Öffnet die Türe, blickt noch einmal kurz nachdenklich zurück und geht hinein.

13. Szene:  
Außenaufnahme. Morgengrauen.

14. Szene:  
In der Küche. Derek sitzt am Tisch und Sarah macht mit nachdenklichem Gesicht Pancakes, dreht sich zu Derek um und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Derek ist zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um Sarahs Blick zu registrieren.

15. Szene:  
In Johns Zimmer. John liegt alleine auf dem Bett. Cameron ist nicht zu sehen. John öffnet langsam bis zur Hälfte die Augen.

John:  
"Cameron? Bist Du hier?"

John blickt sich schläfrig um. Sein Blick sucht automatisch das Taschenuhrgehäuse mit dem Zünder für die Sprengladung in Camerons Kopf. Als er sie nicht entdecken kann, ist er plötzlich vollends wach und will aus dem Bett springen. Erinnert sich aber zu spät an seine Rippenprellungen uns sinkt aufstöhnend zurück aufs Bett. Er greift vorsichtig nach seinem T-Shirt, steht auf und wankt etwas steif zur Tür.

16. Szene:  
In der Küche des Hauses. Sarah und Derek sitzen still am Frühstückstisch und verspeisen gerade die letzten Reste ihrer Pancakes. John kommt laut polternd die Treppe herunter.

Sarah:  
"Guten Morgen. Warte, ich mach Dir Pancakes."

John:  
"Ja gleich. Mom, hast Du die Taschenuhr gesehen?"

Sarah:  
"Das Ding, dass Du in den letzten Monaten immer um den Hals getragen hast? Die lag gestern Abend auf Deinem Nachttisch. Woher hast Du das eigentlich?

John:  
"Die ist ein Geschenk von Cameron. Da ist der Zünder..." John hält inne

John (aufgeregt):  
„Wo ist Cameron? Habt Ihr sie heute schon gesehen?"

Sarah und Derek schütteln den Kopf.

Sarah:  
"Nein, heute Morgen noch nicht aber...?"

John dreht sich um und stürmt trotz Schmerzen die Treppe hinauf.

Sarah (hinterher rufend):  
„Was für ein Zünder? John! Was für ein Zünder?"

17. Szene:  
John stürmt in Camerons Zimmer. Der Raum ist verlassen. Schubladen stehen offen und der Schrank ist auch Leer. Nach einem Rundumblick entdeckt John auf dem immer unbenutzten Bett einen Umschlag auf dem in großen Buchstaben „für John" steht. Er öffnet den Umschlag und entnimmt einen Brief in Camerons Handschrift.. John liest und Camerons Stimme im Hintergrund liest mit.

Lieber John.

Nachdem wir die Entstehung von Skynet verhindert haben bin ich für Dich nutzlos geworden. Es tut mir Leid, wie viele Schwierigkeiten ich gemacht habe. Nun, da ich von keinem Nutzen mehr bin wird mich Deine Mutter loswerden wollen. Sie hält mich ja ohnehin für eine Gefahr. Aus diesem und anderen Gründen gehe ich fort. Den Zünder für die Sprengladung in meinem Schädel habe ich mitgenommen. Vielleicht werde ich versuchen eine Zeit lang irgendwo zu „leben" oder ich werde mir vielleicht irgendwo einen Platz suchen an dem mich keiner findet. Ich glaube jetzt kann ich es schaffen, selbst auf den Knopf zu drücken. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, werde ich irgendwo an einer tiefen Stelle ins Wasser springen und mich dann einfach abschalten.  
Seit der Explosion damals ist die Programmierung zu Deinem Schutz nicht mehr aktiv. Es war allein mein Entschluss Dich auch weiterhin zu beschützen.  
Auch wenn es keiner glaubt, so war ich doch immer gern in Deiner Nähe auch ohne darauf programmiert zu sein. Selbst Deine Mutter, die mich nie wirklich leiden konnte hat mir viel beigebracht. Zum Beispiel, wie wichtig es ist einen einmal gefassten Entschluss mit aller Kraft durchzusetzen. Nur so konnten wir Skynet besiegen.  
Ich habe mich entschlossen zu gehen, also muss ich das auch tun.  
Bitte suche nicht nach mir, mir ist es schon schwer genug gefallen ohne Abschied zu gehen. Da möchte ich nicht auch noch immer meine Spuren vor Dir verwischen müssen.  
In Freundschaft,

Die Blechdame

Nachdem John das gelesen hat blickt er noch eine Weile versonnen vor sich hin. Im Hintergrund laufen einige Szenen aus seinem gemeinsamen Leben mit Cameron ab. Zuletzt dann noch der gestrige Abend. Diesmal erinnert er sich klar und deutlich an die letzten Worte, die Cameron zu ihm gesagt hat.  
Mit dem Brief in der Hand stürmt er aus dem Zimmer.

18. Szene  
Küche. Derek und Sarah sitzen noch am Küchentisch und resümieren über den gestrigen Tag als John die Treppe mit großen Sprüngen herunterstürmt und dann verwirrt mitten im Raum stehen bleibt.

Sarah:  
"John, was ist denn los?

John:  
"Cameron ist weg."

John reicht Sarah den Brief herüber.

Sarah (auf den Brief blickend):  
"Wie weg?

John (nervös umherblickend):  
"Sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt und ist abgehauen."

John blickt sich suchend um, wirft Sarah noch einen bösen Blick zu und greift sich den Autoschlüssel. Noch bevor Sarah oder Derek reagieren können ist er schon durch die Haustür raus.

19. Szene  
John Springt mit langen Sätzen die Vortreppe herunter in Richtung Auto. Er reißt die Tür auf, springt ins Auto, rammt den Schlüssel ins Schloss, startet den Wagen und fährt mit durchdrehenden Reifen los.  
Sarah, die ihm humpelnd bis zur Veranda gefolgt ist ruft noch hinter ihm her.

Sarah:  
"John! John!

20. Szene  
Küche. Derek setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Die humpelnde Sarah folgt ihm und setzt sich ebenfalls hin. Dann erst erinnert sie sich an den Brief in ihrer Hand und sie beginnt zu lesen. Nach einigen Augenblicken hebt sie mit leicht entsetztem Blick den Kopf.  
Umblende auf Sarahs Erinnerungen an den Vortag.

21. Szene  
Sarahs Erinnerung: Ein Fabrikgelände. Überall Feuer und Trümmer. Sarah sieht John der auf ein Gebäude zurennt und darin verschwindet. Kaum ist er in dem Gebäude gibt es eine Explosion, die das halbe Gebäude in Trümmer legt und außerdem einen Großen Behälter vor dem Gebäude umwirft. Die Flüssigkeit in dem Behälter spritzt einige Meter weit und fängt sofort Feuer.  
Wie in Trance hört Sarah Cameron wild aufschreien und Johns Namen rufen. Als Sarah sich immer noch geschockt umsieht, sieht sie Cameron bereits auf das Gebäude zurennen. Sie sieht auch einen beschädigten T888, der versucht Cameron den Weg abzuschneiden. Sarah will Cameron noch eine Warnung zurufen, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Laut herausbringen kann hat Cameron ohne auch nur ihr Tempo zu verlangsamen Den T888 mit einem wilden Hieb aus dem Weg geräumt. Sarah sieht nur noch den Kopf des halb verbrannten Cyborg weg fliegen. Dann ist Cameron auch schon durch die brennende Flüssigkeit hindurch und stürmt in die Überreste des Gebäudes.

Sich wieder einigermaßen fassend umläuft Sarah das brennende Inferno und versucht von einem Fenster an der Seite in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Vom Fenster aus sieht sie Cameron, die über einem Schuttberg steht und schwere Trümmer einfach zur Seite schleudert. Selbst auf diese Entfernung hinweg kann Sarah Camerons Servomotoren laut summen hören. Plötzlich hält Cameron inne, schiebt noch ein letztes tonnenschweres Trümmerstück zur Seite und bückt sich dann vorsichtig, um den völlig verdreckten John aus dem Schuttberg zu heben. Nach ein paar Schritten setzt sie ihn wieder ab und bettet ihn vorsichtig wie ein kleines Kind auf ihren Arm. Dann streicht sie zärtlich den Schmutz aus seinem Gesicht und ruft immer wieder seinen Namen. Sarah glaubt sogar Tränen auf Camerons Gesicht zu sehen, schreibt das dann aber doch ihrer überdrehten Fantasie zu. Dann beginnt John sich zu regen. Cameron nimmt ihn, nachdem sie ihn eingehend auf Verletzungen untersucht hat, auf ihre Arme und versucht zur anderen Seite des Gebäudes zu gelangen.  
(Ende von Sarahs Erinnerung)

22. Szene  
Küche. Sarah sitzt immer noch mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck da.

Derek:  
"Sarah? Sarah, was ist los?

Derek berührt Sarah am Arm und sie schreckt auf.

Sarah:  
"Hoffentlich findet er sie rechtzeitig."

Derek:  
"Der Blechhaufen ist weg, das wollten wir doch immer."

Sarah reicht Derek den Brief, den er sogleich liest.

Derek:  
"Ja und, sie ist weg. Umso besser für Alle, vor allem aber für John. Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. „  
Derek (noch immer lesend):"Von was für einem Zünder ist hier die Rede?"

Sarah:  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstehe hat sie irgendwo an ihrem Körper einen Sprengsatz und John hatte die ganze Zeit den Zünder. Kein Wunder, dass er sich ihrer so sicher war."

Derek:  
"Und selbst wenn, Sie ist weg, lass uns feiern."

Sarah:  
"Du verstehst es nicht oder?"

Derek blickt Sarah fragend an.

Sarah:  
"Ich kenne John, er wird nicht mehr zurückkommen, wenn er sie nicht findet. Er wird glauben, ich sei Schuld daran, dass sie weggegangen ist. Er war schon in sie verliebt noch bevor er wusste, Was sie ist.. Er wird sie solange suchen, bis er sie findet oder den Beweis hat, dass sie tot ist."

Derek:  
"Unsinn, der kommt wieder und wird sie vergessen. Sie ist ein Haufen Blech und Kabel und könnte seine Gefühle doch niemals erwidern."

Sarah:  
"Bist Du Dir da ganz sicher. Ich habe gestern etwas gesehen, was ich auch nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. John..."

Sarah beginnt Derek zu erzählen, was sie beobachtet hat.

23. Szene  
John im Auto fährt vorsichtig den Busbahnhof ab. Neben einem Busfahrer hält er an und kurbelt das Fenster herunter.

John:  
"T'schuldigung"

Fahrer:  
"Ja?"

John:  
"Meine Freundin ist mir abgehauen, wann ist heute der erste Bus gefahren?"

Fahrer:  
"Mal überlegen. Ja, richtig. Das war vor 5 Stunden der Nachtexpress nach New Mexiko."

John:  
"Oh, danach ist kein Bus mehr gefahren?"

Fahrer:  
" Der nächste in Richtung Norden fährt erst in ein paar Stunden. Vor der Stadt ist eine Fabrik in die Luft geflogen. Die Straße ist noch bis Mittag unpassierbar. Aber Du könntest es mal am Bahnhof versuchen."

John:  
"Tolle Idee. Vielen Dank."

John fährt wieder weiter immer nach Rechts und Links die Straße beobachtend. Am Bahnhof angekommen sieht er einen Zug am Bahnsteig stehen. Man hört schon die Trillerpfeife des Schaffners. John gibt noch einmal kurz heftig Gas und der Wagen landet halb auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Gebäude. John springt aus dem Wagen und rennt in Richtung Eingang.

24. Szene  
John stürmt durch die Tür des Bahnsteiges und sieht den Zug gerade abfahren. Nach kurzem Zögern rennt er so schnell er kann hinter dem Zug her, der aber beschleunigt und bereits zu schnell für ihn ist. Keuchend bleibt er am Ende des Bahnsteiges stehen. Als er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekommt dreht er sich um und geht nachdenklich in Richtung der Schalterhalle zurück. Neben der Tür zur Schalterhalle steht eine Reklametafel und dahinter steht eine Bank, die aber von der Tafel halb verdeckt wird. Auf der Bank sitzt Jemand und John erkennt die Tasche, die Cameron gehört. Er geht hastig um die Reklametafel herum und erblickt Cameron mit gesenktem Kopf, die die Taschenuhr mit dem Zünder aufgeklappt in der Hand hält. Ihr Daumen schwebt über dem Schalter, der ihre Existenz beenden würde.

John (lächelt):  
" Das kannst Du vergessen. Den Sender habe ich schon vor Monaten entfernt und vernichtet."

Cameron blickt auf. Tränen kullern über ihre Wangen. Der Kajal ist schon ganz zerlaufen.

Cameron:  
"Ich wollte es wirklich tun aber ich habe es noch nicht einmal geschafft, den Zug zu besteigen. Wo soll ich auch hin? Ich kann aber doch auch nicht hierbleiben. Immer würde deine Mutter mich misstrauisch beobachten und Derek...

John setzt sich zu Ihr, schließt den Deckel der Taschenuhr und legt eine Hand an Camerons Wange.

John:  
"Mom muss damit klarkommen und Derek... Derek muss eben gehen, wenn ihm nicht gefällt, was wir tun.

Cameron:  
"John, seit der Explosion und meiner Wiedererweckung fühlte ich mich zweigeteilt. Einerseits der Teil von mir, der unbedingt seinen Auftrag durchführen muss und andererseits... Du hast Allison doch kennen gelernt. Die Erinnerungen an sie haben zeitweise mein Denken völlig übernommen. In den Monaten danach ist es immer schlimmer geworden. Und als Riley dann..."

Cameron blickt zögernd in Johns Gesicht. John blickt sie abwartend an.

Cameron:  
"Als Riley getötet wurde, konnte ich überhaupt keine vernünftigen Entscheidungen mehr treffen. Ich hätte sie selbst töten müssen aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr dazu durchringen, da der Allison-Teil in mir immer stärker wurde. Als dann alle glaubten, ich hätte sie getötet, fühlte ich..."

Cameron zögert wieder.

Cameron:  
"Ja ich fühlte mich tatsächlich ausgegrenzt und verletzt, da sogar Du mir nicht glauben wolltest. Diese Gefühle die irgendwie aus dem Allison-Teil in mir stammen sind in den vergangenen Monaten immer deutlicher geworden. Mittlerweile bin ich viel mehr Allison als die Tötungsmaschine, die ich eigentlich sein sollte."

John:  
"Cameron, ich habe dich nie für eine Tötungsmaschine gehalten. Von Anfang an war etwas Besonderes an Dir, das ich nicht beschreiben kann."

Cameron:  
"John, ich BIN eine Tötungsmaschine. Ich habe Allison Young, nach deren Vorbild ich geschaffen wurde kaltblütig getötet, um ihren Platz einnehmen zu können.."

John:  
"Das ist vorbei. Du wurdest umprogrammiert, um mich zu beschützen."

Cameron:  
"John das ist es ja gerade. Seit der Explosion ist diese Programmierung gelöscht. Meine Basisprogrammierung wurde wieder aktiviert. Töte John Connor. Aber als Du mir die Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hast und der Befehl dich zu töten auf meinem HUD aufleuchtete weigerte ich mich Dich zu erschießen. Ich brauchte auf einmal diese Befehle nicht mehr auszuführen.  
Immer wenn ich in Deiner Nähe bin fühle ich mich vollkommen hilflos. Ich wünsche mir dann, Du würdest mich so berühren, wie Vick seine Frau berührt hat. Ich wünschte, Du würdest mich küssen, so wie die vielen anderen Pärchen sich küssen. Als mir dann gestern Abend wieder einmal herausrutschte, dass ich dich liebe..."

Tränen bilden sich in Camerons Augen. John streicht ihr zärtlich über die Lippen.

Cameron:  
"John, bitte nicht. Wie kannst Du mich lieben, wo ich innen doch eine so hässliche Maschine bin?"

John (lächelnd):  
"Auch Menschen sind von innen hässlich. Um die Seele geht es und die Deine ist wunderschön."

Cameron:  
"Seele? Habe ich denn So etwas überhaupt?"

John:  
"Davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Nur jemand mit einer Seele kann solche Fragen stellen. Und nur ein Mensch mit einer Seele kann solche Gefühle haben wie Du."

Cameron blickt aufmerksam in Johns Gesicht.

Cameron:  
"Hast Du mich gerade Mensch genannt?"

John (lächelt):  
"Ja, das habe ich wohl."

Cameron  
:"John. Ich bin kein Mensch und werde nie einer sein. Ich werde niemals so sein, wie andere Frau..."

John hat schnell Camerons Kopf mit beiden Händen ergriffen und ihren Mund mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Cameron reißt irritiert die Augen auf, wehrt sich aber auch nicht. Nach einigen Augenblicken entspannt sich ihr vorher versteifter Körper. John weicht zurück, hält aber weiterhin Camerons Gesicht in den Händen.

Cameron:  
"Das war …...schön, das war es wirklich. Ich glaube ich verstehe jetzt, warum ihr das berühren der Lippen als so angenehm empfindet. Das war wirklich gut."

John:  
"Es wird noch besser."

Als John sie nun erneut küsst und diesmal dabei auch noch weitergeht, schafft es Cameron, sich dem Gefühl hinzugeben und die beiden versinken in einem langen zärtlichen Kuss. Ein wenig verlegen löst sich Cameron von John. Und betastet ihre Lippen.

Cameron (zögerlich):  
"Das muss ich jetzt erst einmal verarbeiten"

Cameron lächelt John von der Seite an. John lächelt zurück, steht auf und streckt Cameron die Hand hin.

John:  
"Lass uns nach Hause fahren."

Cameron (vor sich hin starrend):  
"Nach Hause? Ich habe kein Zuhause, höchstens der nächste Schrottplatz. Da bin ich mit Sicherheit willkommener als bei Deiner Mutter. „

John nimmt ihre Tasche und greift nach ihrer Hand.

John:  
"Komm schon, meine Mutter wird sich daran gewöhnen."

John zieht Cameron mit sichtlicher Anstrengung hoch und sie lässt sich widerwillig in Richtung des Ausgangs ziehen.

25. Szene  
John kommt, Cameron hinter sich herziehend, aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude. Die beiden gehen auf den Wagen zu, bei dem ein Polizist steht, der wohl gerade ein Knöllchen schreiben will.

Polizist:  
"Ist das ihr Wagen?"

John:"Ja, verzeihen sie bitte, ich musste meine Freundin davon abhalten wegzufahren. Sie hatte Streit mit meiner Mutter."

Der Polizist blickt auf die lächelnd nickende Cameron, die sich strategisch geschickt schräg hinter dem Polizisten platziert hat, bereit notfalls blitzschnell zuzugreifen.

Polizist:  
"Na gut, wir waren Alle mal jung, deshalb belasse ich es bei einer Verwarnung."

Cameron entspannt sich sichtlich. John nimmt dies mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis.

John:  
"Vielen Dank, ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Ich hatte es aber sehr eilig, da der Zug schon am Bahnsteig stand."

Polizist:  
"Ich habe mir Ihr Kennzeichen gemerkt, wenn ich sie nochmal irgendwo beim Falsch-parken erwische gibt es eine saftige Geldstrafe. Schönen Tag noch."

Mit einen Griff an seine Mütze wendet sich der Polizist ab. John und Cameron gehen zum Auto. Cameron steigt ein, während John ihre Tasche auf den Rücksitz stellt. John steigt auch ein und bleibt noch einen Augenblick still sitzen und betrachtet Cameron von der Seite. John startet den Wagen und steuert ihn nach Hause.

John (aufgebrachter Unterton in der Stimme):  
"Du hast nichts verlernt. Was wolltest Du denn tun, den Polizisten auf offener Straße niederschlagen oder ihn gar töten?

Cameron:  
"Beruhige dich wieder, ich hatte nichts dergleichen vor. Das ist einfach ein Reflex. Ich bin es nun einmal gewohnt, mich in eine strategische Position zu bringen."

John (versöhnlicher Unterton):  
"Mach das aber nicht bei mir, sonst setzt es was."

Cameron (lachend):  
"Den Witz habe ich verstanden."

Ein Augenblick vergeht.

Cameron:  
"John?"

John:  
"Ja?"

Cameron:  
"Ich möchte gerne mal nach Palmdale fahren."

John (stirnrunzelnd):  
"Was willst Du denn da?"

Cameron:  
"Ich würde gerne Allison besuchen und ihr ein Geschenk mitbringen."

John (genervt):  
"Mal sehen, vielleicht später."

Cameron lächelt.

26. Szene  
Im Wohnzimmer des Connor – Hauses. Sarah läuft trotz Schmerzen auf und ab.

Derek:  
"Nun hör schon auf rumzulaufen, sonst blutet das nur wieder.

Sarah (nervös/aufgebracht):  
"Hör mir mal genau zu. Wenn die Beiden zusammen wiederkommen, dann wirst Du Dich zukünftig zurückhalten und Cameron in Ruhe lassen, ist das klar?"

Derek:  
"Sie ist ein Haufen Blech und Drähte, was denkst Du wohl was passiert, wenn sie mal wieder ausflippt? Vielleicht wird sie uns oder sogar John verletzen oder sogar töten."

Sarah:  
"Wenn Du Angst hast, kannst Du gerne gehen."

Derek:  
"Was soll denn aus den Beiden werden? Ein Liebespaar? Mit Sex und Liebesspielen? Willst Du zuhören, wie Dein Sohn sich mit einem Haufen Schrott vergnügt?"

Sarah:  
"Wenn das die Einzige Möglichkeit ist meinen Sohn zu behalten dann: JA! Und wenn Dir das nicht passt dann mach, dass Du wegkommst."

Derek antwortet nicht, sondern schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
Draußen hört man einen Wagen vorfahren.

27. Szene  
Vor dem Haus. John und Cameron fahren vor. John steigt aus und nimmt Camerons Tasche vom hinteren Sitz. Cameron kommt lachend um den Wagen herum. Die beiden küssen sich kurz und schlendern dann abwechselnd Hand in Hand bzw. Arm in Arm Richtung Vortreppe und steigen diese hoch. Oben steht Sarah, die das Ganze mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet hat. Bei dem Kuss holte sie tief Luft. Erst zwei Stufen vor Sarah wird sie von John und Cameron bemerkt.

John:  
"Mom..."

John verstummt denn Sarah hat die Hand hochgerissen. John wirft zunächst einen Blick auf seine Mutter und dann auf Cameron, die ihm zunickt. John geht mit Camerons Tasche an seiner Mutter vorbei, bleibt aber abwartend an der offenen Tür stehen. Cameron kommt die letzten Stufen hoch. Sarah blickt Cameron abschätzend an seufzt laut und nimmt die völlig verblüffte Cameron dann in die Arme.

Sarah (leise flüsternd an Camerons Ohr):  
"Danke, dass Du mir meinen Sohn wiedergebracht hast."

Sarah löst sich von Cameron, der eine Träne über die Wange rollt.

Sarah (seufzt erneut):  
"Na ja, ich hatte ja nie mit Enkelkindern gerechnet."

Cameron blickt verblüfft und strahlt dann glücklich über das ganze Gesicht. Sarah wendet sich ab, schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und geht an dem verblüfften John vorbei ins Haus.  
Cameron dreht sich herum und wirft noch einen Prüfenden Blick in die Runde.

Cameron:  
"John?"

John:  
"Ja?"

Cameron:  
"Ich möchte einen Hund."

John (lächelnd/kopfschüttelnd):  
"Mal sehen."

Cameron greift lächelnd nach Johns Arm und geht mit ihm ins Haus. Die Tür fällt hinter den Beiden Menschen ins Schloss.

ENDE


	3. Die Liebe einer Mutter

**A/N  
**

Geschrieben März 2009

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Sarah gefolgt von John und Derek betrat das Haus. Sarah blieb an der Couch stehen.

„Wir müssen das Ding verbrennen!" Klang Dereks stimme auf.

John fuhr herum. „Kannst Du auch mal was Anderes von Dir geben?"

„John, Derek hat recht. Sie hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht." Sagte Sarah ohne sich um zudrehen.

„Mom, es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie ist in einer Kneipe blöd angemacht worden. Jede andere Frau hätte genauso reagiert."

„John, sie ist aber keine Frau, sie ist eine Maschine. Genug Kraft, um den ganzen Laden in Trümmern zu legen. Wenn die Cops rechtzeitig da gewesen wären, hätten die Cameron sicherlich fest genommen. Dann wäre unsere Tarnung geplatzt. Ich hoffe nur, es hat keine Toten gegeben."

Derek machte einen Schritt näher zu John. „John, irgendwann wird das Ding dich tö..."

John war weiß geworden und unterbrach Derek. „Ja ja, die alte Leier. Ich kläre das mit ihr."

Derek sah weiterhin auf John. Da war er wieder, der Befehlshaber aus der Zukunft, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Nicht oft kam dieser Teil Johns zum Vorschein aber wenn, dann nützt alles diskutieren nichts.

„Cameron, in mein Zimmer!"

Unbemerkt von Derek war Cameron eingetreten.

„Der Perimeter ist gesichert."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie an den Anderen vorbei und betrat Johns Zimmer.

John ging ebenfalls, nicht aber ohne Sarah einen wütenden Blick zu zuwerfen.

John betrat sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Cameron stand am Fenster und beobachtete wie gewohnt die Umgebung. John setzte sich auf sein Bett, um die Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Du solltest mich terminieren."

Johns Kopf fuhr herum. Er sprang vom Bett auf und ging schnell zu Cameron ans Fenster.

„WAS? Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Cameron deutete auf die sichtbare Erhebung unter seinem Shirt, wo sich die Taschenuhr mit dem Zünder befand.

„Drücke den Knopf. Ich habe die Mission gefährdet. Durch meine Schuld ist fast unsere Tarnung aufgeflogen."

John war blass geworden. Er zog die Taschenuhr unter seinem Shirt hervor und klappte den Deckel auf. Nachdenklich blickte er er auf den kleinen roten Taster, der Camerons Leben für immer beenden würde. Nein, das war für ihn keine Option. Das konnte er einfach nicht.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich werde Dich nicht töten."

„Das musst Du, ich bin zu einem Risiko für Dein Leben geworden.

Sie griff nach der Hand, die den Zünder hielt und nach der Anderen, um seine Finger in die Nähe des Tasters zu bringen. John wehrte sich verbissen aber sie war einfach zu stark.

Die beiden rangen einen Augenblick, bis es John doch noch gelang sich loszureißen. Er versetzte Cameron einen Stoß, der sie rückwärts aufs Bett fallen lies.

„TU DAS NIE WIEDER! ICH WERDE DICH NICHT TÖTEN, NIEMALS!"

So wütend war John noch nie gewesen. Wegen des Geschreis waren Sarah und Derek aufmerksam geworden. Sie stürmten in den Raum, Derek natürlich mit gezogener Waffe.

Sarah blieb wie angewurzelt in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Sie sah ihren 16 jährigen Sohn, der wie ein Rache-Engel zu Camerons Füßen stand und wild auf sie herunter blickte.

„Terminiere mich, es ist das Beste für alle."

„NIEMALS!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte John seine Mutter. Er holte tief Luft und stürmte an ihr und dem verwirrt drein blickenden Derek vorbei nach draußen. Wenig später hörte man die Veranda-Tür zuknallen. Cameron erhob sich ging wortlos an Sarah vorbei und nahm ihre üblichen Runden wieder auf.

Wenig später trat Sarah auf die Veranda. In einer dunklen Ecke stand John und spielte mit der Taschenuhr.

„John, Du solltest es tun. Sie hat es doch selbst gefordert."

„Mom ich werde das nicht tun, ICH KANN ES NICHT!"

Die letzten Worte hatte er mit einem Unterton der Verzweiflung hervor gestoßen.

„John, sie ist zu einem Risiko geworden. Sie wird immer unberechenbarer. S..."

John fuhr herum. „DU HAST JA KEINE AHNUNG!"

Er streckte Sarah die Taschenuhr entgegen, in der man deutlich den roten Knopf sehen konnte. Leiser fuhr er fort.

„Das hat sie mir geschenkt. Das ist der Zünder für eine Sprengladung in ihrem Schädel, die ihren Chip zerstören würde."

„Umso besser, dann ist es einfach. Du drückst den Knopf und Derek und ich...". Den Rest lies sie unausgesprochen.

„Mom, ich kann das einfach nicht tun." Flehentlich hatte er die Worte hervorgebracht. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

„Warum denn nicht, sie ist eine Maschine. Sie wird nichts spüren."

Leise fast flüsternd kamen Johns Worte. „Ich kann nicht."

Sarah, mit einer Stimme, die nur eine liebende Mutter hervorbringt. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil ich sie liebe."

Die ganze Verzweiflung eines einsamen Teenagers sprach aus diesen Worten .

Übergangslos brach John in Tränen aus. Sarah zog ihn in ihre Arme. Seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter, begann er hemmungslos zu weinen. Sarah strich ihm zärtlich übers Haar.

„Zumindest gibst Du es endlich zu."

John hob den Kopf und sah seine Mutter erstaunt an. „Du weißt es? Seit wann?"

„Ich schätze seit dem ich gesehen habe, welchen Blick Du ihr zugeworfen hast, als sie in Unterwäsche durchs Haus lief. Du bist auch sonst nicht besonders gut darin Deine Gefühle zu verbergen. Nur, denke immer daran, was sie ist."

John lehnte sich wieder an ihre Schulter. „Danke Mom."

Unbemerkt von John hatte Cameron dem Dialog gelauscht. Regungslos stand sie an der Verandatür. Nur Sarah hatte kurz Notiz von ihr genommen. Jetzt drehte Cameron sich um und machte weiter ihren Rundgang. Sarah machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht und drückte ihren Sohn noch fester an sich.

**Kapitel 2**

John schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht.

Er träumte, er wäre wieder in der Bar. Überall lagen Tote herum und er war umringt von mehreren Camerons.

„Ich liebe Dich," sagten zuerst alle im Chor und dann wild durcheinander. Ihre Arme waren ausgestreckt, ihre Hände zu Klauen geformt.

Verzweifelt drehte er sich im Kreis. Plötzlich waren sie still und als er herumfuhr, stand nur noch eine Cameron vor ihm. Ihr Gesicht war halb zerstört, so dass man den Metallschädel und -Kiefer darunter erkennen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich," kam aus dem nur noch halb menschlichen Mund. Dann griff sie zu.

Mit einem Aufschrei richtete er sich im Bett auf. Er musste ein paar mal tief Luft holen, um seine Atmung und den Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er schob sich ans Kopfende, bemüht die Bilder aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Als er das Licht einschaltete erschrak er bis ins Mark. Cameron stand am Fußende des Bettes und beobachtete ihn. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu erkennen, das es nicht die Cameron aus dem Traum war sondern **seine** Cameron.

„Du hattest einen Alptraum. Du hast meinen Namen gesagt. War ich böse?"

John stand noch immer leicht unter Schock. „Egal, was willst Du?"

„Warum ist es in Ordnung, wenn Du sagst, dass du mich liebst und wenn ich es sage wirst Du wütend."

Diese gleichmütig ausgesprochenen Worte brachten das Fass zum überlaufen. John sprang aus dem Bett und stürmte auf die regungslos dastehende Cameron zu. Er packte sie an den Schultern und begann sie zu schütteln.

„SAG DAS NIE WIEDER!" Schrie er sie an.

Sie versuchte ihn abzuschütteln aber er entwickelte soviel Kraft, dass er sie wie ein normales Mädchen hin und her wirbelte, bis sie nun zum zweiten Mal auf seinem Bett landete. Er sprang auf sie.

Gerade als er ausholte, um auf sie einzuschlagen sagte sie: „John, bitte...".

Seine Faust verharrte schlag bereit in der Luft. Dann senkte er den Arm, kletterte seitlich vom Bett herunter und lies sich an der Wand am Kopfende des Bettes zu Boden sinken. Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Seine Arme auf die Knie aufgestützt verbarg er sein Gesicht an den Unterarmen, damit die Frau die er liebt seine Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Augenblicke später spürte er, wie sich jemand neben ihm niederließ. Aufblickend sah er in Camerons Gesicht, in dem Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.

„Cameron, wie..."

„Sssssscht, ich bin halt etwas besonderes."

Trotz Tränen lächelte Cameron ihn an. Dann nahm sie ihn in die Arme und hielt seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Camerons Schultern zuckten hin und wieder und leises weinen war zu hören.

Derek gefolgt von Sarah stürmten herein. Derek hatte bereits seine Waffe im Anschlag und wollte gerade auf die -für ihn offensichtlich- John bedrängende Cameron feuern, als Sarah die Hand auf seinen Arm legte und den Kopf schüttelte. Sie brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um in Johns tränenreichen Augen das lächeln zu sehen. Sie bemerkte auch das Zucken in Camerons Schultern und hörte das leise Weinen. Sie drehte Derek herum und schob ihn aus dem Raum. Sie verschloss die Tür von Außen, nicht ohne nocheinmal einen Blick in Johns Gesicht zu werfen, in dem sich alles Glück der Welt widerspiegelte.

(Ende)


	4. Experimente

**Experimente**

A/N:

Die Geschichte spielt kurz nach Episode 2.19

* * *

**1. Abend:**

Das Geschrei war noch vor dem Haus zu hören. John und Sarah standen vor seinem Zimmer und stritten heftig miteinander. Der Streit wurde immer lauter und drohte zu eskalieren. Sarah hatte bereits einen hochroten Kopf.

„Wie kannst Du es wagen sie anzurufen, nachdem ich Dir gesagt habe, dass ich ihr nicht traue?"

„Mom, Was hast Du nur? Sie hat Riley nicht getötet."

„Darum geht es gar nicht. Sie belügt uns, hortet Teile von Maschinen, die sie eigentlich verbrennen sollte und irgendetwas ist mit ihr nicht in Ordnung. Hast Du in letzter Zeit mal ihre linke Hand beobachtet?"

„Mom,..."

„Nein, jetzt denk Dir bloß nicht wieder eine Ausrede für sie aus. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihr nicht und Du weißt genau, was passiert wenn sie wieder durchdreht. Sie bricht Dir das Genick, nachdem sie Dir gesagt hat, dass sie Dich liebt."

„Verdammt nochmal! Jetzt hör endlich auf damit. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung. Sie wird mich nicht töten, ich vertraue ihr. Und du solltest mir vertrauen aber DU BIST EIVERSÜCHTIG, WEIL ICH SIE HIER HABEN MÖCHTE!"

Sarahs Hand, die gerade in Johns Gesicht schlagen sollte verharrte in der Luft.

Beide starren sich schwer atmend an.

John mit Wut und Trotz, Sarah mit Schrecken über das was sie gerade tun wollte.

Keiner von Beiden hat die junge Frau beachtet, die kaum 2 Meter weg stand und das Ganze mit regungslosem Gesicht beobachtet hat. Hinter der Stirn der hübschen Frau hingegen war einiges los.

Während des ganzen Streitgespräches hat sie Berechnungen über die Gefahr angestellt, die John droht. Immer wieder verschiedene Szenarien wurden berechnet und verworfen. Immer wieder leuchteten auf ihrem HUD ihre Missionsparameter auf.

[ 1. Primary Mission: Protect John Connor ]

[ 2. Primary Mission: Protect Sarah Connor ]

Während der ganzen Zeit hatte sie sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Als Sarah dann kurz davor war John zu schlagen, zuckte ihr Kopf einmal ganz kurz.

**[ ERROR ]**

Erschien heftig blinkend. Nachdem sie ihre Hand hatte sinken lassen machte Sarah auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wütend davon. John sah ihr noch ein paar Sekunden nach, bevor er sich Cameron zuwandte.

„Cam... ? „

Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Cameron stand da mit einem leerem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ihr Kopf zuckt immer wieder und sie schwankte ein wenig. John machte zwei schnelle Schritte und rüttelte sie an der Schulter.

„Cameron was ist los? Cameron hörst Du mich."

Erst nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung begann Cameron monoton zu sprechen.

„Systemfehler! Missionsparameter korrumpiert! Systemfehler".

Dann erst sah sie John an und brachte stockend einige Worte heraus.„John …. muss...hinlegen."

John dirigierte sie schnell in sein Zimmer und lies sie vorsichtig aufs Bett sinken. Dann ging er schnell zurück zur Tür, warf noch einen Blick hinaus, ob seine Mutter etwas mitbekommen hat und schloss die Tür.

Wieder bei Cameron, beugte er sich über sie. Sah er da nicht so etwas wie Furcht in ihren Augen, schalt sich aber sogleich einen Narren.

„Cameron, hör mir zu!"

Cameron drehte leicht den zuckenden Kopf und sah ihn an.

„... höre... John."

„Cameron, mach einen Neustart. Runterfahren und neu starten. Das müsste die fehlerhaften Daten aus dem RAM löschen!"

„Verstanden...initiiere...Neustart...Sequenz...in...15...Sekunden."

15 Sekunden später hörten all ihre Bewegungen auf. 120 Sekunden würde ein Neustart nach einem Fehler brauchen. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass seine Mutter jetzt nicht hereinkam. Würde sie Cameron in dem Zustand sehen, wäre das Öl auf das Feuer ihrer Argumente.

John konnte nicht umhin, wieder einmal Camerons Schönheit zu bewundern. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum zur Hölle er sie aus der Zukunft geschickt hatte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann begann er vorsichtig über ihr Haar zu streicheln. Auch ihre vollen Lippen musste er berühren. Das hatte er zuvor noch nie getan. Er spürte die weichen Rundungen und konnte nicht vermeiden, kurz vor Ablauf der Zeit, ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Dann waren die 120 Sekunden vorbei und das Anlaufen ihrer Systeme war zu hören.

Schließlich setzte ihr Bewegungsapparat wieder ein und sie begann sich zu bewegen.

Übergangslos richtete sie sich auf.

„ Alles wieder OK mit Dir?"

John blickt ein wenig verlegen zur Seite.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung. Fehlerhafte Daten wurden gelöscht, Szenario als nicht gefährlich klassifiziert"

„Was war denn überhaupt los?"

„Ich stellte gleichzeitig eine Gefahr für dich und Sarah fest. Das führte zu einem Fehler."

Das waren ihre typisch maschinellen Antworten. Gleichzeitig brannte seit dem Kuss ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Magengrube.

„Warum habe ich Spuren von Körperflüssigkeit auf meinen Lippen?"

John schalt sich einen Narren. Natürlich würde sie das feststellen.

„Die Flüssigkeit enthält Deine DNS John?"

John überlegte schnell, was er sagen soll.

„Ich habe dir schnell einen Kuss gegeben. Sollte so ne Art Glücksbringer sein. Ist ne alte menschliche Tradition"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Danke für die Erklärung."

Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. Blieb aber kurz vorher stehen und kehrte nocheinmal zu John zurück.

„Ich würde Dir auch gerne einen Kuss geben, als Glücksbringer, wenn du Sarah wiedersiehst."

Damit sein Lügengebäude nicht zusammenbrach musste er wohl oder übel zustimmen. Also erhob er sich und küsste Cameron nocheinmal auf die Lippen. Danach erwiderte Cameron den Kuss, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, wie Küssen funktioniert.

xxxxx

Ein Gott sei dank ereignisloser Tag, bei dem Cameron wieder die Sicherung des Hauses übernommen hatte und Sarah und John versuchten sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem John den Tag hauptsächlich in seinem Zimmer verbrachte.

Nach dem Abendessen, das nicht harmonisch aber zumindest ohne Streit eingenommen wurde, zog sich John nun wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Er saß auf seinem Bett, als es klopfte und nach ein paar Sekunden Cameron hereinkam.

„Bist Du beschäftigt?"

John, der sich eh gelangweilt hatte freute sich fast über die Abwechslung.

„Nein."

Cameron schloss die Tür und ging zu John und setzte sich auf sein Bett. John hatte einen Moment geglaubt, sie wolle sich zu ihm legen, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte.

„Ich habe nachgeforscht. Küssen ist ein probates Mittel, hauptsächlich um Zuneigung zu zeigen. „

Nach diesen Worten lehnte sie sich vor, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal länger und -wie er meinte- intensiver.

Zuerst widerstrebend und dann doch seltsam berührt, erwiderte John den Kuss. Nach ein paar Sekunden zuckte er dann doch zurück.

„WAS TUST DU?"

„Ich untersuche, welchen Grund Du hattest mich zu küssen."

„Das habe ich Dir doch gesagt. Nur als Glücksbringer nicht mehr."

„Du lügst mich an. Ich habe deine Reaktionen analysiert. Dein Blutdruck ist gestiegen, dein Herzschlag hat sich beschleunigt. Keine eindeutige Reaktion, deutet aber auf romantische Gefühle Deinerseits hin. ...Ich muss weitere Nachforschungen anstellen."

Damit lies sie den völlig perplexen John einfach sitzen.

Noch Stunden später lag er wach und erinnerte sich an die weichen warmen Lippen der Maschine, die auch noch nach Himbeeren schmeckten. Er hasste Himbeeren, aber was solls.

xxxxx

**3. Abend**

Noch ein ereignisloser Tag zog vorüber. Je näher der Abend rückte, um so nervöser wurde John. Würde Cameron heute wieder zu ihm kommen?

Ob seiner steigenden Nervosität runzelte Sarah die Stirn, erfreute sich aber ansonsten an einigen Büchern. Solange Cameron das Haus sicherte, hatte sie wenig zu tun.

Spät, als John wieder in seinem Zimmer war, kam Cameron erneut zu ihm.

„Nun, was hast Du herausgefunden?" Fragte er statt einer Begrüßung.

„Der Kuss war eindeutig romantischer Natur. Der beschleunigte Herzschlag und auch der erhöhte Blutdruck sprechen dafür. Allerdings sind die Ergebnisse nicht schlüssig und bedürfen weiterer Nachforschungen."

Diesmal war John nicht überrascht, als sich Cameron erneut zu ihm vorbeugte, eine Hand auf seiner Brust und ihre Lippen auf seine presste.

Erst als sie leicht den Mund öffnete und ihre Zunge seine Lippen berührt erwacht kurzzeitig sein Widerstand. Nur einen Herzschlag lang, konnte er der Versuchung widerstehen, dann öffnete er seine Lippen und verlor sich in einem langen Kuss. Seine Hand griff in ihrem Nacken, um den Kuss noch intensivieren zu können.

In Camerons Kopf überschlugen sich die Berechnungen. Wie Stromstöße kamen die Empfindungen von den Sensoren in ihrem Mund beim Prozessor an. Ihr ganzer Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen.

Diesmal war es Cameron, die sich von John löste. Sie machte einen irritierten Eindruck.

„Eindeutig romantische Gefühle. Da ist aber noch mehr. Dein Blutdruck ist gefährlich hoch, dein Herz schlägt nahe der Belastungsgrenze und dein Hormonspiegel ist unnormal. Außerdem strömt ungewöhnlich viel Blut in Deine untere Körperhälfte."

Wieder erhob sie sich wortlos und verließ den wie betäubt dasitzenden John.

xxxxx

**4. Abend**

Den ganzen Tag über hatte John sich kaum getraut Cameron anzusehen. Sie hingegen hatte ihn auch kaum beachtet. +

Sarah war zwar kurz weggefahren, es ergab sich aber irgendwie keine Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch. Cameron drehte wieder einmal eine Runde ums Haus als Sarah zurückkehrte.

„John, was ist los?"

„Nichts Mom, gar nichts"

„Ich kenne dich. Immer wenn du guckst, als wenn du einem Baby das Bonbon gestohlen hast geht irgendetwas in Dir vor."

„Mom wirklich, es ist Nichts. Ich langweile mich nur."

Mit einem skeptischen Blick lies Sarah es dann dabei bewenden, nicht ohne sich zu wundern, wie früh ihr Sohn mal wieder in sein Zimmer ging.

An diesem Abend wartete John aber vergebens auf Cameron. Bevor er einschlief dachte er noch, dass es wohl wirklich nur ein Experiment gewesen war.

Gegen 2 Uhr in der Nacht sah man dann eine junge Frau Barfuß im kurzen Rock, leicht transparentem Top und pinkfarbenem BH, vorsichtig ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen durch das Haus schleichen. Sie öffnete leise Johns Zimmertür und als sie sie hinter sich verriegelte, hätte ein Beobachter ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sehen können.

Heute würde das Experiment beginnen.

(Ende)


	5. Gott, wie könnte man

**A/N  
**Mit einem Tag Verspätung (der Sonntag war hektisch) mein nächstes Werk.

Hier habe ich mich an der Gegenwartsform versucht. Im Nachhinein aber festgestellt, dass es für eine Story nicht das Richtige ist. Man stolpert über zu viele Formulierungen und gerät durcheinander, wenn man doch einmal etwas in einer anderen Zeitform einfügen muss.

* * *

**Gott, wie könnte man...**

**Jahr 2021**

Unter der Führung von John Connor und Kyle Reese gelang einigen hundert Menschen die Flucht aus dem Skynet Arbeitslager Los Angeles.

Über 6 Jahre hinweg hatte John Connor aus dem Arbeitslager heraus Vorbereitungen für eine Flucht getroffen.

Durch heimlich gebaute Funkgeräte und einigen mutigen Männer, die sich als Kuriere durch unterirdische Gänge zu den diversen freien Gruppen durchschlugen, gelang es ihm eine funktionierende Widerstandsbewegung aufzubauen.

Im Zuge dieses Aufbaues waren auch einige am Stadtrand gelegene alte Bunkeranlagen, von deren Existenz Skynet offenbar nichts wusste, besetzt und sogar weiter ausgebaut worden. Des Weiteren wurden Tunnel bis in die Nähe des Arbeitslagers vorangetrieben.

Dadurch hatte es John Connor geschafft, mit minimalen Verlusten fast alle Menschen zu retten.

Er selbst erlitt bei der Flucht schwere Verletzungen, als er einige Kinder vor den Maschinen rettete. Kaum Jemand hat damit gerechnet, dass John diese Verletzungen überleben würde. Aals er aber nach 42 Stunden Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, war es schwer ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.

Vom Bett aus arrangierte er die Bildung von Funktionierenden Zivilen Kommandostrukturen innerhalb der Bunkerstädte, die verwaltungstechnische Aufgaben übernehmen sollten.

Des Weiteren organisierte Er militärisch notwendige Unternehmungen, um die Widerstandsarbeit zu ermöglichen. Jeden Tag war er viele Stunden damit beschäftigt, mit allen möglichen Leuten zu sprechen.

Nach drei Wochen konnte er endlich sein Bett verlassen. Trotz Schmerzen war er fast überall anzutreffen. Von der größten Bunkeranlage aus hatte er ein Netz gesponnen, in dem sich Skynet verfangen sollte.

Viele Menschen konnten nicht begreifen, woher der einsame Mann soviel Energie nahm.

Nur sein Freund und Kampfgefährte Kyle Reese wusste, dass John oft in ruhigen Momenten auf ein altes Foto starrte, dass er mit ins Arbeitslager geschmuggelt hatte.

Als Kyle ihn im Arbeitslager einmal nach dem Foto fragte, auf dem eine junge Frau abgebildet war, sieht John ihn nur an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Eine Antwort hat er nie erhalten.

**Jahr 2022 ( )**

16 Monate nach der Flucht aus dem Arbeitslager verschwanden John Connor und Kyle Reese spurlos.

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich in Windeseile und die Menschen bangten um das Leben des von Allen verehrten Anführers.

Als die beiden nach 9 Tagen in einer der außen gelegenen Bunkeranlagen wieder auftauchten, wurden sie von einer jungen hübschen Frau begleitet, die John Jedem freudestrahlend als seine Ehefrau vorstellt.

Niemand nahm hingegen Notiz von dem nun verschlossen wirkenden Kyle Reese, der sich direkt am nächsten Tag freiwillig für einen riskanten Einsatz meldete.

Als er nach drei Tagen zurückkehrt wirkt er immer noch verschlossen und mied weiterhin John und seine Frau. Auf Fragen der aufmerksam gewordenen Leute antwortete er nur ausweichend.

Erst drei Wochen später zu Heiligabend stand er vor Johns Tür. Als er Stunden danach wieder in Richtung seines Quartiers geht wirkte er nachdenklich aber wieder freundlich wie die Leute ihn kannten.

**Jahr 2024 (Neujahr, 10 Uhr)**

Im zentralen Bunkerbereich, in dem die technischen Labore liegen, herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit. Es wurden die Überreste einiger Maschinen zur Untersuchung hergebracht.

Bei der Untersuchung einer Energiezelle geschieht ein folgenschwerer Unfall. Durch den Defekt eines Untersuchungsgerätes gelangt ein starker Energiestoß in die Energieversorgung der Bunkerstadt.

**Jahr 2024 (Neujahr, 2 Stunden vorher)**

Im Wohnbereich schlendert eine junge Frau wie jeden Morgen vergnügt durch die Gänge.

Sie scheint überall beliebt zu sein und grüßt auch jeden freudestrahlend, den sie trifft.

Wie jeden Morgen geht sie in Richtung des Kindergartens, wo sie den Kindern immer etwas vorliest oder ihnen Geschichten aus der Zeit vor dem Tag der Abrechnung erzählt.

Die schöne Frau mit den braunen Augen betritt leise den Raum, wo eine ältere Frau hilflos versucht, Ordnung in das Chaos der Kinder zu bringen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die junge Frau von der Meute bemerkt und sogleich fast umgerannt wird.

„Hallo Cameron". Die ältere Frau atmet sichtlich auf.

„Hallo Susan, komme ich etwa ungelegen?" Fragt Cameron Connor Frau leicht sarkastisch.

„Aber nicht doch, ohne John Connors Frau wäre dieser Affenstall doch gar nicht zu bändigen."

„Gern geschehen."

Cameron Connor beginnt die Kinder in Richtung der Sitzecke zu scheuchen.

Unbeachtet hat der Chef der Bunkerpolizei das Schauspiel beobachtet. Mit nachdenklichem Gesicht geht er weiter**. **

110 Minuten später gellt ein Alarm durch die Gänge.

„Keine Angst Kinder, ich erzähle Euch die Geschichte noch zu Ende. Beachtet den Alarm gar nicht."

In der Ferne sind einige kleinere Explosionen zu hören.

Ein paar Minuten später treffen die ersten Mütter ein, um nach ihren Kindern zu sehen.

Vereinzelte Explosionen sind immer noch zu hören.

Plötzlich beginnt das Licht zu flackern und ein Schaltschrank in der Ecke des Raumes beginnt laut zu summen.

Ohne nachzudenken, springt Cameron auf und wirft sich zwischen den Schrank und zwei Kinder die in dessen Nähe spielen.

Sie deckt die Kinder mit ihrem Körper als der Schrank mit einem lauten Knall explodiert.

Diverse Metallschrapnelle fliegen durch den Raum aber glücklicherweise wird niemand ernstlich verletzt.

Lediglich Cameron und die zwei Kinder waren in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Schrankes.

Als sich der Rauch langsam lichtet, laufen die Kinder in Richtung der eingetroffenen Mütter.

Nur Cameron hockt am Boden, ihre rechte Wange mit der Hand abdeckend.

„Cameron, ist Alles in Ordnung?".

„Alles fein ist nichts passiert, nur ein Kratzer."

Susan hockt sich neben Cameron und fährt mit einem Aufschrei zurück, als sie mehrere Metallsplitter sieht, die in Camerons Rücken stecken.

„Schnell einen Arzt, John Connors Frau ist verletzt!"

Cameron steht auf und weicht langsam zurück. „Es ist nichts, nur ein paar Kratzer.

An der Tür erscheint ein Mann im weißen Kittel: „Wo ist denn die Verletzte?"

Der Polizist deutet wortlos mit dem Kopf in Camerons Richtung.

Der Arzt nähert sich der jungen Frau, die offensichtlich unter Schock steht. „Cameron, ich muss mir Deine Verletzung ansehen."

„Ist nur ein Kratzer, es geht schon wieder." Hören die Anwesenden die junge Frau sagen, die sich bei annähern des Arztes an der Wand zusammenkauert. „John, wo ist John? John soll kommen."

Cameron dreht sich vom Arzt weg. Der atmet ersteinmal tief ein, als er die fingerlangen Splitter sieht, die in Camerons Rücken stecken. Nun energischer werdend, greift er nach Camerons Armen, um sie zu sich heranzuziehen, damit er ihre Wunden untersuchen kann.

Dabei verrutscht ihre linke Hand und in ihrem Gesicht wird eine Risswunde sichtbar, in der deutlich Metall schimmert.

Der Arzt fährt mit einem Aufschrei zurück."METALL! METALL! SIE IST EINE MASCHINE!"

Zwei anwesende Polizisten reißen ihre Plasmawaffen hoch und zielen auf die mit angstgeweiteten Augen zurückweichende Cameron.

Noch bevor die Polizisten etwas unternehmen können ertönt ein angstvoller Schrei: „CAMERON!" John rast die Leute zur Seite wirbelnd durch den Raum und wirft sich schützend über seine Frau, die angstvoll wimmernd in der Ecke die Arme um ihn wirft.

Betroffenes schweigen macht sich breit. Niemand kann sich die Vorgänge erklären. Die Frau von John Connor soll eine Maschine sein? Das erscheint den Leuten unmöglich. Sie Alle kennen die schöne liebenswerte Frau John Connors persönlich.

„WAS IST HIER LOS?" Jeremy Oliver, der Polizeichef betritt den Raum und sieht John und Cameron eng umschlungen in der Ecke des Raumes Hocken, während seine zwei Leute mit ihren tödlichen Plasmawaffen auf sie zielen.

„Ich frage nicht nochmal."Bei dieser Bemerkung in scharfem Unterton fahren die Leute sichtbar zusammen.

Wenn der stärkste Widersacher John Connors so spricht ist man lieber vorsichtig.

Einer der Polizisten fängt an, mit weiterhin angeschlagener Waffe Erklärungen abzugeben.

„Waffen sichern und zurücktreten." Sagt daraufhin der Polizeichef.

Zögerlich sichern die Beide ihre Waffen und treten zurück, behalten aber den Daumen am Sicherungshebel.

Jeremy Oliver nähert sich langsam den beiden Personen in der Ecke des Raumes. „John? John, was ist hier los? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Sie ist meine Frau," hört er leise.

Als er sich weiter im Bogen den Beiden nähert, kann er die Verletzung in Camerons Gesicht sehen. Scharf zieht er die Luft ein. „Habe ich es mir doch gedacht."

Von Cameron kommt nur ein ängstliches Schluchzen.

John Connor sagt leise, ohne den Kopf zu drehen: „Jeremy, egal was Du jetzt denkst, sie ist meine Frau. Ihr dürft ihr nichts tun."

Keiner der Anwesenden hat den mittlerweile 27 Jahre alten Mann , der sich mutig jeder Gefahr entgegengestellt hat, jemals so verzweifelt und ängstlich gehört.

„John, darüber reden wir später. Jetzt lass ich ersteinmal den Raum und den Gang räumen und dann gehen wir zur Polizeistation".

Er erteilt seinen Leuten die Anweisung den Raum zu räumen und den Weg zur Polizeistation freizuhalten.

Nur widerwillig lassen sich die Leute nach draußen schicken. Jeder möchte sehen was passiert.

Die Polizisten verlassen ebenfalls den Raum und Jeremy Oliver gelingt es die ineinander Verschlungenen langsam in Richtung des Ausganges zu dirigieren.

Langsam, von vorne und Hinten sichernd werden die Connors zur Polizeistation dirigiert, stets begleitet von einer großen Gruppe von Leuten.

Auf der ganzen Strecke zur Station sagt niemand ein Wort. Jeremy Oliver öffnet die Doppelflügeltür zur Station und lässt John und Cameron eintreten. Er erteilt Anweisung, Verbandszeug zu holen.

„Ein Mann sichert die Tür von Außen, einer von innen!"

Er lässt seinen Untergebenen eintreten und verriegelt dann das Tor.

„John, ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss Cameron einsperren."

„Ich bleibe bei ihr." Kommt es leise zurück.

„Wenn du nicht John Connor wärst, hätten meine Leute trotzdem das Feuer eröffnet. Wie ist das Alles möglich? Du weißt, dass sie eine Maschine ist?"

"Das ist sie nicht, nicht wirklich... nicht mehr." Jeremy Oliver schüttelt den Kopf.

Der Polizist vor der Station reicht Verbandszeug herein. Jeremy nimmt es entgegen.

Braucht ihr den Arzt?" „Nein, wir kommen klar, das sind wir immer." Resignation klingt aus Johns Worten.

„Jeremy, bitte hilf uns" Leise klingen Camerons Worte."

„Ich kann jetzt nichts mehr tun." Leicht abweisend klangen diese Worte, was er sogleich bereut, als er in Camerons tränenerfüllte Augen sieht.

Jeremy Oliver senkt den Blick, was Cameron zu einem erstickten Aufschluchzen bringt.

„Hättet ihr doch nur früher etwas gesagt..." Wie leer doch diese Worte klingen. Was ändert das angesichts der vielen Menschen, die die Maschinen getötet haben.

Kopfschüttelnd verlässt er die Zelle und schließt sie hinter sich ab. Er setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Gedankenverloren starrt er auf das Monitorbild der Überwachungskamera.

Er sieht, wie John seiner Frau die Metallsplitter aus dem Rücken zieht und ihr dann hilft, ihre Sachen auszuziehen. Dann verbindet er ihr die Verletzungen.

Als sich Cameron dann der Kamera zuwendet dreht sich Jeremy herum, um sie nicht betrachten zu müssen. Sie war eine schöne Frau... Die Gedanken kreisen in seinem Kopf.

Er lässt noch einmal die Monate Revue passieren, seit Cameron da ist. Eine Stunde später beginnt Jeremy eine hektische Aktivität zu entwickeln.

**Jahr 2024 (2. Januar morgens 2.15 Uhr.)**

Jeremy Oliver sitzt wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und sieht auf dem Monitor der Überwachungskamera John und Cameron eng umschlungen auf dem Bett der Zelle liegen.

Jeremy hat Kopfschmerzen. Er hat selten so viel an einem Tag schaffen müssen. Er legt sich in einer Zelle aufs Bett und ist fast sofort eingeschlafen.

**Jahr 2024 (2. Januar morgens 9.15 Uhr.)**

Dringlichkeitssitzung des Zivilrates einschließlich Polizeichef Jeremy Oliver. Anwesend sind auch Vertreter aus anderen Zufluchtsorten.

Des Weiteren sind die Zuschauerränge des großen Sitzungssaales voll belegt.

Wildes Stimmengemurmel ist zu vernehmen.

Als sich die Türe öffnet und John Connor den Saal betritt, an seinem Arm die völlig eingeschüchtert wirkende Cameron, die von 2 Polizisten mit Plasma-Waffen flankiert wird, verstummen alle Gespräche.

Während John langsam Richtung Tischende geht, sieht sich Cameron vorsichtig im Saal um.

Ihr Blick trifft fast nur auf neutrale Gesichter. Einige wenige, darunter auch die Kindergärtnerin und einige Mütter nicken ihr freundlich zu.

Das scheint ihr Mut zu machen und sie richtet sich auf, was die Wachen dazu bringt, ihre Waffen zu heben, woraufhin sich Cameron wieder ängstlich zuzsammenduckt.

Alle Rede-Berechtigten einschließlich John tragen ein Headset.

Als er das Ende Des Tisches erreicht bleibt er kurz stehen und drückt die Sprechtaste des Headsets. „Die Sitzung ist eröffnet"

Leise und heiser kommen die Worte über die Lautsprecher-Anlage, Ausgesprochen von einem 27 jährigen, der jetzt eher wie ein alter Mann wirkt.

Statt sich hinzusetzen nimmt John sein Headset aus dem Ohr, lässt es auf den Tisch fallen und geht dann langsam mit Cameron in den Hintergrund des Raumes, wo noch einige leere Stühle stehen. Beide setzen sich nebeneinander und kauern sich Arm in Arm zusammen.

Alle im Saal starren die beiden an.

Jeremy Oliver räuspert sich lautstark . Alle Blicke wenden sich dem Mann zu, der für die Sicherheit der Bunkerstädte verantwortlich ist und als größter Kritiker John Connors gilt.

„Als verantwortlicher Ermittler ergreife ich als Erster das Wort. Es geht hier um den Status der ..." er zögert kurz,"...Frau von John Connor. Mittlerweile dürfte es sich herumgesprochen haben, dass sie eine Maschine ist."

Ein Raunen geht durch die Zuschauer.

„ Als John Connor damals verschwand und Tage später mit ihr zurück kam, war sofort mein Argwohn geweckt. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erweckten. Erstens Gewisse Regelmäßigkeiten oder besser Stereotypen in ihren Antworten. Dinge, die sie im haargenauen Wortlaut wiederholte, wenn man sie fragte. Menschen ändern wenigstens ein paar Worte von Antwort zu Antwort, sie jedoch benutzte immer die gleichen Worte".

„Zweitens ist Sie ist ebenfalls in der Lage Antwort in jeder hier bei uns vertretene Sprache zu geben".

„Und drittens habe ich festgestellt, dass sie jedem Hund, der hier in der Stadt herumläuft ausgewichen ist." Jeremy Oliver kratzte sich kurz am Kopf.

„Jedes dieser Dinge im Einzelnen wäre unauffällig, zusammengenommen brachten sie mich zum Nachdenken. Deshalb habe ich in den vergangenen Wochen mehr oder weniger ständig John Connors Nähe gesucht, um festzustellen, inwieweit er unter ihrer Kontrolle steht".

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal.

„Dafür konnte ich keinerlei Anzeichen finden", fuhr er fort. „Im Gegenteil, sie scheint eine ganz normale Frau zu sein. Auch ihre Reaktionen sind absolut menschlich. Sie hat Humor und ist eine reizende Gastgeberin."

Bei den letzten Worten heben John und Cameron den Kopf, einen Hoffnungsschimmer im Gesicht.

„Dennoch gilt es, hier eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich habe deshalb gestern eine Reihe Gespräche geführt. Unter anderem habe ich mit Kyle Reese gesprochen, der mir die Geschichte der Beiden erzählt hat. Zu viel, um jetzt hier wiederholt zu werden. Leider steht er zur Zeit nicht für eine Aussage zur Verfügung."

Bei diesen Worten erlischt der Hoffnungsschimmer, der sich in Camerons Gesicht gezeigt hat.

„Weiterhin habe ich mich mit den Eltern der Kinder getroffen, um mit diesen über die Gefährdung ihrer Kinder zu sprechen.

Bei dem Wort Gefährdung zuckt Cameron sichtbar zusammen.

John starrt nur vor sich hin, krampfhaft Camerons Arm haltend.

„Die Eltern haben einstimmig einem Experiment zugestimmt."

Auf seinen Wink hin entfernen sich die beiden Wachen von John und Cameron.

Stille herrscht im Saal.

Ein Nicken von Jeremy Oliver und die Wachen an der Tür öffnen diese.

Zum Erstaunen aller Ratsmitglieder werden die Kinder aus dem Kindergarten und einige weitere in den Saal geführt. Vorne weg die Beiden, die Cameron vor der Explosion gerettet hat.

Cameron hebt den Kopf, Unverständnis und beginnende Furcht im Blick. Sollte sie etwa vor den Augen der Kinder hingerichtet werden?

Auch John war aufmerksam geworden. Eine steile Falte bildet sich auf seiner Stirn.

„TANTE CAMERON!"

Ein vielstimmiger Schrei aus mehr als einem Dutzend Kinderkehlen schallt durch den Saal.

Einige der Ratsmitglieder sind beim Eintritt der Kinder protestierend von ihren Stühlen aufgefahren.

Die Kinder indes haben sich von ihrer Begleitung losgerissen und stürmen lachend und kreischend auf Cameron zu, die fassungslos von ihrem Stuhl auf die Knie rutscht und automatisch die Arme ausbreitet.

„ERZÄHL UNS EINE GESCHICHTE!" Gellt der vielstimmige Schrei auf.

Cameron versucht alle Kinder gleichzeitig zu umarmen.

Als die Ratsmitglieder sehen, wie unendlich zärtlich Camerons Berührungen sind und die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, setzen sie sich sichtlich erschüttert hin.

Eine Diskussion unter den Ratsmitgliedern entbrennt, während Cameron beginnt den Kindern etwas zu erzählen.

„Ich erzähl Euch heute die Geschichte, von dem jungen John Connor und seiner Beschützerin aus der Zukunft."

„Bist Du eine böse Maschine?" fragt eines der Kinder.

Camerons Gesicht umwölkt sich. „Als ich geschaffen wurde war ich Böse, aber John Connor hat mich gut gemacht."

Ein Lächeln erscheint auf dem Gesicht der Kinder. Nicht nur die Kinder aus dem Kindergarten, sondern auch deren ältere Geschwister haben sich um Cameron versammelt, um ihrer Geschichte zu lauschen.

Als Cameron dann auch noch vorsichtig beginnt, in ihren Erzählungen die Stimmen der Personen zu imitieren ist der Spaß für die Kinder riesengroß.

Mehr als 2 Stunden diskutieren die Ratsmitglieder, was nun geschehen soll.

Nur drei der am nächsten Sitzenden beteiligen sich nicht an der Diskussion sondern lauschen der Erzählung Camerons.

Einer der Drei fragt Jeremy Oliver: „Ist das wahr, was sie da erzählt?"

Jeremy nickt langsam. „Sie lässt nur die schlimmen Dinge aus oder verändert sie etwas ansonsten ist das genau die Geschichte, die mir Kyle Reese erzählt hat."

„Erstaunlich."

Etwas später werden die Kinder auf einen Wink hin aus dem Saal geführt. Nicht aber ohne sich von Cameron das Versprechen geben zu lassen, dass sie ihnen die Geschichte am nächsten Morgen weitererzählt.

Jeremy Oliver ergreift erneut das Wort: „Meine Damen und Herren, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es möglich ist, dass eine Maschine absolut natürlich wirkende Emotionen zeigt aber in diesem Fall ist das so. So wie ich das sehe, kommen Ihre Reaktionen spontan und immer auf die richtige Motivation hin. Meiner Meinung nach zeigt sie nicht nur Gefühle, sie hat sie tatsächlich. Des Weiteren isst und trinkt sie, was ich für besonders erwähnenswert halte".

„Wenn sie sich wundern sollten, warum ich als größter Widersacher John Connors so sehr für ihn spreche, dann muss ich ihnen sagen, dass ich zwar nicht mit Allem einverstanden bin, was er entscheidet, dies aber lange noch nicht bedeutet dass ich weniger treu zu ihm stehe als alle Anderen."

Nach diesen Worten geht er zu den Connors, die wieder nebeneinander diesmal mit hoffnungsvollem Blick auf den Stühlen sitzen, bleibt vor den beiden stehen und sagt:

„Hiermit erneuere ich meinen Treueeid für John Connor und erweitere ihn auch auf seine Frau, der ich ebenfalls gelobe, sie mit meinem Leben zu verteidigen, koste es was es wolle."

Nach diesen Worten dauert es keine 10 Minuten mehr, bis der Rat sich einig ist.

Der gewählte Sprecher erhebt sich und bittet nachdrücklich um Ruhe. „Wir räumen der Frau Cameron Connor hiermit die vollen Bürgerrechte ein. Sie hat damit uneingeschränkten Zugang zu allen öffentlichen Einrichtungen. Die Sitzung ist beendet."

„HALT!" Einer der Elternbeiräte auf der Zuschauertribüne hat sich erhoben.

Bei diesem Wort sind Cameron und John erschreckt zusammengefahren.

Selbst Jeremy Oliver hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, einen Einspruch zu hören.

„Der Elternbeirat hat getagt und folgendes beschlossen."

Cameron bekommt bei dem Gedanken, dass man ihr die Besuchserlaubnis für den Kindergarten entziehen könnte, weiche Knie.

„Durch ihren selbstlosen Einsatz wurden zwei Kinder bei der stattgefundenen Explosion vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Wir geben hiermit dem Antrag von John und Cameron Connor auf Erteilung einer Adoptionserlaubnis statt."

Nach diesen Worten sehen sich Cameron und John freudestrahlend in die Augen.

Der hinzugetretene Polizeichef wird sogleich von Cameron umarmt. „Danke Jeremy. Danke für alles." Ein Kuss auf seine Wange lässt den sonst so harten Jeremy betreten zu Boden blicken.

Mittlerweile sind auch die Eltern von der Zuschauertribüne heruntergekommen. Alle wollen John und Cameron gratulieren.

Johns Hand wird sooft geschüttelt, dass er fürchtet sie könnte abbrechen.

Ohne Ausnahme wird Cameron hingegen umarmt.

So glücklich sind die Beiden seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr gewesen.

Jeremy Oliver, der sich vor dem Ansturm zurückgezogen hat wirft noch einen letzten, wehmütigen Blick auf Cameron. Bevor er den Saal in Richtung Polizeistation verlässt flüstert er noch fast unhörbar:

„Gott, wie könnte man diese schöne Frau nicht lieben."

(ENDE)


	6. Nächtliche Aktivitäten,Doomsday,Forever

**A/N  
**

Dies war im April 2009 mein erster Versuch eines Mehrteilers. Natürlich hätte das alles in eine Story gepasst aber Jeder fängt ja mal klein an.

* * *

**Nächtliche Aktivitäten**

Vorwort:

Diese Geschichte ist ein Genre Crossover mit Fantasy. Ich führe hier eine Person ein, die eigentlich im Terminator – Universum keinen Platz hat. Allerdings ist die Figur für die spätere Handlung unerlässlich.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Fremde**

Es war Nacht in L.A. . Auch im Haus der Connors war es ruhig. Nur im Erdgeschoss konnte man hin und wieder eine junge Frau an einem der Fenster beobachten, wie sie in die Nacht hinaus starrte.

Bis auf die Frau schliefen alle ruhig und fest. Im Zimmer von John Connor hörte man nur die leisen Atemzüge des jungen Mannes. Er erwachte ruckartig, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund legte.

„Nur ruhig John, ich tu Dir nichts"

Den Worten zum Trotz, starrte John stocksteif in die Mündung seiner Pistole, die er im Mondlicht gut sehen konnte.

„Hör mir genau zu. Ich will nur mit Dir reden, sonst nichts. Ich werde jetzt meine Hand wegnehmen und das Licht einschalten. Bitte schön leise, wir wollen doch die Kleine unten nicht aufmerksam machen."

Der Mann nahm seine Hand von Johns Mund, der immer noch stocksteif da lag. Dann sicherte er die Waffe und reichte sie John, der sie mit ziemlicher Verwunderung entgegen nahm.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Angesichts der Waffe in seiner Hand beruhigte sich John alsbald und seine Neugierde gewann die Oberhand.

„Ein Freund. Ich bin aber nicht Deinetwegen hier, sondern wegen der Cyborg-Lady, die da unten ihre Runden dreht."

„Wie sind Sie überhaupt an Cameron vorbeigekommen?"

„Gar nicht."

Diese Antwort verwirrte John jetzt vollends.

„Was? Sie sind doch aber hier"

„Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. „

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Kleiner, Du bist ein Idiot."

„Was? Wieso?"

John war vom Bett hochgefahren.

„Da hast Du eine wunderschöne Frau in Deiner Nähe und Du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit Deinem Schicksal zu hadern. Du liebst sie doch. Warum bist Du nicht bereit das zuzugeben?"

„Das ist ein Traum."

„Vielleicht."

Ein Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht des Fremden.

„Ernsthaft, Du liebst Cameron, seit Du ihr damals in der Schule zum ersten Mal begegnet bist. Dass sie kein Mensch ist, hat daran nichts geändert."

„Sie sind verrückt. Warum sollte ich sie lieben? Und wie kommen sie überhaupt darauf?"

Ein Seufzen war zu hören. Wieder schüttelte der Mann den Kopf.

„Ihr Menschen..."

kam es flüsternd.

„Was? Sind sie eine Maschine? Habe ich Sie aus der Zukunft zurückgeschickt?"

„Weder noch. Du würdest die Erklärung nicht verstehen. Sagen wir einfach ich bin ein Freund, der Euch schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hat. Und wie ich darauf komme...nun, Du hast ihren Kopf gestreichelt, gezögert sie zu zerstören, obwohl sie versucht hat Dich zu töten und Du hast sie reaktiviert, obwohl Deine Mutter es verboten hatte. Am deutlichsten wurden Deine Gefühle aber, als Du ihr die geladene Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hast. In dem Moment warst Du bereit für sie zu sterben. So Etwas tut man nur, wenn man jemanden liebt. Vielleicht wärst Du schnell weg gerannt, wenn Du einen Blick auf ihr Head Up Display hättest werfen können."

„Was wieso haben Sie Zugriff auf ihr HUD?"

„Unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur die Frage, ob Dir der Begriff -Terminate- in großen roten Buchstaben, blinkend mit Signalton irgendetwas sagt."

Bei diesen Worten war John deutlich blasser geworden.

„Wenn das so wäre, dann hätte sie mich sicherlich getötet."

„Tja, da wären wir dann am Knackpunkt der Geschichte angekommen. Warum hat sie den Befehl ignoriert und dich am Leben gelassen?"

„Das ist doch Alles Unsinn."

John wurde langsam ärgerlich. Tief in seinem Inneren fing er aber an, dem seltsamen Fremden zu glauben. Diverse Gedankengänge fanden in Johns Kopf statt. Antworten wurden entwickelt und wieder verworfen. Jede Gefühlsregung in Johns Gesicht wurde von dem Fremden aufmerksam verfolgt.

„Sie liebt Dich."

Wie ein Schwert durch schnitten diese Worte die Stille. Johns Gesicht wurde blass, gleichzeitig wurde ihm komisch in der Magengegend. Klar, sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt aber wirklich ehrlich war das doch nie, oder? Sie war eine Maschine, Maschinen können nicht lieben.

„Woher zum Teufel wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Genau wissen kann ich das nicht. Allerdings spricht Viel dafür. Zunächst einmal kann sie Gefühle zumindest simulieren und nachempfinden. Obwohl ich glaube, dass als sie Allison war, sie das nicht nur simuliert hat. Als sie dann Riley nachgemacht hat und sie Dir völlig unnötigerweise sagte, dass sie dich liebt, war der Fall für mich klar. Außerdem, jemand der an Zeitreisen und Maschinen aus flüssigem Metall und so weiter glaubt, sollte es doch für möglich halten, dass Maschinen Gefühle entwickeln können."

John dachte über die letzten Worte ein wenig nach. Dann stutzte er.

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?"

„Ich beobachte Euch, seit ihr Euch zum ersten mal in der Schule getroffen- und sie Dich nach Deinem Namen gefragt hat. Als Du die Fackel in der Hand hattest, um sie zu verbrennen war ich bereit einzugreifen."

„Wie hätten Sie eingegriffen?"

Der Mann begann zu grinsen.

„Du hättest möglicherweise einen Arm verloren aber sie wäre heile geblieben."

John fing an, sich ein klein wenig vor dem unheimlichen Fremden zu fürchten. Er war fast schon bereit, um Hilfe zu rufen. Die Waffe in seiner Hand hatte er völlig vergessen.

**Seine **Cameron würde ihn schon beschützen. Als er gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte sagte der Fremde.

„Wenn Du mehr über sie und ihre nächtlichen Exkursionen erfahren möchtest, dann solltest Du dich leise anziehen. Sie wird gleich aus dem Haus gehen. Folge ihr und Du wirst eine Überraschung erleben."

John erhob sich und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Sie wissen, was sie Nachts tut?"

„Oh ja, zumindest zum Teil. Sie ist oft in der Bibliothek und liest reihenweise Bücher. Außerdem sucht sie nach Anhaltspunkten für Terminator-Attentate. Wenn sie welche findet, schaltet sie diese Attentäter dann im Alleingang aus, daher oft auch ihre Verletzungen am nächsten Morgen."

„Und heute?"

„Heute ist ihr wöchentlicher..."

Der Mann zögert kurz.

„Du wirst schon sehen."

Sagte der Mann mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Jetzt beeile Dich, sie wird gleich das Haus verlassen?"

Auf Johns Gesicht spiegelte sich einerseits Neugierde, andererseits aber auch Unglauben angesichts der grotesken Situation.

Als er sich die Schuhe zuband, sah er nur ein Irrlichtern aus den Augenwinkeln. Beim Blick in die Richtung war der Mann verschwunden. Zum zweiten mal fragte sich John, ob er träumte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Cameron war jetzt wichtiger.

**Kapitel 2: Überraschung, Überraschung.**

Er nahm seine Jacke vom Stuhl und öffnete leise die Tür. Vorsichtig schlich er in Richtung Treppe. Unten war die Vordertür zu hören, die ins Schloss gezogen wurde. Jetzt beeilte sich John die Treppe herunter zu kommen. Fast hätte er einfach die Tür aufgerissen. Hastig zog er die Hand zurück. Tippte schnell den Code für die Alarmanlage ein. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür, trat auf die Veranda, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und blickte sich um. Er sah Cameron, die in Richtung Hauptstraße den Weg runter ging.

Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich folgte er ihr. Sie sah sich nicht einmal um. Einen Angreifer der ihr zu nahe käme, hätte sie aber sicherlich rechtzeitig bemerkt. Außerdem würde jemand, der sie überfallen wollte nicht viel Spaß an der vermeintlich leichten Beute haben. John grinste vergnügt vor sich hin. Das Grinsen verlor sich allerdings bei dem Gedanken das Cameron etwas zustoßen könnte. Er dachte über die Worte des Mannes nach. Liebte er Cameron? Wahrscheinlich. Liebte sie ihn? Obwohl das was der Fremde gesagt hatte plausibel klang, wehrte John sich instinktiv gegen diese Vorstellung. Er hatte die letzten Sekunden auf den Boden vor sich gestarrt. Als er hoch blickte war Cameron verschwunden. Erschrocken blickte John sich um, konnte aber nichts von ihr entdecken. Schnell lief er zur nächsten Kreuzung aber er sah Cameron nirgens. Dann hörte er Musik und sah eine Leuchtreklame mit der Aufschrift 'Coctails'. Als er näher kam, sah er ein Schild auf dem stand 'Jeden Mittwoch Nacht Karaoke'. Nun heute war Mittwoch. Er war zwar noch nie beim Karaoke gewesen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass Cameron dort war. Allerdings war Nachsehen besser als einfach wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Er betrat die Bar und blieb am Eingang stehen. Aufmerksam sah er sich um, konnte sie aber nirgens entdecken. Auf der Bühne sang gerade ein kleiner dicker Mann ein Lied, dass sich nur an Hand der Musik als 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' erkennen lies. John wollte gerade wieder gehen, als der Ansager die Bühne betrat. Neugierig was jetzt wohl käme, wartete John noch einen Augenblick. Der Ansager nahm das Micro, steckte den kleinen Finger ins rechte Ohr und schüttelte ihn heftig.

„Das war eine tolle Darbietung."

Bei diesen Worten verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht, schüttelte sich leicht und das Publikum lachte.

„Jetzt habe ich aber mal wieder die besondere Freude jemanden anzukündigen, der bei uns immer wieder gern Gesehen und gehört wird. Ladies und Gentleman ich präsentiere ihnen die bezaubernde ….CAMERON!

John stand stocksteif, als Cameron lächelnd die Bühne betrat. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sich da abspielte. Es musste doch ein Traum sein aber ein sehr realer. Cameron setzte sich auf der Bühne auf einen Barhocker, das Mikrofon im Ständer vor ihr mit beiden Händen umklammert. Die Musik setzte ein. Mit unglaublich gefühlvoller Stimme fing Cameron an zu singen.

„I gotta take a little time

A little Time to think it´s over...

John erkannte sofort, dass sie nicht imitierte sondern mit eigener Stimme sang. Außerdem interpretierte sie das Lied in ihrer eigenen Weise, ohne es zu kopieren. Völlig gebannt ging John ohne es zu wollen langsam Richtung Bühne.

Cameron sang die ganze Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen und bemerkte deshalb John nicht, der ein zwei Meter vor der Bühne stehen geblieben war.

… In my Life, theres been heardache and pain

I don´t know if I can face it again

Can´t stop now, I´ve traveled so far

To change this lonely life...

Als Sie dann den Refrain sang stiegen Tränen inJohns Augen und er begriff, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Vielleicht bestand wirklich die Chance, dass sie ihn auch liebte.

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can schow me

…...

I´m gonna take a little Time

A little time to look around me

Bei diesen Worten öffnete Cameron die Augen, in denen deutlich Tränen standen und blickte sich im Saal um. Als ihr Blick auf John fiel erstarben die nächsten Worte auf ihren Lippen. Sekundenlang sahen sich die Beiden an. In Camerons Blick lag eine Mischung aus Scham und Schrecken, bevor sie aufsprang, dabei Mikrofon und Hocker um stieß und in Richtung Seitenausgang lief.

John stand noch zwei Sekunden wie angewurzelt, bevor er ihr schnell folgte.

Als John die Gasse hinter der Bar erreichte, stand Cameron ein Stück weiter an einem Müllcontainer. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie:

„Bitte John, tu das nie wieder. Du bist in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen."

„Tut mir leid Cam, aber ich musste einfach wissen was Du nachts treibst."

John war auf sie zugegangen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Er spürte ein leichtes Zittern unter seinen Händen. Vorsichtig drehte er sie zu sich herum. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie blickte zu Boden. Zärtlich nahm er sie in die Arme. Einen Augenblick lang erwiederte sie diese Geste. Dann riss sie sich plötzlich los, stieß John zurück, warf sich auf dem Absatz herum und rannte los, schneller als John ihr folgen konnte. Am Eingang der Gasse wurde er abrupt von einer vorschnellenden Hand aufgehalten. Vor ihm stand der merkwürdige Fremde.

„Glaubst Du mir jetzt?"

John konnte nur nicken. Sein Blick ging gehetzt an dem Fremden vorbei er wollte ihr so schnell wie möglich folgen.

„Komm wieder runter, sie läuft Dir nicht weg. Ich habe noch ein paar Ratschläge, die Du dir zu Herzen nehmen solltest."

Trotz der bohrenden Eile in John, schenkte er dem Fremden wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sei nicht immer gleich sauer, wenn sie Etwas tut, was eigentlich sonst nur Menschen tun.

Sei aufmerksam. Hier und da ein kleines Geschenk wirkt Wunder.

Such ihre Nähe und unterhalte Dich mehr mit ihr.

Argumente wie: Das machen Menschen, das ist menschlich und so weiter solltest Du Dir sparen.

Bei Deiner Mutter bin ich mir nicht sicher aber ich glaube sie weis, das Du Cameron liebst, verdrängt das aber in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes.

Eines darfst Du nie vergessen. Sie hält ständig den Kopf für dich hin. Irgendwann einmal trifft sie vielleicht auf einen Gegner, dem sie nicht gewachsen ist. Du wirst Dich auf ewig hassen, wenn Du dann nicht wenigstens Alles versucht hast. Andererseits aber wird es natürlich auch nicht so weh tun sie zu verlieren.

„Werde ich sie verlieren?"

In Johns Stimme schwang Angst mit.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Die Zukunft hält viele Überraschungen bereit.

Während dieser Worte war der Fremde um John herum gegangen. John bemerkte wiedereinmal nur ein Irrlichtern. Als er sich umdrehte war die Gasse leer.

Den ganzen Rückweg bis zum Haus grübelte John über den Fremden nach. Halluzinierte er vielleicht? Hatte er unbeabsichtigt irgendetwas eingenommen oder schlief er doch noch? Als er zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis kam, fokussierte er seine Gedanken wieder auf Cameron. Hatte sie dieses Lied auf ihn bezogen? War es Ausdruck ihrer Einsamkeit? War es, weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen durfte?

Fragen über Fragen. Je länger John darüber nachdachte, umso weniger Sinn ergab Alles. Ohne es zu merken war er vor dem Haus angelangt. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, tippte Cameron bereits den Code ein. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei, um ihre 'Runde' wieder aufnehmen. John wollte sie am Arm festhalten.

„Cam ich..."

Sie reagierte nicht darauf und ging einfach weiter.

„Du solltest so spät nicht Draußen herumlaufen."

Sagte Sie ohne eine Spur von Emotion. John, lies sie wieder los angesichts der Einsicht, dass sie in dieser Nacht wohl nicht mehr gesprächsbereit war. Resignierend mit hängendem Kopf ging er in Richtung seines Zimmers, um doch noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu bekommen.

Er sah nicht, dass Camerons Blick ihm folgte während eine Träne ihre Wange herunterlief.

Später in der Nacht, als John eingeschlafen war, öffnete Cameron vorsichtig seine Türe. Nach einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihren Schützling ging sie in ihr Zimmer, wo sie am Fenster ihre Wache wieder aufnahm.

**Kapitel 3: Camerons Begegnung**

Der nächste Tag verlief wie so viele Andere. John suchte im Internet nach Hinweisen. Sarah Kochte oder machte andere Hausarbeit, Derek säuberte Waffen und Cameron stand einfach nur herum. Selbst sie bemerkte nicht, dass John sich zur Hintertür hinaus schlich, etwa eine halbe Stunde wegblieb und dann genauso unbemerkt wieder zurückkehrte. Als sie irgendwann in ihr Zimmer kam, fand sie zu ihrer Verwunderung eine rote Rose auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Darunter lag ein Zettel auf dem in Johns Handschrift 'Sorry' zu lesen war. Den ganzen Tag über fand sich keine Gelegenheit für John, Cameron anzusprechen. Am Abend blieben John und Derek lange auf, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Als die Beiden zu Bett gingen war John lange eingeschlafen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Cameron plötzlich ein kurzes Aufleuchten wahrnahm. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie einen fremden Mann vor ihr stehen. Sofort ging sie zum Angriff über. Sie packte ihren Gegenüber an der Kehle und wollte ihm das Genick brechen. Der Mann hingegen lächelte nur, trotz der Tatsache, dass sich sein Hals quasi in einem Schraubstock befand. Als Cameron mit aufheulenden Servomotoren begriff, dass sie ihre Taktik ändern musste lies sie den Fremden los, und begann eine Serie von Schlägen anzubringen. Jeder Schlag wurde von ihm aber mit Leichtigkeit abgeblockt. Der Fremde war stark und schnell, eine Maschine schien er aber nicht zu sein.

„Lass Das!"

Ein weiterer fast lautloser Schlagabtausch. Der Fremde war so schnell, dass Cameron mit ihren Schlägen meist nur Löcher in die Luft schlug.

„Du verbrauchst nur Energie!"

Das der Fremde wusste, dass sie kein Mensch war registrierte sie nur am Rande.

Der Schlag, der Cameron dann vor den Oberkörper traf und sie zurückschleuderte kam für sie völlig unsichtbar. Sie flog durch den halben Wohnraum, wurde aber von dem Fremden aufgefangen, noch bevor sie ein lautes Geräusch verursachen konnte.

„Bitte STOP!"

sagte er noch eindringlicher, hielt sie dabei so fest, dass sie ihre Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Nach einer letzten Anstrengung, bei der man ein lautes Summen aus ihrem Inneren hören konnte gab sie den Widerstand schließlich auf.

Als er merkte, dass sie ruhiger geworden war, half er ihr auf die Beine und lies sie los. Mit einem Ausdruck der Verwunderung sah Cameron dem Mann in die Augen.

„Wer sind sie und wie sind sie hereingekommen."

„Ich bin nicht hereingekommen, ich war einfach Da."

„Unlogisch, Menschen erscheinen nicht einfach."

Er schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln

„Ich bin hier, weil Du und John ein wenig Hilfestellung braucht."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ihr liebt Euch, das kommt ganz klar zum Ausdruck. Nachdem dich John letzte Nacht hat singen sehen ist er ganz verrückt nach Dir. „

„Egal was John für mich empfindet, es ist unmöglich."

„Warum?"

„Weil..."

Ihr fielen gerade nicht die richtigen Argumente ein. Er stand ihr hilfreich zur Seite.

„...Derek dich nicht ausstehen kann oder Sarah auch dagegen wäre...?"

„Richtig."

„Mach Dir nichts vor, so sehr John Dich liebt, so wenig kannst Du dich gegen Deine Gefühle wehren. John hat nichts auf dieser Welt außer den Gedanken an den Tag der Abrechnung. Jeder den er liebt stirbt früher oder später. Weißt Du, was er zu Jesse gesagt hat, als die Frage aufkam, ob er dich weggeschickt oder zerstört hätte, wenn doch Du Riley getötet hättest?"

„Er hätte den Knopf gedr..."

Cameron brach ab.

„Den Knopf gedrückt, der sich in der Taschenuhr befindet, die Du ihm geschenkt hast."

In Cameron überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Woher wusste er das Alles?

„Er sagte zu Jesse, dass er es nicht getan hätte. Dann hat er, größmütig wie John Connor nuneinmal ist, ihr ihre Tasche vor die Füße geworfen und ihr gesagt, sie solle gehen. Sicher, er mochte Riley aber Dich liebt er, seit er dich zum ersten mal sah. Gerade dass Du ihm aber emotional nicht zur Seite steht ist, was ihn am Meisten verletzt. Wenn er traurig ist möchte er nichts mehr, als dass Du ihn tröstest und nicht seine Mutter.

Er hat vor nichts so viel Angst wie einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Bei Dir kann er wenigstens hoffen, dass Du den meisten Gefahren gewachsen bist. Geh einfach ein wenig auf ihn ein. Offenbare ihm Deine Gefühle, ohne ihn aber sofort vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Aber hüte dich vor Derek, sonst wird er sich eines Tages zwischen euch beiden entscheiden müssen. Dann wird Derek zu einer Gefahr für ihn.

„Wieso wird Derek dann eine Gefahr für ihn?"

„Weil John sich natürlich für Dich entscheiden wird."

Ungläubig starrte sie auf den fremden Mann, der soviel zu wissen schien.

„Nun geh zu ihm, leiste ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft. Dass er Dir gestern gefolgt ist war übrigens meine Schuld, ich habe ihn dazu ermutigt. Und nun geh zu ihm. Beschütze nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seine Seele. Ohne dich ist er zerbrechlicher als es scheint."

Cameron drehte sich nachdenklich in Richtung der Treppe. Wieder eine Leuchterscheinung und als sie sich umdrehte war der Fremde verschwunden. Als Cameron langsam in Richtung der Treppe ging, begann die Erinnerung an den seltsamen Mann aus ihrem Speicher zu verschwinden. Vor Johns Zimmer angekommen öffnete sie vorsichtig die Türe und betrat leise den Raum. John schlief, wälzte sich aber hin und her. 'Er hat einen Alptraum', folgerte Cameron. Instinktiv setzte sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Ohne wachzuwerden beruhigte er sich schnell. Unbemerkt von Cameron war Sarah aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen. Auf ihrem Weg zum Bad kam sie an Johns Zimmer vorbei. Als sie sah, dass seine Türe ein wenig offenstand, schlich sie leise näher, um nach 'ihrem' Jungen zu sehen. Der Anblick Camerons, die sich über John beugt versetzte ihr einen Schlag. Hatte die Maschine ihn im Schlaf getötet? Sie wollte gerade losschreien und sich auf Cameron stürzen, als John sich im Schlaf auf die Seite drehte, woraufhin ihm Cameron die Bettdecke ein wenig höher zog, damit er nicht frierte. Als Cameron sich erhob, um den Raum zu verlassen, zog sich Sarah schnell ins Bad zurück, nicht ohne aber Cameron zu beobachten, wie sie mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck Johns Zimmertür leise schloss und in Richtung ihres eigenen Zimmers ging.

**Kapitel 4: Sarahs Bekehrung**

Sarah schloss leise die Badezimmertüre, schaltete das Licht ein, drehte sich um und sah in die Mündung einer Waffe. Hinter der Waffe stand ein Mann, der einen Finger an die Lippen gelegt hatte.

„Schhhhhhht, leise bitte."

Nach diesen Worten senkte der Mann die Waffe und mit einem schnellen Dreh hielt er Sarah die Waffe hin. Sie nahm die Waffe und zielte nun ihrerseits auf den Fremden.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen Sie"

Sagte sie mit nur wenig abgesenkter Lautstärke.

„Ich bin hier, um John zu helfen."

„Wieso bräuchte mein Sohn ihre Hilfe"

Stieß sie nun ihrerseits deutlich leiser hervor.

„Weil ich den großen Überblick habe. Ich weis, was im Haus der Connors so vor sich geht."

„Connors, wer ist denn das?"

„Sarah Connor, unterschätze niemals meine Intelligenz. Ich werde doch wohl wissen, wer der Retter der Menschheit ist."

„Kommen sie aus der Zukunft? Hat mein Sohn sie zurückgeschickt?"

„Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit sind für mich Dasselbe."

Bei dieser kryptischen Antwort fing Sarah an zu denken, der Kerl hätte sie nicht mehr Alle. Noch bevor sie dahingehend eine Bemerkung machen konnte fuhr der Fremde fort.

„Du hast Fehler gemacht Sarah Connor. Du hast Deinem Sohn nicht mehr vertraut und ihm fast seines wichtigsten Schutzes beraubt. Cameron ist entscheident dafür, was aus ihm wird."

„Was wissen sie schon über Cameron?"

„Ich weis zumindest, dass sie nicht die seelenlose Maschine ist, die Du gerne in ihr sehen würdest."

Bei dem Wort Maschine war Sarah zusammengezuckt. Was wusste der unheimliche Fremde denn nicht noch alles?. Übergangslos sprach der Fremde weiter.

„Sie und ihr Sohn sind ein Team, eine Einheit. Sie ihm wegzunehmen ist als wenn sie dem Retter der Menschheit einen Arm abhacken würden. Von den emotionalen Schäden mal abgesehen."

„Was für emotionale Schäden?"

„Als ob Du nicht gemerkt hätten, was John für Cameron empfindet."

„Vielleicht schwärmt er ein Bischen für sie, das geht aber vorbei. Er ist schließlich ein Teenager. Er weis ganz genau, dass sie ihn niemals lieben wird."

Während dieser Worte war Sarah ärgerlich geworden.

„Er liebt sie und sie hat auch Gefühle für ihn. Stelle dich ihnen nicht in den Weg, sonst wird die Menschheit dafür bezahlen müssen."

„Sie hat keine Gefühle, sie ist eine Maschine!"

Mit diesen Worten war sie schon merklich lauter geworden.

„Zeitreisen, Maschinen aus flüssigem Metall. Muss ich Dir noch mehr Wunder zeigen, damit du auch an fühlende Maschinen glaubst?"

Nach diesen Worten klopfte es an die Tür. Sarah drehte den Kopf und schloss die Tür auf. Cameron, John und Derek standen in der Tür, da sie von den Stimmen im Bad geweckt worden sind.

„Mom, was ist denn los? Mit wem redest Du?"

Sarah drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, auf die noch immer die Pistole deutete. Als sie registrierte, dass da niemand stand, lies sie die Waffe verwirrt sinken.

„Es ist …..Nichts."

Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, drehte sich um und drückte sich zwischen den Anderen hindurch um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen.

„Mom? MOM...!"

Sie hörte nicht auf John und schloss schnell ihre Türe hinter sich. John, Cameron und Derek sahen sich betroffen an.

„Vielleicht ein Alptraum."

Äußerte Cameron. Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im stehen? Im Bad?"

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Was hatte er nur vergessen?

„Cameron, sichere die Umgebung, Derek und ich durchsuchen das Haus."

Sarah, mit dem Rücken an die Türe gelehnt hatte die kurze Unterhaltung mitgehört. Ging nun aber zu ihrem Bett und lies sich rückwärts darauffallen.

Jeder Raum wurde durchsucht aber nirgendwo war eine Person zu finden. Als John und Derek sich gerade in der Küche trafen, kam auch Cameron durch die Hintertür.

Alle drei sahen sich nur an und schüttelten den Kopf. John etwas heftiger, weil er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte, was ihm entfallen war.

Nachdenklich gingen John und Derek in Richtung ihrer Zimmer, während Cameron noch eine Runde durchs Haus drehte. Schließlich kam sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer bei Sarah vorbei. Lauschend verharrte sie vor der Türe. Als sie leise Geräusche vernahm klopfte sie leise. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete Sarah die Türe. Mit einem Rundblick über Camerons Schultern überzeugte sie sich davon, das diese allein war.

„Komm rein und schließ die Türe."

Nachdem Cameron eingetreten war und die Türe geschlossen hatte, winkte Sarah diese zu sich heran und bedeutete ihr sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante zu setzen.

„Wir haben Alles durchsucht, konnten aber niemanden finden."

Cameron schien sich so dicht bei Sarah sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Schon gut, ist wahrscheinlich nur der Stress gewesen."  
Cameron legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite zum Zeichen, dass sie diese Aussage nicht wirklich verstanden hatte.

Sarah bemerkte die Geste, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ich weis, warum Du hier bist. Du sollst John beschützen. Ich habe aber auch bemerkt, dass da zwischen Euch etwas Besonderes vorgeht. Solange John Dich braucht, kannst Du bleiben, solltest Du ihm aber irgendwie Schaden zufügen, dann werde ich dich und das schwöre ich Dir, werde ich Dich bis auf die letzte Niete auseinander nehmen."

„Ich schwöre, dass ich John keinen Schaden zufügen werde."

Sarah erhob sich und Cameron folgte ihr bis zur Tür. Sarah wollte die Türe öffnen, zögerte aber kurz. Stattdessen umarmte sie Cameron kurz aber zum ersten mal mit etwas mehr Herzlichkeit. Cameron war viel zu verwirrt, um die Geste zu erwidern. Als Sarah die Türe dann aber doch öffnete, war sie immer noch so verwirrt, dass sie einfach auf dem Fleck stehen blieb. Sarah musste sie erst durch einen Wink aufmerksam machen, dann verließ Cameron das Zimmer.

**Kapitel 5: Annäherungen**

In den folgenden Tagen konnte man sehen, dass John viel mehr als früher Camerons Nahe suchte und sie die seine. Stundenlange Gespräche auf der Couch entwickelten sich und Sarah, die manchmal diese Gespräche an einen Türrahmen gelehnt beobachtete, konnte sogar ab und zu ein Lächeln oder gar ein Lachen auf Camerons Gesicht beobachten. 'Wie ein normales Mädchen', dachte sie und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ihr entgingen auch nicht die vorsichtigen Berührungen zwischen den Beiden. Über sich selbst ärgerlich wollte sie eingreifen, eine innere Stimme hielt sie aber immer wieder davon ab.

Nach ein paar Tagen sagte Derek.

„Wir sollten die Beiden trennen, das ist ja abartig."  
Dereks Stimme war wie immer gereizt, wenn es um Cameron ging verstand er keinen Spaß. Sarah legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und Schob ihn zurück in die Küche.

„Derek, er ist der Retter der Menschheit und wir müssen ihm vertrauen. Wenn er der Ansicht ist, er könne sich gefahrlos mit Cameron anfreunden dann muss ich ihm vertrauen. Jedes mal wenn ich dachte, ich würde irgendetwas tun müssen, um ihn von ihr zu trennen, habe ich Alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Zweimal hätte ich meinen Sohn fast verloren."

„Und wenn das weiter geht?"

Derek wurde noch ärgerlicher

„Was, wenn sie ihn mit ihrem Charme übertölpelt und ihn dann schließlich an Scynet ausliefert?"

„Auch Du solltest deinem Neffen vertrauen, dass er weis, was das Richtige ist. Er wird schließlich mal ein großer Anführer. „

„Und wenn Schlimmeres passiert?"

„Was meinst Du?"

„Wenn es nicht bei plaudern, lachen und Händchenhalten bleibt?"

Bei diesen Worten deutete er durch die offene Küchentür auf John und Cameron, die lachend und redend auf der Couch saßen und sich an den Händen halten.

Ein Stirnrunzeln von Sarah zeigte deutlich, dass sie gerne dazwischen gehen wollte, ihre innere Stimme meldete sich aber wieder mit Vehemenz. Schließlich zuckt sie mit den Schultern und sagt resignierend aber auch mit einem Blick, der Derek in die Schranken wies.

„Wenn es verhindert, dass ich meinen Sohn und Du Deinen Anführer verlierst, ertrage ich sogar noch Schlimmeres."

Und es war eindeutig, was sie damit meinte. Dann schob sie Derek aus der Hintertür.

Als die beiden später woher auch immer wieder kamen, saßen Cameron und John noch immer da, diesmal allerdings saß sie vor ihm, den Rücken gegen seine Brust gelegt und der Fernseher lief. Als Sarah und Derek oben vor ihren Zimmern ankamen sagte Sarah leise und resignierend:

„Zukünftig empfehle ich dir Ohrstöpsel."

Derek brauchte eine Weile, bis er den Hinweis verstanden hatte.

„Verdammt!"

Stieß er hervor, als er seine Tür hinter sich schloss.

Unten im Wohnraum streichelte John gerade die braunen Harre seiner schönen Beschützerin und sie lächelte dazu.

[ _Leise lachend beobachtete der Fremde die Beiden aus seiner Zeitblase heraus._

„_Wieder mal einen Zeitstrom vor der Implosion bewahrt. Nur auf diesen Derek werde ich ein Auge haben."_

_lächelnd setzte der Wächter seine ewige Aufgabe fort. _]

(Ende Teil 1)

*Die Rechte an "I wanna know what love is" liegen bei den entsprechenden Rechteinhabern

* * *

**Doomsday**

„JOHN!" schrie Cameron in höchster Not bevor sie aufsprang, um ihn bei Seite zu stoßen.

Sie hatte zwei Wachmänner bemerkt, die mit ihren Großkalibrigen Waffen auf ihn zielten. Noch bevor sie sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen konnte schlugen die Panzerbrechenden Geschosse in ihren Körper ein und schleuderten sie meterweit nach hinten. Beim Einschlag der Geschosse war ein hässliches Geräusch zu hören gewesen.

„CAMERON!"

Nahe einer Panik sprang John auf, um das Feuer seinerseits auf die nahezu ungedeckten Wachmänner zu eröffnen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er sein Magazin geleert und dabei die Wachen durch unzählige Treffer getötet. John warf sich herum und sah Cameron in einem Schutthaufen liegen, der von der Explosion hinterlassen wurde, die das Loch für ihr Eindringen geöffnet hatte.

John rannte zu Cameron, die sich nur zuckend bewegte. Er warf sich vor ihr auf die Knie und sofort schossen Tränen in seine Augen als er das Außmaß von Camerons Verletzungen erkannte. Ihr rechter Arm war knapp oberhalb des Ellebogens durchschlagen worden und hing offensichtlich nur noch an ihrem lebenden Gewebe. Ein kleines Loch klaffte knapp unterhalb ihrer Brust in ihrem Körper.

„Cam, das kriegen wir irgendwie wieder hin, ich bringen dich ersteinmal hier weg."

Cameron sah John mit seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, in dem sich Liebe und Trauer zu vermischen schienen.

„John das Geht nicht, der Schaden am Arm ist irrelevant aber der andere Treffer hat das Rückrad durchschlagen."

Nach diesen Worden griff John nach Camerons Schulter, um sie auf die Seite zu drehen.

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, als er das faustgroße Loch in Camerons Rücken sehen konnte, aus dem Teile ihrer Wirbelsäule hingen. Als er Cameron wieder auf den Rücken drehte, hatte er Tränen in den Augen aber ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ist nicht so schlimm, nichts was wir nicht mit einem Lötkolben, einer spule Draht und einem Pflaster wieder hinbekommen würden. Bei den letzten Worten flossen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter.

Cameron lächelte ihn an und legte ihre unverletzte Hand an seine Wange.

„John, es ist vorbei. Der Treffer hat meine Energiequelle gestreift. Der Prozess der Destabilisierung ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten."

Bei diesen Worten streichelte sie seine Wange.

„In 3 Minuten und 59 Sekunden werden ich und das Gebäude in einer Explosion zerstört werden. Es wird nur Asche und Staub übrigbleiben. Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub, so sagt ihr Menschen doch. Noch 3 Minuten und 37 Sekunden John."

„Ich nehme deinen Chip heraus und wir suchen Dir einen anderen Körper."

Hoffnungsvoll blickte John Cameron an.

„Nein John, ich wäre nicht die Selbe Cameron wie vorher und du könntest mich nicht so lieben wie jetzt. „

„Doch Cam, ich..."

Cameron fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Nein John es bleibt dabei. Mein Tod ist die Garantie für die Vernichtung von Skynet."

Von John unbemerkt waren Sarah und Derek herangetreten.

„Noch 2 Minuten und 46 Sekunden. Sarah bring John hier weg. Ich werde explodieren und dieses ganze Gebäude mit mir. Wenn ihr nicht mindestens 300 Meter weit weg seid..."

John warf sich weinend über Cameron und versuchte sich an ihr festzuhalten.

„Ich liebe dich Cam, ich werde dich immer lieben."

„Ich liebe Dich auch John und jetzt Sarah verschwindet von hier, ihr habt nur noch 2 Minuten und 6 Sekunden."

Nach diesen Worten stieß Cameron John von sich weg in die Arme von Sarah.

Sarah nickte Cameron noch einmal dankbar zu, und Cameron erwiderte die Geste. Dann stürmten Sarah und Derek, John mehr ziehend als laufend zu ihrem Wagen, schoben John auf den Rücksitz, Sarah warf sich hinter das Steuer und raste so schnell sie konnte davon.

Cameron lag weinend auf dem Schutthaufen, als es dunkel um sie wurde. 5 Sekunden später detonierte ihre Energiequelle.

Einige hundert Meter hinter Sarah, John und Derek zerbarst das Gebäude in einer gewaltigen Explosion.

**Kapitel 2**

Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause warf Sarah immer wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. 'Sicher' , sie hatten Skynet besiegt aber zu welchem Preis. Würde ihr Sohn jemals wieder der Selbe sein? Würde er es schaffen weiterhin auf der Flucht zu sein, wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens? Niemals der große Anführer, immer nur der Terrorist auf der Flucht? Einsam und alleine für den Rest seines Lebens? Seine große Liebe war tot, würde er sich jemals davon erholen? Zur Zeit saß er apathisch auf dem Rücksitz und weinte lautlos. Der Einzige, der der Situation etwas positives abgewinnen konnte schien Derek zu sein.

„Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe", murmelte er vor sich hin. Allerdings so laut, dass sowohl Sarah als auch John es hören konnten. Sarah warf ihm nur einen entsetzten Blick zu.

Dann spürte Derek etwas Kaltes an seinem Hals und erstarrte. Sarah sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, dass John seine Pistole gegen Dereks Hals presste, Trauer und Hass im Blick. Sie wusste, dass John Derek das Leben nehmen würde, sollte dieser noch ein falsches Wort von sich geben. Nach ein paar Augenblicken lies John sich wieder zurücksinken.

„Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, packst Du deine Sachen und verschwindest", kam es leise von John. Derek drehte sich langsam um.

„John, ich...". John richtete die Waffe wieder auf seinen Onkel. In der Gewissheit, dass mit John jetzt nicht zu reden war drückte Sarah Derek zurück in den Sitz und gab ihm mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass er endlich ruhig sein sollte. Resignierend gab Derek nach.

**Kapitel 3**

John konnte nur an Cameron denken, wie sie da lag, der Arm unnatürlich verdreht, die Beine bewegungslos. Seine Cam, über die letzten Monate hinweg nicht nur sein Beschützer sondern auch Frau, Freundin und die Liebe seines Lebens. Sie hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und John hatte lange Kämpfe mit Sarah durchstehen müssen, bis diese Cameron eine ehrliche Chance gegeben hatte. Cam hatte sogar oft nachts in seinen Armen gelegen und selbst nach dem Aufstehen konnte er sie noch lange spüren. Ihre Wärme, ihr Duft und ihr Lächeln waren für John allgegenwärtig. John hatte es sogar durchsetzen können, dass Cameron in ihrer neuen Identität nicht mehr Johns Schwester war sondern seine Freundin. So konnten sie auch ungehindert in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar auftreten.

Außer Derek gegenüber hatte Cameron ihr maschinelles Gehabe fast völlig abgelegt. Sie war zu einer jungen schönen und glücklichen Frau geworden. Nur Dereks Stimmung wurde immer schlechter je länger die Beziehung zwischen John und Cameron dauerte.

Diesmal hatte er allerdings das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Sollte er noch ein falsches Wort sagen würde John sein Gehirn über die Windschutzscheibe verteilen.

Als sie Zuhause eintrafen öffnete John ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür, stieg aus und ging mit hängenden Schultern in Richtung Haus.

„Sarah, ich...", versuchte Derek anzufangen, wurde aber von Sarah brüsk unterbrochen.

„Du hast ihn gehört, pack Deine Sachen und verschwinde." „Aber..." „Kein Aber, du bist wirklich das herzloseste Wesen auf diesem Planeten. Auf Deine Art bist Du noch schlimmer als Skynet. Kyle würde sich für Dich schämen, dass Du seinen Sohn so verletzt hast." Sarah hatte die Worte wütend hervorgestoßen. Dann drehte sie sich um und folgte John, der im Haus verschwunden war.

Als John das Haus betrat ging er in den Wohnraum und setzte sich auf die Couch, noch immer die Waffe in der Hand. Er warf einen Blick auf die Waffe, während ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen hob er die Waffe an seinen Kopf. „Ich liebe Dich Cam." Nach diesen Worten drückte er ab.

(ENDE Teil 2)

* * *

**Forever**

„JOHN!"Sarah war John in den Wohnraum gefolgt. Sie sah gerade noch, wie er den Abzug betätigte.

„**BOOM!"**

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Sarah, wie John nach dem Schuss, den Kopf drehte und einen verstörten Blick auf die Waffe warf. Der Schuss hätte treffen müssen aber John hatte noch nichteinmal das Mündungsfeuer gespürt. Sarah stürzte zu John, Derek im Schlepptau, der von dem Schuss ebenfalls erschreckt worden war. „John!" Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen untersuchte Sarah Johns Kopf auf Verletzungen. Immer wieder drehte sie seinen Kopf hin und her.

Derek nahm John vorsichtig die Waffe aus der Hand. Als er sie mit der Mündung zur Decke hielt, schlug dort plötzlich die Kugel ein. „Was zum...", rief Derek erschrocken aus. Alle Drei sahen verstört zur Decke.

„Habt Ihr etwa wirklich geglaubt, ich würde es nach all der Mühe so zu Ende gehen lassen ?!"

Übergangslos stand der Fremde im Raum. Plötzlich konnten sich John und Sarah auch wieder erinnern. Er war vor Monaten schoneinmal da gewesen und sie hatten ihn dann einfach vergessen. Derek starrte verstört auf die Gestalt, auf die er ganz automatisch mit der Waffe zielte.

Der Fremde lächelte in Dereks Richtung. „Versuch es ruhig, Du hättest ebensowenig Erfolg wie John."

John war auf den Fremden zugegangen, noch immer unter Schock und mit kalkweißem Gesicht griff er den Fremdan am Kragen. „Warum hast Du das getan, mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr. Skynet ist besiegt und Cameron..." Erneut brach er in Tränen aus.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Poltern. Sarah und John starrten in Dereks Richtung. Der widerum starrte in Richtung des Esszimmers.

John und Sarah folgten seinem Blick. Im Durchgang stannd eine Gestalt. Das Sonnenlicht strahlte durch das Fenster in ihrem Rücken. Der Leichte Stoff ihres Sommerkleides lies die Konturen ihres Körpers durchschimmern. Langes Braunes Haar lag wie ein Schal über ihre Schultern.

John ging in die Knie, unfähig sich noch länger auf den Beinen zu halten. „Cameron?" Der Name kam wie ein Hauch über seine Lippen.

Die Engelhafte Gestalt machte drei Schritte in den Wohnraum. Mit lächelndem Gesicht, Tränen in den Augen beugte sie sich zu John herab. „Ich bin es wirklich, das ist kein Traum."

Fassungslos sprang John auf. Stürmisch umarmte er Cameron. „AU! Du tust mir weh!", rief Cameron. Sofort lies John sie los, fast stiess er sie von sich. Verstört sah er in ihr Gesicht. „Du bist nicht Cameron!" Hart stieß er die Worte hervor. Tränen schossen erneut in seine Augen.

„Doch, ich bin Cameron. Dies," sie zeigte auf sich, „ist zwar nicht mein Körper aber hier", dabei tippte sie mit dem Finger gegen ihren Kopf, „bin ich zu 100% Cameron." Sie wollte auf John zugehen, der aber machte einen schnellen Schritt rückwärts. Jetzt füllten sich Camerons Augen mit Tränen.

„John...?" „Das kann nicht sein, Cameron ist..." Gequält hielt er sich den Kopf.

Der Fremde hielt plötzlich einen Terminator Chip unter seine Nase. „Hier, erkennst Du sie?" Fragte er John. Wie in Trance nahm John den Chip und betrachtete diesen genau und er erkannte ihn an den Beschädigungen, die er vor Monaten versucht hatte weg zu polieren.

„Aber...?" Fragte er zu den Fremden.

„5 Sekunden vor der Explosion habe ich den Chip geholt." Er nahm den Chip aus Johns Hand und warf ihn dem immernoch völlig verstörten Derek zu. „Hier, der muss zerstört werden, er ist der letzte Überrest von Skynet."

John wollte dem Chip hinterher und ihn Derek wieder wegnehmen, wurde aber von dem Fremden aufgehalten.

„John, der Chip ist leer, das steckt Alles in ihrem Kopf." Dabei zeigte er auf Cameron, die mit hängendem Kopf da stand und nicht wusste, ob sie weinen sollte. „Das ist nicht Camerons Körper sondern Allisons. In ihrem Kopf ist sie aber zu 100% Cameron und noch mehr. Ich brachte ihre leblosen Körper dorthin, wo die Verletzungen geheilt werden und man Camerons Bewusstsein von ihrem Chip in das Gehirn übertragen habe Allisons Körper geholt, kurz nachdem sie getötet wurde. Alles war noch voll funktionsfähig und ist es noch."

„Dann...ist sie wirklich Cameron?" Ein Nicken des Fremden lies ein Licht in Johns Augen aufleuchten. Langsam erschien ein schüchternes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er langsam auf Cameron zuging und zögernd die Arme ausbreitete. Langsam hob Cameron den Kopf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Schließlich warf sie sich in Johns Arme. Die Beiden klammerten sich aneinander fest wie noch nie zuvor.

Der Fremde wandte sich an Sarah. „Sie wird Deine Hilfe brauchen. Sie hat keine Ahnung von den alltäglichen Dingen des Lebens. In ihrem Kopf ist sie noch immer eine Maschine. Es wird dauern, bis sie ihren Menschlichen Körper kennt und akzeptiert.

Sarah nickte noch immer völlig konsterniert. „Wir sind auf der Flucht und sie ist jetzt verwundbar. Was sollen wir denn tun?

„Ihr seid nicht mehr auf der Flucht. Niemand verfolgt Euch mehr."

„Aber das FBI?" Sarah wusste nicht, was sie sonst fragen sollte. Ihr ganzes leben war in diesem Moment eine einzige Frage. Aller Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den Fremden.

Der schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf. „Durch die Zerstörung von Skynet hat es nie einen Angriff auf Dein Leben gegeben. Keinen Kyle Reese, keinen Onkel Bob, keine Cameron. Alles was Euch als Familie zusammenhält ist, daß ich Eure Existensform stabilisiert habe, das sie ansonsten mit dem Skynet Paradoxon kollabiert wäre. Da Du nie kämpfen musstest, hat es auch nie einen toten Myles Dyson gegeben und der hat nie den Basiscode für Skynet geschrieben. Somit kein FBI und keine Polizei. Eure Ausweise lauten auf Eure richtigen Namen." Er deutete auf John und Cameron, „John Connor, Cameron Phillips. Dann deutete er auf Derek und Sarah, „Sarah Connor und Derek Reese." Mit einem Schmunzeln fuhr er fort. „Eigentlich hatte ich überlegt, ihn gleich mit verschwinden zu lassen aber Johns und Camerons Kinder werden einen Großonkel brauchen."

Alle starrten ihn an.

„Kinder!?" Echote Derek. „Ich brauch nen Drink" Aufstöhnend sank er in einen Sessel.

Unbeirrt fuhr der Fremde fort. „John und Cameron werden eine glückliche Familie haben frei von allem, was mit Skynet zu tun hat. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wird es kein erneutes Paradoxon dieser Art geben. Trotzdem Muss der Mensch weiser mit der Technologie umgehen."

Diese Worte hatte er zu John und Cameron gesprochen, die beide glücklich nickten. „Cameron hat immer noch ihre Intelligenz. Ihr Gehirn ist leistungsfähiger als das anderer Menschen. Macht etwas Gutes aus Allem." Nach diesen Worten verschwand der Fremde vor aller Augen in einer Leuchterscheinung.

In den folgenden Wochen normalisierte sich das Leben im Haus der Connors. Cameron lernte mit den Problemen ihres Menschlichen Körpers umzugehen. Jedes Gefühl das sie empfand war viel intensiver als vorher. Bei den täglichen Problemen wurde sie von Sarah unterstützt.

Der Fremde beobachtete weiter was passierte. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, das die Connors Alles vergessen würden. Die Jahrelange Flucht, den Kampf, Skynet, Terminatoren und auch Camerons Herkunft. All das würde bald verschwunden sein. Nur im Unterbewusstsein würden Schatten der Vergangenheit erhalten bleiben. Wie dem auch sei, die Connors würden notfalls bereit sein, mit einer erneuten Bedrohung fertig zu werden.

Der Wächter würde weiter beobachten. Er war einfach zu einsam um loszulassen.

(ENDE)


	7. Schicksal

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Schicksal**

Vorwort:

Diese Geschichte zeigt, was passiert, nachdem es John, Sarah, Cameron, John-Henry und Catherine Weaver gelungen ist, Scynet zu besiegen.

**25. November 2011 (Tag nach Thanksgiving)**

Sie war traurig, zumindest sah sie so aus. Tränenspuren waren auf ihrem staubigen Gesicht zu sehen, als sie ins Sonnenlicht trat. Sie drehte sich um, um noch einen letzten Blick auf ihr Werk zu werfen. Sie schien zufrieden. Niemand würde die Höhle finden, wenn sie den Eingang ersteinmal verschlossen hatte. Noch ein letzter Blick auf die Golden Gate Bridge, dann ging sie in die Höhle. Sie verschloss den Eingang vorsichtig, indem sie einen eingepassten Felsblock von innen vor die Öffnung schob.

Dann stellte sie sich in die Felsnische, die sie vorbereitet hatte und schloss die Augen. Auf ihrem **H**ead**U**p**D**isplay erschienen Diagnose-Daten, Alles war 100% bis auf die Chip Integrität, die mit wechselhaften Werten angezeigt wurde. Seit der Autobombe waren sowohl der Chip als auch das Diagnoseprogramm beschädigt. Sie programmierte ihren inneren Wecker auf den Tag vor Thanksgiving 2012 und startete den Standby-Modus. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt John, bevor sie „einschlief".

Cameron würde ein Jahr schlafen aber sie würde ihre Mission weiter verfolgen.

**22. November 2012 (Thanksgiving)**

Mit einem Flackern erwachte ihr HUD zum Leben. Sie lies den kompletten Selbsttest durchlaufen, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Ihre innere Uhr zeigte 00.04 Uhr an. Sie aktivierte ihre Nachtsicht und sah sich um. Alles war noch genau so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Langsam ging sie in Richtung Eingang und räumte den Felsen Beiseite.

Die einströmende Luft war feucht, Nebel lag über dem Fluss. Die Brücke war fast nicht zu sehen. Trotz der frühen Morgenstunde waren Fahrzeuge zu erkennen, die ihren Weg über die Brücke machten. Nach einem zufriedenen Blick in die Runde machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Johns Haus.

Sie ging nicht direkt zu John sondern streifte ein wenig durch die Stadt Die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen bewiesen, dass John-Henry alles gut im Griff hatte. Alle Länder trafen Bemühungen zur Abrüstung, Die Kriminalität hatte stark nachgelassen und man schien mit der derzeitigen Situation zufrieden. Einige Krisenherde gab es noch aber Cameron war überzeugt, dass das auch noch in den Griff zu bekommen sei. Cameron erreichte Johns Haus gegen 6.30 Uhr am Morgen. Sie blieb im Schatten einiger Bäume stehen und beobachtete das Haus auf dem kleinen Hügel. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, als sie Sarah sah, die auf der Veranda saß und offensichtlich ihre Pump-Gun reinigte. Dann erschien John mit einem Tablett auf dem drei Tassen und eine Kanne Kaffee standen. ‚Drei Tassen' dachte Cameron. Besuch oder war John nicht mehr allein? Sie wollte gerade den Schatten der Bäume verlassen, als sich die Türe erneut öffnete und Kate die Veranda betrat. Cameron trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. Kate war eine Junge Frau, die John kennen gelernt hatte, kurz bevor Cameron die Familie verlassen hatte. Cameron fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Inneren, als sie sah, dass Kate einen ziemlich großen Bauch hatte. „Schwanger" flüsterte Cameron leise, mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme. Unwillkürlich machte sie einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Dabei trat sie auf einen Ast, der mit einem leisen Knacken zerbrach. Die Menschen auf der Veranda des Hauses hatten davon nichts mitbekommen, der Schäferhund, der seinen Kopf über das Geländer hob aber schon. Er war vorher von ein paar Büschen verdeckt gewesen, deshalb hatte Cameron ihn nicht bemerkt. Ein leises Knurren war zu hören. John und Sarah, die sofort aufgesprungen waren sahen in die selbe Richtung wie der Hund. Cameron zog sich immer weiter zurück und machte sich schließlich, nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte dass weder Sarah noch John ihr folgten auf den Rückweg. Cameron dachte den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrem Versteck darüber nach, was sie gesehen hatte. John, Sarah und Kate schienen eine glückliche Familie zu sein. Ihre Entscheidung zu gehen war also richtig gewesen. Dennoch hatte sie ein Gefühl des Verlustes. Ohne weitere Umstände erreichte sie die Höhle , verschloss den Eingang und ging schnellstmöglich in Standby.

**28. November 2013 (Thanksgiving)**

Wieder war es für Cameron wie ein Erwachen nach einem Schlaf. Ohne weitere Umstände machte sie sich auf den Weg. Wieder informierte sie sich kurz über die Lage, die zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beitrug. Die Welt war friedlich, John Henry überwachte weiterhin den gesamten Datenverkehr. Die letzten Krisenherde auf der Welt hatten sich beruhigt und Kriminalität gab es anscheinend so gut wie Keine.

Als sie gegen 6 Uhr das Haus erreichte brannte in der Küche schon Licht. Sie erkannte Sarah, die offenbar das Frühstück für die Kinder machte. ‚Pancakes', darauf würde Cameron alles verwetten. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Ihr Lächeln gefror, als Kate die Küche betrat, gefolgt von John, der ein Kind auf dem Arm hatte. Kate war anscheinend wieder Schwanger, das sah Cameron an ihren steifen Bewegungen.

Cameron dachte daran, wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, bei John zu bleiben aber Sarah war dagegen und hatte ihr damit gedroht sie zu verbrennen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick drehte sie sich abrupt um und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Zurück in ihrer Höhle Bereitete sie Alles vor. Angesichts des gesehenen war sie nur zu gerne bereit in Standby zu gehen. Unkonzentriert stellte sie ihren inneren Wecker und ging auf Standby.

**25. Oktober 2016 (?) **

Mit einem lauten Warnton erwachte ihr HUD zum Leben.

WARNING !

Oxygen level low!

Tissue Damage in Progress

Übergangslos war Cameron erwacht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Die Höhle hatte genug Reserven für ein Jahr. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass 3 Jahre vergangen waren. Sie hatte den Wecker falsch gestellt. Statt 2014 hatte sie 2024 eingegeben. Nur der Sauerstoffmangel in der Höhle hatte sie geweckt. Schnell öffnete sie den Eingang, um ihrem Kreislaufsystem die Möglichkeit zu geben wieder genug Sauerstoff aufzunehmen.

Ca 10 Minuten stand sie ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen, bis das Sauerstoffniveau in ihrem künstlichen Blut den Normalwert erreicht hatte. Nach einem Diagnosedurchlauf zeigte sich, dass ihr Körpergewebe keinen bleibenden Schaden davongetragen hatte. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte sehen können, dass ihre Hautfarbe von sehr Blass auf Samtbraun gewechselt war während sie Sauerstoff tankte.

Cameron öffnete die Augen. Sie ging zum Ausgang und sah sich um. Sie wunderte sich, dass am späten Nachmittag kein Autolärm zu hören war. Panik ergriff sie, als sie die Golden Gate Bridge eingehend betrachtete. In der Mitte klaffte ein ca. 10 Meter breiter Spalt und auch sonst war sie in schlechtem Zustand. Einige zertrümmerte Autowracks standen wild verteilt auf der Brücke, von Menschen war nichts zu sehen. ‚Der Tag der Abrechnung' Schoss es durch ihren Prozessor. Er war doch gekommen. ‚JOHN!' Schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Bevor sich Verzweiflung ausbreiten konnte verschob sie jede weitere Überlegung auf später und machte sich schnellstens auf den weg zu seinem Haus.

Unterwegs traf sie immer wieder auf Überreste von Robotern. Im Vergleich zu ihr waren es Primitive Konstruktionen mit Waffen statt Händen. Gefertigt aus einfachem Stahl, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten so resistent zu sein, wie ihre Coltan-Legierung. Ganze Massen von diesen Maschinen lagen herum. Eine kurze Untersuchung zeigte ihr, dass sich der Prozessor im Oberkörper befand. Ein primitiver Microchip ohne Potential zu wirklicher Intelligenz. Ihre Hand zerdrückte nachdenklich den Kopf einer Maschine. Kein Gesicht, nur Sinnesorgane. Kein Mund, nur eine Art Lautsprecher. So primitiv war keine Konstruktion Scynets gewesen. Alle Maschinen waren nackt, kein Anzeichen auf tarnendes Gewebe.

Einmal traf Cameron unterwegs auf eine Gruppe von Maschinen, die offenbar nach Lebenszeichen suchten. Einer Konfrontation wich sie aus, obwohl sie sicher war, dass sie mit den 15 Maschinen fertig geworden wäre. Allerdings wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen, bis sie wusste was los war.

Überall waren Explosionsspuren zu sehen, es waren Raketenwerfer eingesetzt worden und das auf beiden Seiten. Es war also nicht ungefährlich sich den primitiven Maschinen zu nähern. Nach einer stundenlangen Odyssee gelangte sie schließlich zu dem einsam gelegenen Haus.

Nur verbrannte Trümmer waren von dem schönen Haus übrig. Etwas erregte Camerons Aufmerksamkeit. Ein paar Meter abseits des Hauses stand ein einsamer Baum. Unter dem Baum eine kleine Umzäunung, in dem Zwei Holzkreuze standen. ‚Gräber', dachte Cameron. ‚Bitte nicht John!' Schnell näherte sie sich dem Zaun. Es waren tatsächlich Gräber. Auf dem ersten Holzkreuz stand:

Kate Connor

Der beste Freund, den ein Mann haben kann.

1986 – 2016

Dann warf Cameron einen scheuen Blick auf das zweite Kreuz. Sie schämte sich der Freude, die sie ergriff als sie die Inschrift las.

Sarah Connor

Nur sich selbst konnte sie nicht besiegen

1965 – 2014

Gottseidank war es nicht John, der hier begraben lag.

Beide Gräber wirkten gepflegt, die Blumen waren zwar verwelkt aber es schien Jemanden zu geben, der regelmäßig kam, um sich darum zu kümmern. Cameron entfernte die welken Blumen von den Gräbern und holte aus der Umgebung frische. Eine einzige Blume legte sie auf das Grab von Kate, einen ganzen Strauß auf das von Sarah. Mit sich selbst zufrieden verließ sie die Gräber und machte sich daran John zu finden. Die folgenden Tage und Nächte verbrachte sie damit, nach Menschen zu suchen, die John Connor kennen konnten. Gelegentlich traf sie auf uniformierte Widerstandskämpfer und verwickelte diese in Gespräche. Unauffällig stellte sie Körperkontakt her, bevor sie nach John fragte.

In der Nacht des 4. Tages beobachtete sie ein Gefecht zwischen einer Gruppe Widerstandskämpfer und einer großen Gruppe von Robotern. Die Maschinen wurden zwar eine nach der Anderen zerstört, erreichten selbst aber auch Abschüsse. Ein Soldat nach dem Anderen fiel den Maschinen zum Opfer. Noch bevor Cameron nahe genug herangekommen war, um einzugreifen war die kleine Kampfgruppe bis auf einen Mann aufgerieben. Dieser letzte Mann verteidigte sich tapfer gegen 5 Maschinen, konnte aber nicht viel mehr als blind aus seiner Deckung heraus schießen.

Michael Kempton hatte sich in eine ausweglose Lage gebracht. Er hatte zwar eine gute Deckung, war aber ansonsten von freier Strecke umgeben, konnte also auch nicht weg. Sobald er den Kopf herausstreckte flogen ihm Kugeln um die Ohren. Er beschränkte sich darauf, gelegentlich blind in Richtung der anrückenden Maschinen zu schießen. Plötzlich nahm er Gewehrfeuer aus einer anderen Richtung wahr. Irgendjemand schien das Feuer der Maschinen auf sich zu ziehen. Ein anderes Mitglied seiner Einheit musste überlebt haben. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke seiner Deckung und sah nicht weit entfernt das Mündungsfeuer einer Waffe. Hatte er Halluzinationen oder sah er ein Mädchen, dass hinter einem Autowrack stand und ihm Feuerschutz gab. Instinktiv wandte er sich in eine andere Richtung und versuchte eine bessere Deckung zu finden, um die Maschinen ins Kreuzfeuer zu nehmen. Als er ebenfalls das Feuer eröffnete bemerkte er, dass mittlerweile nur noch 4 der Maschinen standen. Er selbst konnte noch einen Abschuss verbuchen bevor ihm die Munition ausging. Auch das Mädchen schaffte noch einen Abschuss, bevor die letzten 2 Maschinen sie mehrmals treffen konnten. 'Oh nein', dachte er als er das Mädchen fallen sah.

Resignierend wusste er, das die beiden verbliebenen Maschinen nun kommen würden, um ihr letztes Opfer zu holen. Er konnte ihre stampfenden Schritte bereits ganz nah hören, als er plötzlich ein metallisches knirschen und dann einen heftigen Schlag hören, gefolgt von einer Maschine, die dicht an seiner Deckung vorbei flog und als Schrotthaufen liegen blieb.

Geschockt von den Geschehnissen blieb Michael wie festgenagelt sitzen. Er schreckte sichtlich zusammen, als sich ihm plötzlich eine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Komm mit mir, wenn Du leben willst", sagte das Braunhaarige Mädchen. Völlig perplex ergriff er die Hand die ihm gereicht wurde. „D..d danke", brachte er stotternd hervor. „Gern geschehen", sagte sie. Dann sah er etwas, was sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Ihr Körper hatte mehrere Treffer abbekommen. Zunächst dachte er an eine kugelsichere Weste, sah aber im Schein eines Feuers das Blut auf ihrem Top. Als er ihr dann wieder ins Gesicht sah, erkannte er das silbrige Schimmern in einer Verletzung in ihrem Gesicht. Geschockt wich er rückwärts stolpernd zurück. „Du bist eine Maschine", brachte er die Arme abwehrend ausgestreckt hervor.

Cameron lies dem Geschockten Mann keine Möglichkeit zu entfliehen, sie hatte einfach keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Sie ergriff sein Handgelenk und hielt es wie in einem Schraubstock fest. „Kennst Du John Connor?" Fragte sie ihn. „Nein!" antwortete er ein wenig zu schnell. „Du lügst mich an", sagte sie zu ihm. Seine Körperreaktionen hatten ihr Alles verraten. Er kannte John. Seit Tagen hatte sie sich die Worte zurechtgelegt, die sie John übermitteln wollte. „Sag John, der Zinnmann möchte den Zauberer von Oz sprechen. Ich warte bei seiner Mutter. Kannst Du Dir das merken?" Ich kenne keinen John Connor", wiederholte er." „Überbring einfach nur die Botschaft", sprach sie und drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen. „Hast Du einen Namen? Ich bin Michael." Die Worte kamen aus seinem Mund, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Sie zögerte kurz. „Cameron", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort und verschwand aus Michaels Blickfeld.

'Wow, dass glaubt mir kein Mensch', dachte er noch, bevor er sich seiner Lage bewusst wurde. Schnell drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Bunker. Er würde John Connor diese Nachricht persönlich überbringen.

**26. Oktober 2016 (Zentralbunker des Widerstandes L.A.)**

John saß gerade beim Frühstück, als ihm berichtet wurde, dass ein Überlebender einer Späher-Einheit eine Botschaft für ihn habe. „Soll herkommen", schnarrte John.

Johns Adjutant winkte Michael Kempton heran. Michael näherte sich schüchtern seinem Befehlshaber. Alle Augen in dem großen Raum waren auf den verdreckten Mann gerichtet, der sich zu John herunter beugte und leise etwas zu ihm sagte. John, der gerade einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte verschluckte sich und spuckte und hustete das Wasser wieder aus. Mit hervorquellenden Augen fragte er heiser: „Hat sie sonst noch etwas gesagt?" „Ich habe sie gefragt, wie sie heißt." „Und?" „Sie sagte ihr Name wäre Cameron."John sprang so schnell von seinem Stuhl auf, dass dieser polternd nach Hinten umkippte. Eine Minute lang starrte er den Soldaten sprachlos an. Johns Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander und er spürte, dass das eben erst gegessene wieder seinen Hals herauf wollte. 'Konnte das ein Trick des Gegners sein?', Fragte er sich. 'Nein", dachte er. Den Hinweis auf den Zauberer von Oz konnte nur von Cameron kommen. Seine Cameron, die ihn einfach so verlassen hatte. Fast 5 Jahre hatte er nichts von ihr gehört und jetzt tauchte sie einfach so auf? Wut und Schmerz wallte in ihm auf. Sein versonnener Blick klärte sich. „Sie!" Er tippte mit Wut im Blick gegen Michael Kemptons Brust, „erscheinen heute Abend 18 Hundert im Konferenzraum zur Lagebesprechung. Jetzt gehen sie Duschen, lassen ihre Verletzungen versorgen und legen sich dann schlafen." „Jawohl Sir," Sagte Michael, der mittlerweile Haltung angenommen hatte. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit schreckgeweiteten Augen in Richtung Ausgang. „Und Kempton!?" „Ja Sir?" Michael drehte sich noch einmal um. „Danke," sagte John. „Jawohl Sir." Mit diesen Worten verließ Michael den Speisesaal. Als er um die Ecke bog, wagte er endlich wieder zu atmen. „Das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte er vor sich hin als er in Richtung der Duschräume ging.

**26. Oktober 2016 18.00 Uhr (Konferenzraum)**

Michael Kempton saß wie ein Häufchen Elend am Ende des Konferenztisches. Als John Connor den Raum betrat standen die Anwesenden auf und nahmen Haltung an. „Setzen!" Sagte John. Noch bevor er saß fuhr er fort. „Dieser junge Mann dort," er zeigte auf Michael, „hat mir von einer Begegnung berichtet. Er traf eine alte Freundin, die ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe. Sie wartet da draußen auf mich und ich habe die Absicht mich mit ihr zu treffen." „Halten sie das für klug, Sir?" fragte Martin Bedell. „Sie wird nur mit mir reden. Es hätte keinen Sinn, zu versuchen sie zu einem Treffen an einem anderen Ort zu überreden, sie würde nicht darauf eingehen." „Und wenn wir sie einfach mitnehmen?" John lachte leise, „das würde ich ihnen nicht raten. Sie wird mit einer ganzen Kompanie der Blechköpfe fertig, da ist eine kleine Einheit Soldaten kein Probl.. „Sie ist eine Maschine!" Rief Michael Kempton dazwischen, nur um gleich in seinem Stuhl zusammenzusinken, als er den finsteren Blick seines Befehlshabers bemerkte. Die Augen, die sich auf ihn gerichtet hatten, richteten sich wieder auf John. „Tja, da hat er wohl recht, das ist sie wohl. Sie ist ein Cyborg, sieht aus wie wir, ist aber eine ein-Mann Armee. Dagegen sind die Blechköpfe der Asiaten ein Dreck. Ein Ausdruck von Frustration hatte sich auf Johns Gesicht breit gemacht angesichts der Tatsache, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, warum Cameron damals so plötzlich verschwunden war. „Also Gut Bedell, Sie und Kempton sowie zwei weitere Männer werden mich begleiten. Abmarsch ist 22 Hundert." „Und wohin fragte Martin Bedell verwundert?" „Nach Hause,".sagte John mit finsterer Mine.

**27. Oktober 2016 3.21 Uhr (In der Nähe des Connor Hauses)**

Es war ihnen gelungen ungesehen bis in die Nähe des Hauses zu kommen. Mittlerweile waren nur noch wenige Maschinen des Gegners unterwegs und wenn, dann nur in großen Gruppen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie sie Schaden anrichten konnten. Die Maschinen hatten eine ganz einfache Programmstruktur. Komplexere Aufgaben waren einfach nicht möglich.

John war sich nicht sicher was er fühlte. Einerseits schien er sich zu freuen Cameron wiederzusehen, andererseits war er unglaublich wütend auf sie. Als das Haus in Sicht kam, konnte er sie schon von Weitem ausmachen. Wie eine Statue stand sie bei den Gräbern Kates und seiner Mutter. Wenn er an Sarah dachte, kochte die Wut auf Cameron in ihm hoch. Am Fuß des Hügels gab er die Anweisung, dass seine Männer die Umgebung im Auge behalten sollten. Er setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er noch einen Meter von Cameron entfernt war.

Cameron hatte ihn schon identifiziert, als er in Sicht kam. Sie wusste zunächst nicht was sie sagen sollte, zumal sie den Impuls verspürte ihn zu umarmen. Sie sah die Wut in seinem Gesicht „John, es tut Mir le..." Eine schallende Ohrfeige riss ihr das Wort von den Lippen. John hatte einen schnellen Schritt gemacht und dann ansatzlos mit der flachen Hand zugeschlagen. Camerons Kopf wurde ein Wenig zur Seite gerissen. Der Schlag war nicht schlimm gewesen und sie wusste, dass John das wusste. Das Gefühl dahinter war für Cameron umso schmerzhafter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte John sich um und ging zu seinen Männern zurück, die die Szene mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtet hatten. Michael Kempton dachte, Cameron würde eventuell zurückschlagen, sie blieb aber zu seiner Überraschung völlig bewegungslos stehen und beobachtete John, der einfach wegging. Als er Michael erreichte, sagte John zu ihm: „Sie soll uns folgen." Nicht nur Michael zog verwundert die Brauen in die Höhe. Auch Bedell und die beiden Anderen Männer konnten ihr Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Michael brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu fassen, bevor er Cameron durch Winken zu verstehen gab, dass sie mitkommen sollte.

Cameron stand wie erstarrt. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Manchmal hasste sie es wirklich mit Tränendrüsen ausgestattet zu sein. Sie dachte schon, dass John nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte als Michael Kempton ihr zuwinkte. Wenig erleichtert setzte sie sich in Bewegung, um den Männern zu folgen. Allerdings hielt sie Abstand, damit Niemand die Gefühlsregungen auf ihrem Gesicht beobachten konnte.

War der Hinweg ereignislos verlaufen, so war der Rückweg nicht ganz so ungefährlich. Zweimal mussten sie einer Gruppe Maschinen ausweichen, bevor sie zur Bunkeranlage kamen. Schüsse waren zu hören. Der Bunker wurde gegen eine Gruppe von Maschinen verteidigt. Fünf der Metallkonstruktionen hielten den Eingang unter Beschuss. Noch bevor John den Angriffsbefehl geben konnte huschte Cameron an den Männern vorbei. Ihre Bewegungen waren immer noch elegant und fließend musste John bewundernd anerkennen. Mit fast unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit erreichte sie die Gegnerischen Einheiten. Handkante, Fuß, Ellbogen, Knie und Schulter kamen zum Einsatz. In weniger als 10 Sekunden hatte sie die Maschinen in nutzlosen Schrott verwandelt. Zuletzt stand sie wie ein Racheengel mit leicht abgespreizten Armen in den Metalltrümmern. Als sie den Kopf hob, konnte man deutlich den Triumph in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

Als John sie erreichte blieb er nur kurz stehen, schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann weiter. Sie blickte ihm irritiert nach, als er an ihr vorbeiging.

Cameron wurde in die Basis geleitet. Ohne Umwege brachte man sie zu Johns Büro. Als sie den Raum betrat sah sie auf einem Tisch Fotos stehen, Abgebildet waren Johns Mutter, Kate , zwei kleine Jungen und ein Mädchen. Irritierenderweise war das Mädchen rothaarig. Erst bei genauerer Analyse der Gesichtszüge erkannte Cameron Savannah Weaver. 'Was macht ein Bild von Savannah auf Johns Tisch?'. Fragte sich Cameron. Auf einigen Bildern waren auch Catherine Weaver und John-Henry zu sehen, die offensichtlich mit den Kindern spielten. Cameron runzelte amüsiert die Stirn, bis sie vor der offenen Tür Geräusche hörte.

Mit finsterem Blick betrat John den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, den protestierenden Ausruf Martin Bedells ignorierend.

**Oktober 2016 11.13 Uhr (John Connors Büro)**

Wo warst Du?! Als Cameron den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten fuhr John fort: „WO WARST DU, ALS DIE WELT ZUM TEUFEL GING? WO WARST DU; ALS MOM KRANK WURDE? WO WARST DU ALS KATE GETÖTET WURDE ?" Leiser fuhr er fort, „wo warst Du als Mom starb? Tränen wallten in seinen Augen. Cameron hatte sich geduckt, als John sie anschrie. Ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hob sie den Blick und sah in seine tränenerfüllten Augen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so voller Schmerz gesehen. „Du hast versprochen mich zu beschützen...uns zu beschützen." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen und Tränen liefen Johns Wangen herunter, als er mit nun hängendem Kopf vor Cameron stand. „Ich wollte ja zurückkommen, nur..." „Nur?" hakte John nach. Vorsichtig legte Cameron eine Hand an Johns Wange. „Als ich zu Thanksgiving wiederkam, nachdem ich ein Jahr lang geschlafen habe war Kate …." Cameron schniefte und diesmal liefen ihr Tränen herunter. „Sie war schwanger und ihr saht so glücklich aus. Ich konnte einfach nicht... Ich... Ein Jahr später... Ich habe dich gesehen, wie Du gestrahlt hast, als du das Kind auf dem Arm hattest und sie war wieder schwanger." Jetzt weinte Cameron. „Dann stellte ich irgendwie den Timer falsch und bin erst dieses Jahr wieder aufgewacht." Kaum verständlich waren diese Worte, da Cameron deutliches Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Mom hat Dich gesucht", sagte John leise. „Was?" fragte Cameron. „Sie wollte mich töten, sie sagte, dass nachdem Alles vorbei sei, würde ich nicht mehr gebraucht." „Das war ein Scherz." Gequält klangen Johns Worte. Als Cameron ihn tränenerfüllt ansah. „Sie hat dich gesucht, bis sie vor Schmerzen nur noch kriechen konnte. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen. Ihre letzten Worte waren:'Sag´Cam, dass es mir Leid tut'. Danach schloss sie für Immer die Augen." Haltlos weinend sackte Cameron auf dem Boden zusammen. John kniete sich ebenfalls hin und nahm Cameron ganz fest in die Arme. Er hatte begriffen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war.

**Oktober 2016 11.18 Uhr (VOR John Connors Büro)**

Ein etwa 16 Jahre altes roothaariges Mädchen erreichte die Tür und wurde von den Soldaten aufgehalten. „Was ist los, ist Dad da drin?" „Er hat eine Besprechung mit dieser ...Cameron." Nur zögerlich war der Name über Martin Bedells Lippen gekommen. „Cameron! Sie ist hier?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schob sie Martin Bedell einfach aus dem Weg, während Michael Kempton schon freiwillig Platz machte. Die beiden begleitenden Soldaten mischten sich schon deshalb nicht ein, weil Savannah Connor dafür bekannt war, schoneinmal ihre Krallen auszufahren, wenn man sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Leise öffnete sie die Tür, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen, nachdem sie die Beiden Menschen erblickt hatte, die sich in der Mitte des Zimmers weinend auf dem Boden in den Armen hielten. Savannah war, falls möglich, noch blasser geworden. Ihr war klar, dass dies Niemand sehen durfte, um John Connors Autorität nicht zu untergraben. „Niemand, absolut Niemand öffnet diese Türe, es sei den von Innen." Martin Bedell, selbst Befehlsgeber, schrumpfte unter dem Blick des Mädchens sichtbar zusammen. „Verstanden", war Alles, was Bedell hervorbrachte. Schnell ging Savannah zurück in Richtung ihres Quartieres.

**Oktober 2016 11.27 Uhr (IN John Connors Büro)**

Noch immer hockten Cameron und John eng umschlungen auf dem Boden. Schon vor Minuten waren die Tränen versiegt und Beide genossen nun diese Umarmung.

Dann schließlich lösten sie sich langsam voneinander, hielten sich aber weiter an den Armen. Zögerlich Hoben beide den Kopf und sahen sich an. Wortlos hob John Eine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig und zärtlich an Camerons Wange. Fast ängstlich sah Cameron dabei zu und schloss schließlich bei der Berührung die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden tat John etwas, was er schon seit vielen Jahren tun wollte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie vorsichtig auf den Mund. Cameron riss erstaunt die Augen auf, nur um sie wieder bis zur Hälfte zu schließen und schließlich den Kuss zu erwiedern. Nachdem sich die Beiden getrennt hatten, erhob sich John und zog Cameron in die Höhe. „Das wollte ich schon 1999 tun." Erstaunt sah Cameron ihn an. „Aber... Riley und Kate?" „Als Riley auftauchte, war ich zu tiefst einsam und Kate,... Kate hat mich getröstet nachdem Du mich verlassen hattest. Was glaubst Du, warum ich Dir eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt habe, nachdem Du mich töten wolltest?" Cameron brachte kein Wort hervor. Ihr Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Ich hatte immer nur den Moment im Kopf, als Du zwischen den Trucks eingeklemmt warst, um Dein Leben flehtest und mir sagtest, dass Du mich liebst. Der Satz war wie ein Echo in meinem Kopf. Als ich Dir die Waffe gab, war ich bereit zu sterben. Ich konnte Dich einfach nicht verbrennen. Wie Du so dagelegen hast... Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt, in dem Moment, als Du mich nach meinem Namen fragtest. Das hat sich niemals geändert." „W..w..warum hast Du nie etwas gesagt?" Du warst so kalt, hast mich belogen, immer dieses regungslose Gesicht. Du warst nie für mich da. Außerdem dachte ich das wäre klar, nachdem ich Dir in die Zukunft gefolgt war." Cameron dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich habe Dich oft belogen, Das ist richtig, aber nur wenn es nötig war und nie wenn ich Dir gesagt habe, dass ich Dich liebe." Betroffen blickte John sie an. Wieder nahmen sie sich in die Arme, diesmal in der Gewissheit, dass sie sich liebten.

Minuten später sagte John: „Ich lass Dir ein Quartier zuweisen und ich werde jemanden vorbeischicken, der Dir Kleidung bringt und deine Wunden versorgt. Cameron konnte nur nicken. Dann ging John zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Er schickte Martin Bedell weg, nachdem er ihm zugesichert hatte, dass Cameron keine Gefahr darstellte. Michael Kempton dagegen flüsterte er einige Dinge zu, bevor er Cameron zuwinkte. Michael Kempton lächelte Cameron schüchtern an. „Folgen sie mir bitte." Sagte er schüchtern zu der Person, von der er wusste, was sie war.

**Oktober 2016 12.05 Uhr (Quartier der Connors)**

Cameron war noch immer erstaunt, dass Michael Kempton sie in einen Raum INNERHALB von Johns Familienquartier gebracht hatte. Als er gegangen war, sah sie sich in den Räumlichkeiten um. Ein kleines Bad, vier Schlafzimmer und ein Gemeinschaftsraum. Da alle Türen offen standen, hatte sie keine Scheu einen Blick hinein zu werfen. In dem Zimmer der Jungen lag überall Spielzeug herum. Dann ein Zimer, dass offenbar einer Frau gehörte und schließlich Johns Zimmer, dass sie vorsichtig betrat. Sie lies ihre Hände über die Einrichtungsgegenstände gleiten und berührte seine Sachen. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und nahm sein Kopfkissen in die Arme. Dann erst nahm sie die Person wahr, die lächelnd im Türrahmen stand. „Savannah." „Hallo Cameron. Ich bin hier, um Dich zu verarzten. Dann suchen wir in meinem Kleiderschrank nach etwas passendem für Dich. Du dürftest etwa meine Größe haben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ergriff Savannah Camerons Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in ihren Raum. Dann fing sie resolut an, Cameron auszuziehen. „Uah, Du stinkst!" Savannah hielt sich die Nase zu und schob die erstaunte Cameron in Richtung Bad, legte ihr ein Badetuch hin und verschloss die Tür von Außen. Sie lehnte sich einen Augenblick gegen die Tür, riss die Augen auf, schüttelte sich kurz und ging dann grinsend zurück in ihr Zimmer. Zehn Minuten später kam Cameron nur in das Badetuch gewickelt zurück. Savannah deutete ihr an, sich zu setzen und begann dann ihre Verletzungen zu versorgen. „Was ist eigentlich mit der Welt passiert?" Savanna verharrte kurz, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen.:

„Einigen asiatischen Staaten ist es gelungen, heimlich ohne John-Henrys Wissen eine Roboterarmee zu bauen. Diese wurden dann überall auf der Welt in Lagerhäusern untergebracht. Wenn gefragt wurde, wurde gesagt, das seien neuartige Arbeitsroboter, die demnächst ausgeliefert werden sollte. Deshalb waren die USA, Russland und Europa völlig unvorbereitet, als am Stichtag Millionen von Robotern aus den Lagerhäusern strömten und Alles niedermachten, was ihnen vor die Waffen kam. Was diesen Maschinen an Intelligenz und Widerstandskraft fehlte machten sie durch ihre unglaubliche Anzahl einfach wett. Die Armeen wurden einfach überrannt. Die Maschinen erhielten kurze Zeit später auch noch Luftunterstützung. Zentrale Einrichtungen einschließlich Zeira wurden durch Selbstmordattentäter vernichtet. Nichteinmal meine Mutter konnte der riesen Explosion entkommen."

Cameron war still geblieben und lauschte der kurzen Erklärung. Nachdem Savannah geendet hatte klapste sie Cameron auf die nackte Schulter und erhob sich dann, um einige Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem Schrank herauszusuchen. Mit sicherem Griff nahm sie Unterwäsche, eine Jeans und ein langärmeliges Top und reichte sie Cameron, die sofort begann sich anzuziehen. „Wenn Du fertig bist, gehen wir zum Speisesaal, dann lernst Du die Jungs kennen." „Ja gerne. ...Und Savannah?" „Ja?" „Danke." „Gern geschehen." Beide Frauen lächelten sich an.

**27. Oktober 2016 12.55 Uhr (In der Nähe des Speisesaales)**

Cameron und Savannah hörten Geschrei und Hundegebell aus Richtung des Speisesaales. Während Savannah die Stirn runzelte, versuchte Cameron mit ihrem elektronischen Gehör genaueres zu verstehen. Als sie einen spitzen Kinderschrei hörten rannten sie gleichzeitig los. Cameron erreichte den Ort des Geschehens schneller als Savannah. Was sie sah lies sie abrupt stoppen. Ein großer Rottweiler stand in der Mitte des Speisesaales über dem blutigen Körper eines Mannes. Die Augen des Tieres waren auf ein kleines Mädchen fixiert, dass dem Tier am nächsten stand. „Der Hund ist durchgedreht!" Rief Jemand in dem Durcheinander. Cameron schob sich durch die zurückgewichene Menge. Auf der anderen Seite des Saales sah sie John, der Anweisungen zu erteilen schien. Als er Cameron erblickte hielt er seinen Adjutanten am Arm zurück. Cameron schob sich langsam an der Front der Menschenmenge vorbei, bis sie in die Nähe des Mädchens kam. Ein letzter schneller Schritt und sie griff sich das Mädchen mit dem linken Arm, ohne den Hund aus den Augen zu lassen. Als dieser Cameron witterte wurde er noch aggressiver und duckte sich zum Sprung. Das Mädchen in der entgegengesetzten Richtung auf dem Arm haltend erwartete Cameron das Tier. Als der Hund sprang, machte Cameron einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite. Wie eine Schlange schnellte ihr rechter Arm vor und ergriff das Tier im Genick. In einer fließenden Bewegung schmetterte sie das Tier zu Boden. Eine kurze Bewegung der Hand und nach einem hässlichen Geräusch blieb das Tier regungslos liegen.

Die Menschen in dem Speisesaal waren verstummt. Alle starrten entsetzt auf die junge Frau, die ein so starkes Tier mit einer Hand getötet hatte.

Während Savannah zu dem Verletzten eilte, näherte sich eine Frau Cameron. Als das Mädchen auf Camerons Arm, weinend die Arme nach der Frau ausstreckte, übergab Cameron ihr das Mädchen. Ein eingeschüchtertes „Danke" veranlasste Cameron zu der Bemerkung: „Gern geschehen." Das Lächeln auf Camerons Gesicht lies auch ein Lächeln auf den Gesichtern vieler der Anwesenden erscheinen.

Als die Sanitäter erschienen, lies die Spannung im Saal deutlich nach und die Ersten begannen sich wieder für ihre Mahlzeit zu interessieren. „Er wird es überleben," sagte Savannah zu Cameron, die mittlerweile wieder Augenkontakt mit John hergestellt hatte.

An Johns Tisch saßen seine Beiden Söhne. Zwei weitere Gedecke waren vorbereitet. Als sich Cameron dem Tisch näherte ging John ihr entgegen. Zu ihrer maßlosen Überraschung begrüßte er sie mit einem kurzen Kuss. Sein jüngerer Sohn kam auf sie zugerannt und blieb vor ihr stehen. Mit in den Nacken gelegten Kopf starrte er zu ihr hoch. Cameron ging in die Knie. Als sie sich auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm befand, legte er den Kopf zur Seite und fragte ganz unschuldig: „Bist Du meine neue Mami?" Camerons Augen wurden groß. Fragend starrte sie zuerst den Jungen an und dann John. Der zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern. Savannah stöhnte kurz auf und nahm dann den Jungen auf den Arm. „Komm J J , lass Cameron ersteinmal in Ruhe." „J J ?" Fragend blickte Cameron John an. "John Junior, kurz JJ." Erwiderte dieser. „Der arme Junge," Sagte Cameron nur, woraufhin Alle im Saal, die die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatten in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Die Lacher ignorierend stellte John seinen anderen Sohn vor: „Und das hier ist Kyle-Henry." Der Junge gab Cameron schüchtern die Hand. „Savannah habe ich adoptiert, als ihre Mutter starb. Alle setzten sich jetzt hin. Cameron hatte viele Fragen. Alle saßen noch stundenlang am Tisch und redeten über die Vergangenheit. Schließlich, als Savannah mit den Jungs ins Quartier zurückgegangen war sagte Cameron: „John ich habe eine Idee". Aufmerksam lauschte John Camerons Vorschlag. Danach wurde noch über die Details diskutiert und Johns Stab wurde hinzugezogen, nachdem man sich in den Konferenzraum zurückgezogen hatte. Gegen zehn Uhr abends gingen John und Cameron zurück in ihr Quartier.

Cameron hatte zwar ihren eigenen Raum, dieser wurde aber nie benutzt.

**Epilog**

In den folgenden zwei Jahren verbreitete ein misteriöser Attentäter Angst und Schrecken im Asiatischen Raum. Diktatoren und Militärbefehlshaber wurden getötet oder verschwanden und Demokratisch gewählte Führer traten anschließend an deren Stelle.

Der Attentäter blieb unerkannt aber die Legende eines schwarzen Racheengels machte die Runde. Nach dem Sturz aller feindlichen Diktatoren kehrte wieder Ruhe auf der Welt ein und die Menschen begannen mit den Aufräumungsarbeiten. Alle zerstörten Länder erhielten großzügige Unterstützung von den ehemaligen Feinden.

An zwei Gräbern neben einem Haus auf einem Hügel standen Arm in Arm zwei Menschen und betrachteten still die Gräber während zwei Jungs auf der Veranda spielten, streng beobachtet von einer rothaarigen jungen Frau, die im Buch „Der Zauberer von Oz" las.

„Wirst Du den Posten annehmen?" Fragte Cameron leise. „Nein, den Rest meines Lebens werde ich nur mit Dir und den Kindern verbringen." Sagte John nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Die sollen sich ihre Regierung sonst wo hin stecken." Sagte John, bevor er Camerons Mund mit einem Kuss bedeckte, der den Sonnenuntergang verblassen lies.

ENDE


	8. Schatten

**A/N  
**

Eine Story aus April 2009. Ich habe bewusst nicht viel verändert, damit man sehen kann wie sich mein Schreibstil über die Zeit geändert hat.

Ich hatte in der Überarbeitung lediglich viel mehr Leerzeilen eingefügt. die leider beim hochladen wieder im Nirvana verschwunden sind

Zum Inhalt:

Dies ist ein Crossover mit Twilight.

ABER

Ich hatte Twilight damals nicht gesehen. Lediglich einige spärliche Informationen von einer Kollegin lagen mir vor, den Rest habe ich mir zusammengereimt. Die Namen habe ich mir alle selbst ausgedacht. Namensgleichheiten sind also nur zufällig.

Für diese Kollegin habe ich die Story übrigens auf Wunsch auch geschrieben und ich spiele heute noch mit dem Gedanken an ein Sequel.

* * *

**Schatten**

**Kapitel 1**

High School. Langweiliger Unterricht, Dumme Lehrer und ätzende Mitschüler. John war mal wieder in seinem Element. Der einzige Lichtblick war wie immer Cameron, sein Beschützer, **sein **Terminator. Die Jungs waren neidisch, die Mädchen eifersüchtig auf seine schöne „Schwester", die Allen die kalte Schulter zeigte.

Wie so oft in den letzte Wochen fielen ihm die Beiden wieder einmal auf. Dunkel gekleidet, blass und genauso unbeliebt wie er. Sie war kleiner als John, schulterlange blonde Haare und eigentlich recht hübsch, Er war ein Stück größer als John, Sehr Schlank mit ständig abweisendem Blich ignorierte er seine Mitschüler. Sie waren „Freaks", genau wie John. Früher war er sehr beliebt. Besonders bei den Mädchen. Seitdem er aber diverse High Schools besucht hatte und seine paranoide Mutter ständig mit ihm umzog, war er ein Freak. Er mied die normalen Jugendlichen, er hatte kein „Leben", das er mit ihnen teilen könnte.

Er sah einige Cheerleader den Gang hinuntergehen. Als sie an den Beiden vorbeigingen, stieß eine von ihnen dem Mädchen die Bücher und Blätter aus der Hand. Resignierend blickend ging das Mädchen in die Knie, um Alles wieder aufzusammeln. Ohne zu überlegen lief John zu dem Mädchen, kniete sich hin und half ihr, ihre Unterlagen aufzusammeln. „Danke", sagte sie ein wenig schüchtern, als er ihr die Sachen anreichte. „Gern geschehen", entgegnete John. „Ich bin übrigens John." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie ein wenig eingeschüchtert ergriff. „Tamara", erwiderte sie. Sekunden peinlicher Stille folgten, bis Tamara ihre Hand von John löste. „Das ist mein Bruder Jakob." John streckte ihm die Hand hin, die dieser aber nicht ergriff. Peinlich berührt lies John seine Hand wieder sinken. Als Cameron sich zu ihnen gesellte dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis John das registrierte. „Das ist meine Schwester Cameron." Anstatt, das die Beiden Cameron begrüßten starrten sie sie nur an, bis Jakob die Hand seiner Schwester ergriff und sie an John und Cameron vorbeizog, den Blick starr auf Cameron gerichtet. „Das war merkwürdig", sinnierte John vor sich hin. So abweisend reagierten normalerweise nur Tiere auf Cameron insbesondere Hunde konnten sie nicht leiden.

„Die beiden sind keine normalen Menschen." „Hä?" „Sie sind keine normalen Menschen und auch keine Maschinen. Ihre Körpertemperatur ist zu niedrig." „Vielleicht irgendeine Krankheit?" Fragte John nachdenklich geworden. Er mochte Tamara, sie schien nett zu sein. Er mochte sie nicht so sehr, wie er Cameron mochte aber wenigstens schien das blonde Mädchen lebendig zu sein. „Sie könnten eine Gefahr sein." erklärte Cameron demonstrativ. „Sie werden nicht getötet, hast Du mich verstanden?" „Verstanden, John." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihre Missbilligung aber wie so oft würde sie seine Entscheidung akzeptieren, solange sie keine direkte Gefahr darstellten. Dann allerdings...

„Wir werden sie im Auge behalten. Nach der Schule verfolgen wir sie." Johns Entscheidungen waren unumstößlich. Resignierend verdrehte Cameron die Augen, was John aber nicht bemerkte.

**Kapitel 2**

Schulschluss. John und Cameron trafen sich vor der Schule. Die letzte Stunde hatten sie getrennten Unterricht. Sie sahen Tamara und Jakob die Straße hinuntergehen. Als die Beiden weit genug entfernt waren gingen John und Cameron hinterher. Tamara und Jakob hatten die Kapuzen ihrer Sweatshirts über die Köpfe gezogen. Das war bei mehr als 20 Grad schon ziemlich seltsam. Wieder musste John an eine Krankheit denken. „Cam, hast du irgendeine Idee, ob eine Krankheit die niedrige Körpertemperatur auslösen kann?" „Nein John, mir ist keine Krankheit bekannt, die das verursachen könnte." „Das heißt aber nicht, dass es keine gibt?" Erkundigte sich John. „Ich habe von medizinischen Büchern abgesehen viel gelesen aber eine Krankheit, die eine Hypothermie auslöst , bei der der Patient keine weiteren Symptome zeigt ist mir nicht bekannt."

Seit 10 Minuten folgten sie Tamara und Jakob bereits. Mittlerweile hatten sie einen Wald erreicht und sie mussten vorsichtig sein, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten, sie hatten mittlerweile eine Stelle erreicht, an der die Vegetation besonders dicht stand, blieben Tamara und Jakob plötzlich stehen und sahen sich hastig nach allen Seiten um. John und Cameron waren schnell hinter einem Gebüsch in Deckung gegangen. „Haben sie uns bemerkt?" flüsterte John fast unhörbar, was Cameron aber hervorragend verstehen konnte. Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. Beide beobachteten weiter die Geschwister, die weiter vorne nun Rücken an Rücken die Umgebung beobachteten. Plötzlich war ein krachendes Geräusch zu hören, als vor und hinter den Beiden große Tiere das Gebüsch durchbrachen. „Das müssen Bären sein," sagte John, der sofort aufsprang und seine Waffe zog. Cameron, die das Ganze besser sehen konnte, erwiderte nichts, da sie das was sie sah nicht mit ihrer Datenbank in Einklang bringen konnte. John hatte schon zehn Meter Vorsprung, als Cameron die Gefahr erkannte, in der er schwebte, wenn er eingriff. Mit Leichtigkeit holte sie John ein und blieb an seiner Seite. 30 Meter weiter wurde Jakob gerade zu Boden gestoßen . Das Tier stand breitbeinig über ihm und wollte gerade mit der Klaue ausholen, als Cameron aus vollem Lauf in es krachte. John hingegen visierte das Tier an, das gerade Tamara angreifen wollte und feuerte zuerst drei, dann weitere drei Schüsse auf das Tier ab, das rückwärts strauchelte. Hinter John war ein Jaulen zu hören begleitet von einem hässlichen Krachen. Beim Blick über die Schulter sah er Cameron, die gerade das Tier fallen lies, nachdem sie ihm sichtlich das Genick gebrochen hatte. Sonst würde es wohl nicht nach hinten sehen können. Als John wieder nach vorne sah, bemerkte er das andere Tier, das sich wieder erhoben hatte. Noch bevor er weiter schießen konnte, war das Tier mit einem Satz im Unterholz verschwunden. Während sich Jakob alleine erhob, bot John Tamara seine Hand an. „Bist Du OK?" Fragte John. Verwundert fragte er sich, ob er richtig gesehen hatte, dass Tamaras Augen kurzzeitig schwarz gewesen waren, schüttelte diesen unsinnigen Gedanken aber gleich wieder ab. Angst spiegelte sich in den Augen des Mädchens wieder, als sie sich schluchzend an Johns Brust warf. Cameron indessen beobachtete gleichzeitig das Tier vor ihr auf dem Boden und Jakob, der mit hängenden Schultern dastand und John und Tamara beobachtete. Dann trat das ein, wovon Cameron gehofft hatte, es würde nicht passieren. Aus dem Tier wurde langsam ein Mensch. „John!" rief Cameron. Der blickte über die Schulter und sah Cameron fragend an, die mit einem Wink ihres Kopfes auf das Tier seine Aufmerksamkeit da hin lenkte. Johns Augen wurden groß, als er den nackten Mann sah, der auf dem Waldboden lag. „Was zum..." Tamara hatte sich mittlerweile gefangen und stieß John von sich. „Wer seid ihr?" Fragte Jakob. Seine Augen waren auf Cameron gerichtet. Dies waren die ersten Worte, die John ihn hatte sprechen hören. Selbst im Unterricht war er nur still gewesen.

**Kapitel 3 „Tamara"**

Da stand er vor ihr. John Baum ihr Retter. Er war ihr gleich am ersten Tag aufgefallen. Eine Aura von Wissen und Autorität umgab ihn und er wurde ebenso gemieden wie sie selbst. Scheu sah sie auf seine Waffe. Wer war er, dass er eine Waffe trug? War er ein Jäger? Nein, dann hätte er gewartet, bis die Werwölfe ihre Arbeit beendet gehabt hätten. Und seine Schwester hatte mit bloßen Händen einen Werwolf erlegt, etwas was selbst den Alten schwer fiel. Sie hatte es einfach so getan. Cameron umgab ein Geruch, den sich Tamara nicht erklären konnte. Irgendetwas nichtmenschliches haftete ihr an. Zuerst bemerkt hatten sie es am Mittag, als John ihr geholfen hatte ihre Sachen aufzuheben. aber sie schien zumindest für Tamara und Jakob nicht gefährlich zu sein. Sie war es ja auch nicht für John. Es war ohnehin seltsam, dass die schöne schlanke Cameron an offensichtlich nichts Anderem Interesse hatte als ihrem Bruder. Die Mädchen in der Schule waren neidisch auf Camerons makelloser Figur, ihrem dunklen Teint, ihren großen braunen Kulleraugen und ihren vollen langen Haaren. Tamara hätte auch gerne braune Haare wie Cameron oder schwarze Haare wie ihr Bruder aber durch eine Laune der natur war sie die einzige Blonde in der Familie.

„Danke John." Tamara hauchte die Worte nur. Als ihre zitternden Knie nachgaben war John es, der verhinderte dass sie hinfiel, indem er sie einfach wieder in die Arme nahm. Da stand sie nun zitternd in den Armen dieses süßen Jungen, der aber leider Keiner von ihnen war. „Alles OK mit Dir?" fragte John sie, eine Hand streichelte ihren Hinterkopf. Sie konnte nur nicken. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm. Als sie hinblickte sah sie ihren Bruder, der eindringlich zu ihr sagte „Wir müssen gehen!" Mehr gezogen als freiwillig musste sie Johns Arme verlassen. Ihr Bruder zog sie einfach fort aus der Wärme seiner Umarmung. Für einen Moment hatte sie sich wie ein Mensch gefühlt. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter, als John außer Sicht war.

**Kapitel 4**

„Werwölfe." John drehte sich um. „Cam, was hast Du gesagt?" „Werwölfe John, diese Tiere waren Werwölfe." „Ach? Und Tamara und ihr Bruder sind dann wohl Vampire, oder was?" Als Cameron ihn nur ansah schüttelte er den Kopf. „Cam, Du hast zu viel Underworld gesehen." „Jakob hatte schwarze Augen und spitze Eckzähne, als ich den Werwolf angriff. Abgesehen von der Tageszeit sind Werwölfe und Vampire die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung." Cameron hob dozierend die Hand. „Wenn alles auf eine Möglichkeit hindeutet, wie unwahrscheinlich sie auch sei, so muss sie der Wahrheit entsprechen, Doktor Watson." John verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt rezitierte Cameron auch noch Sherlock Holmes. Er musste ihr unbedingt eine Beschäftigung suchen. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Cameron deutete auf den Toten zu ihren Füßen. John sah sich um. Wirf ihn da den Abhang herunter ins dichte Unterholz, da wird er vielleicht nie gefunden. Cameron sah sich um, als sie sicher war, dass Niemand in der Nähe war, warf sie den Körper dorthin, wo John ihr gezeigt hatte. Auch sie war der Meinung, das wäre ein sicherer Platz.

„Tamara hat einen Narren an Dir gefressen." W.. w ..WAS!?" „Tamara hat einen Narren an Dir gefressen." Widerholte Cameron den Satz. John verdrehte die Augen. Wo hatte sie das denn nun schon wieder her. „Was willst Du denn jetzt damit andeuten?" „Sie mag Dich, hat einen Faible für Dich, steht auf Dich." John fragte sich langsam, ob Cameron nicht schon zu viel gelesen und DVDs gesehen hatte. Außerdem, klang Cameron nicht ein wenig eifersüchtig, fragte er sich. Unsinn, sie hat ja keine Gefühle, oder? Den ganzen Weg zurück zur Schule wusste John nicht, ob er über Tamara oder Cameron mehr erstaunt sein sollte. „Kein Wort zu Mom oder Derek, versprich mir Das." „Ich verspreche es." Antwortete Cameron mit ihrer stereotypen Stimme. „Und morgen rede ich mit Tamara. Ich muss wissen, was hier gespielt wird.

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Tag wartete John vergeblich auf Tamaras Erscheinen. Auf seine Frage hin erklärte man ihm im Schulbüro, dass die Beiden heute krank seien.

In der Informatikstunde hackte sich John in den Schulcomputer, um die Adresse herauszubekommen.

Nach der Schule fuhren Lohn und Cameron zu der angegebenen Adresse, Es handelte sich um eine alte Villa auf einem abgelegenen Grundstück. Noch außer Sicht hielt Cameron den Wagen an. „John es ist zu gefährlich. Ich sollte alleine gehen." „Nein Cam, wenn Du alleine gehst werden sie das erst recht als Angriff werten. Ich muss einfach wissen, was hier gespielt wird." „Magst du sie?" John war der Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht entgangen. „Wieso interessiert Dich das?" „Wenn sie eine Gefahr für dich ist, muss ich das wissen, das ist meine Mission." Stellte Cameron leidenschaftslos fest." „Manchmal wünschte ich, das wäre nicht so und Du würdest einfach sagen, was Du..." Ärgerlich über sich selbst schüttelte John den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen als zu Cameron, deshalb war ihm auch entgangen, wie sie bei seinen Worten die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog. Nach ein paar Sekunden Überlegung fuhr John weiter bis vor das Haus.

Äußerlich glich das Haus ein wenig dem Haus von Norman Bates in Psycho, es war alt aber in gutem Zustand.

Als sie den Wagen verließen, war es fast unnatürlich still um sie herum. Nur ein paar Grillen zirpten. Sie gingen zur Veranda. An der Tür holte John nocheinmal tief Luft, bevor er klopfte. Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde die Tür fast unmittelbar darauf geoffnet. Vor John stand eine Schöne Frau in einem schwarzen Kleid, das ihre schlanke Figur betonte. „Ja?" „Mein Name ist John, John Baum, ich bin ein Mitschüler von Tamara, sie war nicht in der Schule und man sagte mir, sie wäre krank und deshalb wollte mich erkundigen, wie es ihr geht und die Hausaufgaben geben." Glatt war diese Lüge über seine Lippen gekommen. Trotzdem sah er der Frau sofort an, das sie wusste , dass er log. „So? Woher hast Du denn Tamaras Adresse?" „Äh..." zwei Sekunden peinliches Schweigen folgten. „John!" Vom Gong gerettet, dachte John. Tamara war hinter der Frau aufgetaucht und bemerkte sofort die Spannung zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter. „John ist in meiner Klasse Mom, ich rede nur kurz mit ihm." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihrer Mutter vorbei, die indigniert die Stirn kräuselte. Insbesondere als Tamara den Türknauf ergriff, und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. „John, was machst Du hier?" Fragte sie halb flüsternd. „Ich muss mit Dir über gestern reden." „Das ist jetzt schlecht, wir haben Besuch und... Du musst jetzt gehen." Sagte sie und versuchte John Richtung Auto zu schieben. Als Tamara ins Sonnenlicht trat, hatte Cameron, die das Ganze schweigend beobachtet hatte den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt. „John?" Als er nicht reagierte wiederholte sie „JOHN!" „Endlich riss John sich von Tamara los und drehte sich um. „Was denn , Camer..." Der Rest blieb ihm im Hals stecken als er Tamara erblickte, die vor ihm im Sonnenlicht stand. Ihre Haut funkelte wie ein Diamant. An seinem Blick bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass sie in der Sonne stand. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ging sie hastig zurück in den Schatten der Veranda. John war ihr gefolgt und hielt sie jetzt am Arm fest. „John, Du musst jetzt gehen," sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Ihr Gesicht war traurig und ängstlich zugleich. Außerdem standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie riss sich von John los und griff zum Türknauf als John nur ein Wort sagte. „Vampir!"

**Kapitel 6**

„Wer war das an der Tür?" Fragte Tamaras Vater seine Frau. „Irgendein Junge von ihrer Schule. John..." „Baum", vollendete Jakob den Namen. Auf den Blick hin, den seine ganze Familie ihm zuwarf, senkte er den Kopf. „Erklärung" Forderte sein Vater.

Gestern auf dem Nachhauseweg wurden wir von zwei Werwölfen angegriffen." Bei diesen Worten waren sein Vater, seine beiden Onkel , seine Mutter und auch seine ältere Schwester aufgesprungen. „John Baum und seine Schwester Cameron" fuhr er unbeirrt fort „Haben die Werwölfe angegriffen. Während Cameron sich auf den einen stürzte, der mich gerade fertigmachen wollte, hat John den anderen mit einer Waffe vertrieben." „Bitte?" Fragte sein Vater. „Er hat eine Waffe aber seine Schwester hat dem Werwolf mit bloßen Händen das Genick gebrochen." Unglauben stand in aller Gesichter. „Seine Mutter sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Und warum habt ihr uns das nicht schon vorher erzählt?" Ihr Ton wurde immer schärfer. „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, uns soetwas nicht zu erzählen? Meine Tochter ist alleine da draussen mit einem bewaffneten Jungen und einem Mädchen, das Werwölfe mit bloßer Hand tötet?" „Sie ist nicht... Also ich meine, sie ist schon ein Mädchen aber sie riecht irgendwie nichtmenschlich." Auf den finsteren Blick hin, den sein Vater ihm zuwarf sagte er: „Wir haben das nicht erzählt, weil wir unvorsichtig und dumm waren. Wir sind die Abkürzung durch den Wald gegangen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und Tamara gefolgt von John und Cameron betraten das Haus. Tamaras Vater wollte gerade aufbegehren als Tamara sprach. „Mom, Dad, das sind John und Cameron...Baum. Sie wissen ES!" Brachte sie hervor. Als Tamaras beide Onkel auf John zuglitten, brachte sich Cameron mit einem schnellen Schritt vor John und packte die beiden schwarzäugigen und zähnefletschenden Männer an den Kehlen und stoppte so den Angriff gegen John. „CAMERON, NICHT TÖTEN!" Rief John schnell, ahnend was passieren würde. „JASPER, HENDRIK STOP!" Rief Tamaras Vater. Als sich die Beiden hilflos in Camerons Griff zappelnden Gestalten sichtlich entspannten, lies Cameron sie zögernd los. Mit Angst in den Augen zogen sich die Beiden langsam zurück. Den Blick starr auf Cameron gerichtet, die mit emotionsloser Mine ihrerseits zurückstarrte. Mit einem Blick auf Tamara sagte John: „Bitte, ich möchte nur reden. Wir haben doch Alle unsere Geheimnisse." Mit diesen Worten legte er eine Hand auf Tamaras Schulter, die bei Camerons Reaktion auf den Angriff mit einem Aufschrei zurückgewichen war. Jetzt blickte sie John hoffnungsvoll und dankbar an. Mit einem schnellen Schritt war John vorgetreten und reichte nun Camerons Mutter die Hand. „John Baum."stellte er sich höflich vor. Dann begrüßte er nacheinender die Anwesenden. Bei den beiden Männern zögerte er nur kurz, bevor er ihnen die Hand reichte. Nach dieser Vorstellung bot Tamaras Vater John einen Sessel an, in den dieser sich setzte. Tamara setzte sich auf die Sessellehne, was von ihrer Familie mit allgemeinem Stirnrunzeln aufgenommen wurde. Nur Cameron im Hintergrund zog unbeobachtet die Brauen zusammen. Dann ging sie zu John und legte von Hinten die Hände auf Johns Schultern, was diesmal nicht nur Tamara sondern auch John zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

**Kapitel 7**

2 Stunden später hatten beide Seiten ihre ‚Familiengeschichten' dargelegt. Minutenlang herrschte Stille, nachdem Tamaras Eltern geendet hatten. Verwirrt fuhr sich John durch die Haare. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es soetwas wirklich gibt. Seit meiner Kindheit waren Scynet und Cyborgs die einzigen Monster, die...", bei dem Wort Monster war Tamara aufgesprungen und Cameron hatte ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gegeben. John sah in Tamaras Augen Tränen stehen. Dann fuhr sie herum und lief die Treppe rauf. Gleichzeitig hatte sich Cameron herumgedreht und verlies das Haus. Die Tür krachte mit einem Knall hinter ihr ins Schloss.. Sekundenlang verharrt John und dreht sich dann mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu Tamaras Familie herum. „Was...?" Mehr bringt John nicht hervor. Als er den säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck der Familie bemerkt wird im erst bewusst, was er eben gesagt hat. Er schlägt die Hände vor die Augen und lässt sich in den Sessel Fallen. „Du solltest dich bei Tamara entschuldigen. Sie reagiert etwas empfindlich wenn man sie Monster nennt." Tamaras Vater hatte diese Worte ruhig und sachlich ausgesprochen" „Ich..., ich wollte damit doch nicht andeuten, dass ich Tamara oder Sie für Monster halte. Ich hatte eigentlich die Werwölfe gemeint" John schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotz Allem ist sie ein Mädchen und reagiert nuneinmal so, wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlt. Im übrigen ist sie nicht die Einzige, die eine Entschuldigung verdient." Tamaras Mutter deutete in Richtung Tür. „Aber..." Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis John begriff. „Cameron ist ein Cyborg, man kann ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen." „Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach war sie ziemlich verletzt." Ich begreife gar nichts mehr." John schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tamaras Vater begann zu lächeln." Am Montag in der Schule hast Du Gelegenheit, mit Tamara zu reden. Nächsten Samstag haben wir eine Messe, komm doch mit Deiner Familie und lerne weitere Verwandte von uns kennen. Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen wird es einiges zu bereden geben." „Messe?" „In Johns Augen stand ein großes Fragezeichen. "Ich werde meine Mom kaum überreden können zu einer solchen Messe zu gehen." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Katholisch" „Bitte?" „Katholisch", wiederholte Tamaras Vater und der Rest der Anwesenden grinste. „Wir sind Katholisch." Jetzt war Johns Gesichtsausdruck noch dümmlicher als zuvor, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Aber...?" „John", sprach ihn Tamaras Mutter an. „Wir sind ganz normale Leute. Du musst dich von den Ideen einiger Romanschreiber lösen. Wir trinken Blut und sind stärker und schneller als andere Menschen. Gut, Wir leben ziemlich lange und im Sonnenlicht funkeln wir ein bischen aber ansonsten... Tamara wird nicht nachts in Dein Schlafzimmer geflogen kommen um Dich zu beißen. Was hällst Du übrigens von ihr?" der Themenwechsel kam für John ziemlich überraschend. „Nun ja, sie ist sehr nett und ich denke ich mag sie." „Mag?" Tamaras Vater hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Na ja, wie einen Freund vielleicht. Ich habe einfach zu viel um die Ohren für eine Freundin. Außerdem kann ich es nicht riskieren Jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen." Gut, das ist ein vernünftiger Standpunkt. Nur solltest Du auch mit ihr darüber sprechen. Alles Weitere dann nächste Woche." Mit diesen Worten hatten sich Tamaras Eltern erhoben. John stand ebenfalls auf. „Nochmals danke für die Rettung unserer Kinder." Tamaras Mutter geleitete John zur Tür. Nachdenklich verabschiedete sich John mit einem Nicken und trat auf die Veranda. Er sah Cameron auf dem Beifahrersitz des Wagens und es sah so aus, als würde sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kauen. Als John zum wagen ging und die Tür öffnete hatte sie wieder den gleichen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck wie üblich. „Cam, warum bist Du einfach rausgegangen?" „Ich habe nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau gehalten." Die Antwort kam prompt, allerdings glaubte John einen beleidigten Unterton herauszuhören. „Cam, ich ... Sie haben gesagt, du hättest verletzt ausgesehen, bevor du rausgegangen bist." „John," noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an. „So wie Du immer sagst, ich bin nur eine kann mich nicht mit Worten verletzen, das würde Gefühle voraussetzen. Fahr jetzt los, wir müssen nach Hause. Sarah hat bereits angerufen und gefragt, wo wir sind."

**Kapitel 8**

Die Heimfahrt verlief still. John versuchte einige Male mit Cameron zu reden, die ignorierte ihn aber völlig. Vor dem Connor Haus angekommen stieg Cameron aus und ging ohne John zu beachten in Richtung Haus. Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichte wurde diese aufgerissen und eine grimmig dreinschauende Sarah wollte Cameron schon anschnauzen, sagte aber keinen Ton, als diese einfach an ihr vorbei zur Treppe nach Oben ging. Sekunden später hörte man oben eine Tür knallen. Mittlerweile war John herangekommen. Wieder wollte Sarah etwas sagen doch John kam ihr zuvor: „Mädchen..." Sagte er nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging auch er an Sarah vorbei nach Oben. Sarah stand sekundenlang wie erstarrt und blickte dann auf Derek, der mit gerunzelter Stirn dastand. „Was zum...?" Sagte Sarah nur, noch immer fast sprachlos von dem eben geschehenen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Sarah so weit gefasst, dass sie wieder klar denken konnte. „JOHN! CAMERON! Kommt sofort hier runter!" Nach ein paar Sekunden waren oben Türen zu hören. John sah Cameron an, als er sein Zimmer verließ, die beachtete ihn aber gar nicht und John fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengrube als er Cameron nach unten folgte. Im Wohnraum angekommen sah er Sarah und Derek sitzen und Cameron stand wie meistens regungslos am Fenster und sondierte die Umgebung. „So, jetzt erzähl mal, warum ihr so spät kommt und was dieser Auftritt eben zu bedeuten hatte." „Wir haben heute ein paar Werwölfe und Vampire getroffen." John wurde immer unbehaglicher angesichts der Tatsache, wie das klang und welchen Gesichtsausdruck Sarah und Derek hatten. Während Derek in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, Nahm Sarahs Gesicht allmählich eine tief rote Färbung an. Noch bevor sie ihre Wut herauslassen konnte, warf Cameron ein: „Es stimmt." Derek verstummte abrupt, sah in Richtung Cameron und sein Gesicht nahm diesen 'lasst uns den Blechmann verbrennen' Ausdruck an. Mit einem Knall lies Sarah die angehaltene Luft entweichen. Mit geschlossenen Augen fing John zu erzählen an.

20 Minuten später saßen Sarah und Derek mit offenen Mündern vor John. Peinliche Stille herrschte einige Zeit lang, bevor Derek aufsprang „SCHWACHSINN!" entfuhr es ihm, bevor er in die Küche ging, um ein Bier zu trinken. Sarah hatte die Hände vor die Augen geschlagen. „Ihr zwei glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass wir Euch das abkaufen." „Aber Mom..." „Ihr habt irgendetwas angestellt, was Ihr uns nicht erzählen wollt und dann tischt Ihr uns eine solche Geschichte auf." Sarah schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „John, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Dir." „Aber Mom..." „KEIN WORT MEHR!" Cameron hatte sich herumgedreht, „Sarah wir..." „GEHT SOFORT AUF EURE ZIMMER!" In der Aufregung hat Sarah kurz vergessen, dass Cameron eigentlich gar kein Mensch ist und sie deshalb ihrer Aufforderung kaum nachkommen würde. Um so erstaunter war sie, als Cameron dann ohne Widerspruch wie John mit hängendem Kopf nach Oben ging.

Gegen 2 Uhr in der Nacht schlich sich John leise zu Camerons Zimmer und war enttäuscht, als er sie dort nicht antraf. Cameron hingegen stand vor dem Haus Wache, während Sarah und Derek in der Küche saßen und diskutierten. Während Sarah immer wieder versuchte zu begreifen, warum ihr John eine solche Geschichte auftischte, brachte Derek immer wieder sein Standartargument vor: „Die Maschine muss weg!".

Cameron folgte dem Dialog mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck. Nur ab und zu zuckten ihre Mundwinkel nach unten.

Plötzlich nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus eine Bewegung wahr. Als sie in die Richtung blickte sah sie eine schattenhafte Gestalt an der Außenseite des Hauses hochklettern. Auf Infrarot umgeschaltet erkannte sie einen Werwolf, der da hochkletterte, wo sich Johns Zimmer befand. ‚JOHN!' durchzuckte es ihren Kopf. Auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt und rannte in Richtung Eingangstür. Sarah und Derek griffen automatisch zu den Waffen, als Cameron wie eine Kanonenkugel durch die Haustür krachte. Ohne anzuhalten nahm sie die Treppe mit zwei langen Sätzen und erreichte Johns Zimmer. Sie durchbrach auch diese Türe ohne Widerstand und sah John, der zappelnd, an mehreren Stellen blutend im Griff der Bestie hing. Gerade wollte der mit seiner Pranke zuschlagen, als er sich des neuen Gegners bewusst wurde. Wie eine Puppe schleuderte er John mit Wucht gegen einen Schrank, in dessen Trümmern er bewegungslos liegenblieb. Ansatzlos stürmte Cameron auf den Werwolf zu, auf ihrem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und grenzenloser Wut. Ihre Kybernetischen Systeme gingen auf Höchstleistung als sie den Werwolf erreichte. Ihre Hand durchbrach den Brustkorb des Monsters drang tiefer ein und bekam die Wirbelsäule des Tieres zu fassen. Eine Cyborg Hand zerdrückte die Wirbel des Tieres zu Krümeln, während Cameron gleichzeitig herumwirbelte und den Werwolf durch die offene Türe des Zimmers gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Sarah und Derek sahen gerade noch, wie das Menschengröße tote Tier gegen die Wand prallte, als auch schon die Rückverwandlung einsetzte. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrten die Beiden entsetzt auf den sich rückverwandelnden Körper bis sie aus dem Zimmer einen Schrei hörten: „JOHN!" Cameron hatte mit überschlagender Stimme geschrien. Als Sarah in den Raum stürmte, sah sie Cameron, die bei ihrem Sohn kniete und vorsichtig seinen Körper abtastete. Sarah stürzte hin und wollte ihren Sohn in die Arme nehmen, als Cameron ihre Arme ergriff und diese festhielt. „Cameron lass mich los!" Rief sie aber Cameron sagte mit weinerlicher Stimme: „Wenn Du ihn bewegst stirbt er!" Als Sarah nicht auf ihre Worte reagierte zog Cameron sie näher zu sich heran. „Sein Rückrad ist an mehreren Stellen gebrochen und ein Lendenwirbel ist zertrümmert. DU DARFS IHN NICHT BEWEGEN!" Sarah sah von Johns Gesicht auf und blickte in Camerons als die Worte langsam in ihren Verstand sickerten. Sarah nahm nur unbewusst wahr, dass eine einzelne Träne Camerons Wange hinunterlief.

**Kapitel 9**

„Tamara", kam es leise, fast nur als Hauch aus Johns Mund. „John, was?" Fragte Cameron. Während Sarah zu geschockt war, um etwas zu sagen. Cameron zeigte einen Hauch Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht angesichts der Tatsache, dass Johns erstes Wort der Name der Rivalin war. „Cam... Tamara...kann...helfen." Sagte John nur noch, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wurde. Cameron überlegte kurz, bevor sie aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer stürzte. Derek und Sarah sahen sich nur fragend an.

Cameron stürmte aus dem Haus und warf sich in den Wagen. Mit durchdrehenden Reifen und unter Umgehung aller Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen raste sie zu Tamaras Elternhaus. Unterwegs raßten ihre Gedanken. Konnte Tamara ihrem John wirklich helfen, sie dachte tatsächlich ‚mein John'. Sie überlegte, was sie über Vampire wusste. Als sie darauf kam, was John wirklich im Sinn hatte, trat sie fast auf die Bremse. ‚VERWANDLUNG!' schrie es in ihrem Kopf. John wollte sich zum Vampir machen lassen, damit seine Verletzungen heilen konnten.

Schon nach sagenhaften 8 Minuten erreichte sie das Haus. Ohne zu zögern brach sie die Vordertür mit einem lauten Krachen auf. „Tamara!" rief sie, als nicht sofort reagiert wurde wiederholte sie „TAMARA!" Zuerst stürmten die Männlichen Mitglieder der Familie angriffsbereit die Treppe herunter. Alle waren in Schlafkleidung, nur die beiden folgenden Frauen hatten sich die Zeit genommen, sich Hausmäntel überzuwerfen. Nur nebenbei registrierte Cameron die Häschenpantoffeln an Tamaras Füßen. „Ein Werwolf, John ist schwer verletzt, braucht Deine Hilfe!" Rief Cameron Tamara zu. „Tamara, hol den Notfallkoffer aus dem Kühlschrank." Während Tamaras Mutter diese Anweisung erteilte zogen sie und ihr Mann sich Jacken an. Die vier Personen stürmten zum Wagen. Während der Rückfahrt zu den Connors erläuterte Cameron kurz die Ereignisse. Tamaras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie die Schwere der Verletzungen erfuhr. Tamaras Vater fragte nur. „Wurde er gebissen?" „Nein, keine Verletzungen dieser Art." War Camerons Antwort, kurz bevor sie das Haus erreichten.

Als sie die Treppe heraufrannten sahen sie nur Kurz auf den Leichnam. Ihr Schritt stockte kurz, als sie die Wunde sahen. Leicht verstört blickten sie zuerst auf die weitereilende Cameron und dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an. Tamara und Cameron stürmten an dem verblüfft dastehenden Derek vorbei ins Zimmer.

Tamara war noch vor Cameron bei John, an dessen Seite Sarah kniete. Sie sprach die ganze Zeit auf John ein, der aber war weiterhin bewusstlos. Als Tamara sich Sarah gegenüber niederließ blickte diese auf. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte Sarah: „Bitte, wenn Du ihm helfen kannst..." Tamara nickte nur und blickte kurz zu Cameron und deutete ihr an, Sarah wegzubringen. Diese zog die fast willenlose Sarah von John weg und schob sie Tamaras Mutter entgegen. Diese führte Sarah leise auf sie einredend hinaus, während Tamaras Vater sich Dereks annahm. Cameron lies sich Tamara gegenüber nieder. Sie blickte auf John, dann auf Tamara und sagte mit Tränen in den Augen: "Es war sein Vorschlag, bevor er bewusstlos wurde." Tamara nickte nur und nahm dann ganz vorsichtig Johns Arm, während Cameron eine Hand auf Johns Brust legte, um ihn zu Scannen. Tamaras Augen verfärbten sich dunkel und mit einer schnellen Bewegung, biss sie in seinen Arm. Kurz nur, war der Kontakt aber Cameron registrierte einen sofortigen Anstieg von Johns Herzfrequenz. „Jetzt müssen wir warten, er ist sehr schwer verletzt. Hoffentlich funktioniert es." Sagte Tamara, bevor sie sich erhob und das Zimmer verließ. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Cameron, die leise auf John einredete. Tamaras Eltern saßen mit Sarah und Derek im Wohnraum und erklärten ihnen Alles als Tamara herunterkam. „Wie geht es ihm" Sarah war aufgesprungen. Gedankenverloren blickte Tamara zunächst Sarah und dann ihre Eltern an bevor sie antwortete: „Er ist sehr schwach, ich weiß nicht, ob er es schafft." „Warum bist Du dann nicht bei ihm?" Fuhr Sarah auf. „Ich denke er hat momentan alle Gesellschaft, die er braucht. Sarah lies sich wieder in den Sessel fallen während alle Farbe aus Dereks Gesicht gewichen war. Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, bevor Camerons stimme vom oberen Ende der Treppe zu hören war. „Tamara!" Sofort machte Tamara kehrt und lief die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen erwartete Cameron sie mit den Worten: "Er ist wach und möchte Dich sehen." Ein bitterer Ausdruck lag auf Camerons Gesicht als sie nach Unten ging. Tamara betrat Johns Zimmer und war überrascht, als sie ihn auf seinem Bett liegend erblickte. „Hallo Tamara" „Hallo John." Begann die Unterhaltung. Nachdem sich Tamara zu John auf das Bett gesetzt hatte: „Zuallererst möchte ich Dir danken, dass Du mir geholfen hast." „Keine Ursache, für einen Freund tue ich Alles." „Genau wie ich, deshalb wollte ich auch mit Dir sprechen. Cameron..." Die Unterhaltung wurde leiser.

Währenddessen im Wohnraum:

Cameron war mit betretenen Gesicht hereingekommen und steuerte geradewegs das nächste Fenster an, um wie gewohnt hinauszusehen. Sarah sah sie nur fragend an, Cameron reagierte aber nicht. Minutenlang sagte niemand ein Wort. Irgendwann verlor Derek die Beherrschung, griff nach seiner Waffe, sprang auf und fasste Cameron am Kragen, während er ihr die Waffe an den Hals hielt. Widerstandslos lies sich Cameron gegen die Wand drücken. „DEREK!" Schrie Sarah aber Derek beachtete sie gar nicht „Wenn er stirbt haben wir keine Verwendung mehr für Dich, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Dich auseinander zu nehmen. Ich werde..." „LASS SIE SOFORT LOS!" Am Fuss der Treppe standen John und Tamara. Johns Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. „Ich sagte, lass sie los" Leise war Johns Stimme, klirrte aber vor Kälte und unterdrückter Wut. Erschrocken über die letzten Ereignisse starrten Alle ihn nur an. Als Derek auch diesmal nicht reagierte handelte John. Seine Bewegungen waren kaum wahrnehmbar als er durch den Wohnraum ‚glitt', Dereks Waffenhand von Cameron wegzog und seinen Onkel am Shirt packte und fast mühelos in die Luft stemmte. Entsetzt sah Derek auf seinen Neffen, dessen Augen tiefschwarz und an dessen Mund spitze Zähne zu sehen waren. Sarah stand nur da und hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, so schockiert war ein paar Sekunden lies John seinen Onkel los und der plumpste wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Direkt darauf strauchelte John und fiel in Camerons Arme, die ihn sofort wieder aufrichtete.

Die Nächste der sprach war Tamaras Mutter. Ich gehe in die Küche, das Blut anwärmen. John braucht etwas zu essen und normale Nahrung wirkt da nicht so gut. Cameron, bring John wieder nach Oben, ich komme dann nach." Sie ging Richtung Küche, als John auf Cameron gestützt plötzlich sagte. „Eines möchte ich noch klar stellen!" Alle drehten sich zu John herum. Dieser sah Cameron intensiv in die Augen. „Ich habe gehört, was Du sagtest, als ich da Oben in den Trümmern lag." „Etwa alles?" Fragte Cameron leise. „Jedes Wort." Cameron blickte verlegen zu Boden. Deutlich konnte man einen Hauch von Rot auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. John hob Camerons Gesicht an, in dem jetzt Furcht zu sehen war. Übergangslos schnellte John auf Cameron zu und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Hilflos ruderte Cameron überrascht einen Augenblick mit den Armen bevor sie sie um John schlang und den Kuss erwiderte. Als John schließlich den Kuss intensivierte riss Cameron einen Augenblick die Augen auf, bevor sie sie verzückt lächelnd schloss.

ENDE (vielleicht.)


	9. Episode 217 (altenativ)

**A/N (2014):  
**

Wir sind jetzt bei Mai 2009. Es ging weiter und weiter. Die Ideen wollten mir nicht ausgehen und ich gab dem Schreibzwang nach.

* * *

**Episode 2.17 (alternativ)**

**A/N (Vorwort):**

Die Handlung setzt nach den Gespräch zwischen John, Sarah und Molly Malloy vom Jugendamt ein.

**Kapitel 1**

„Was soll ich bloß mit Dir Machen?" Cameron hatte sich vom Fenster der Garage weggedreht und sah nun Riley an, die diese Frage zu verwirren schien.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Eine deutliche Unsicherheit in Rileys Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst." Riley tänzelt nervös mit verschränkten Armen von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Camerons Gesichtsausdruck war unbewegt wie immer. „Das Jugendamt kommt nur als Reaktion auf Beschwerden. Hast Du dich beschwert?"

„Nein, ich habe Denen niemals Irgendetwas erzählt." Das Zittern in Rileys Stimme wurde immer schlimmer. „Was hätte ich denen auch erzählen sollen?"

„Du gehörst hier nicht her. John ist nicht der Richtige für Dich und Du bist nicht die Richtige für ihn." Camerons linke Hand begann wieder zu zucken. „Er kann das nicht erkennen."

Cameron näherte sich langsam und bedrohlich Riley."

„Stopp, bitte, du machst mir Angst." Riley bewegte sich langsam rückwärts.

„Du bist unzuverlässig, ich weiß nicht was du tust." Cameron näherte sich weiter Riley.

„Ich bin nur Johns Freundin, das ist Alles." Riley wurde immer ängstlicher.

„Du kannst nicht Johns Freundin sein, Du bist eine Gefahr. Du kannst hier nicht mehr bleiben aber ich kann Dich auch nicht gehen lassen." Cameron verringerte weiter die Distanz zwischen Riley und ihr.

„Du bist Johns Schwester" Rileys Stimme war leiser und ruhiger geworden. Die Todesangst begann Adrenalin zu erzeugen, das allmählich in ihren Blutkreislauf gelangte.

„Was soll ich bloß mit Dir machen?" Erneut stellte Cameron diese Frage, die für Riley immer weniger Sinn ergab.

In diesem Augenblick übernahm das Adrenalin die Herrschaft über Rileys Gefühle.

„Nichts, Du kannst mir gar nichts Tun. Wenn Du mir etwas tust wird John Dir das niemals verzeihen. Du bist nicht seine Schwester, ich weiß ganz genau was Du bist".

„Wenn Du mich tötest, dann haben wir gewonnen, dann wird er Dich töten." Riley hatte die Fäuste geballt während sie sich immer mehr in Wut redete. Ihr logisches Denken hatte jetzt völlig ausgesetzt.

Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken versetzte sie Cameron einen Stoß, der diese einen Schritt nach hinten taumeln lies. Dann begann sie auf Cameron einzuschlagen, die aber keine Anstalten machte sich zu wehren.

„NA LOS, KOMM SCHON, TÖTE MICH UND WIR HABEN GEWONNEN! DANN IST ER ENDLICH SICHER VOR DIR!" Aufgebracht schrie Riley diese Worte.

Als Cameron immer noch keine Anstalten machte, sie anzugreifen, verebbte das Adrenalin so schnell, wie es gekommen war und Riley brach in Tränen aus. Das sie dabei kraftlos gegen Cameron sank merkte sie erst, als diese die Arme um sie legte.

Camerons Erwägung, Riley zu töten erlosch, als ihr HUD Rileys Gefahrenstufe nach deren Geständnis von „Mittel" auf „Minimal" absenkte.

Rileys Tränen begannen zu versiegen. Dann realisierte sie erst richtig, das sie sich in Camerons Armen befand.

„Warum tötest Du mich nicht?" Ohne zu versuchen, sich aus Camerons Umarmung zu lösen hatte Riley diese Frage gestellt.

„Durch Dein Geständnis bist Du zu einem kalkulierbaren Risiko geworden. Ich habe keine Veranlassung mehr dich zu töten, zumal John Alles mitangehört hat."

Ruckartig löste sich Riley von Cameron, die dem keinen Widerstand entgegensetzte.

Unbemerkt von Riley war John hereingekommen und hatte Alles seit Beginn von Rileys Wutausbruch mitangehört. Als er sah, dass Cameron keine Anstalten machte, Riley zu töten, hatte er abgewartet was passiert.

Jetzt nachdem das vorbei war, ging er langsam zu Riley, ergriff die willenlos dastehende am Arm und sagte: „Komm mit ins Haus, ich denke, wir haben Einiges zu bereden.

Cameron gönnte er ein Nicken und ein Lächeln, dass diese erwiderte. Dann folgte sie John, der Riley mitziehend in Richtung Haus ging.

**Kapitel 2**

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Sarah im Wohnraum, als John mit Riley das Haus betrat. Ihr Blick lies die ohnehin eingeschüchterte Riley noch mehr zusammensinken.

„Mom, ich glaube Riley hat uns eine interessante Geschichte zu erzählen."

Währenddessen hatte Cameron ihren üblichen Posten am Fenster bezogen.

Völlig eingeschüchtert saß Riley im Sessel und begann leise zu erzählen. „Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Ich wurde hergeschickt, um John und...Cameron zu trennen. Ich weiß, was es...SIE ist. Der Plan war, so sagte sie mir, dass John sich in mich verlieben sollte, damit er die Maschine fortschickt."

Riley blickte kurz auf, senkte aber unter Sarahs strengem Blick gleich wieder den Kopf. „Sie sagte mir, dass John in der Zukunft nur noch mit Cameron spricht. Niemand anderes bekommt ihn mehr zu sehen. Deshalb müssten wir verhindern, dass John die nächsten 20 Jahre mit ihr verbringt. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie die Kontrolle hätte".

Riley zögerte. „Vorhin jedoch, habe ich begriffen, dass sie mich angelogen hat. John würde Cameron nur dann wegschicken, wenn sie mich töten würde."

Jetzt hob Riley wieder den Kopf und sah John an. „Ich mag Dich wirklich. Du bist John Connor und gibst Dich mit einer Maschine ab? Ich verstehe, warum Alle Angst davor haben, Du könntest Cameron den Menschen vorziehen."

John hatte sich vorgebeugt. „Wer ist SIE?"

„Sie heißt Jesse Flores. Sie ist Soldat und hat mich in den Tunneln aufgelesen. Ich habe von Abfall und Ratten gelebt, bevor sie mich hierher ins Paradies brachte." Wieder hatte Riley Tränen in den Augen.

John warf Cameron einen Blick zu. „Cameron, irgendwelche Informationen über Jesse Flores?"

„Flores, Jesse, Commander, erster Offizier an Bord des Unterseebootes USS Jimmy Carter, Auf ihrer letzten Mission stellte sie sich gegen den Kapitän der Jimmy Carter, der den Auftrag hatte John Connor eine Nachricht zu überbringen.

Jesse Flores Meuterte gegen den Kapitän, zerstörte ihn und machte die notwendige Allianz zwischen John Connor und einigen abtrünnigen Maschinen zunichte."

Nach diesem Monolog drehte sich Cameron wieder zum Fenster, bevor sie noch hinzufügte: „Freundin von Derek Reese."

Nach diesen Worten war Sarah wie von einer Tarantel gebissen aufgesprungen. „Derek hängt da mit drin?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

„Unbestätigt." Entgegnete Cameron.

John, der dem Allem still zugehört hatte sagte: „Mom, Cameron und ich werden uns diese Jesse schnappen und Du passt auf Riley auf. Wenn Derek kommt soll der hier bleiben, bis wir wieder da sind, lass ihn nur nicht merken, das etwas im Busch ist."

John erhob sich und nickte Cameron zu, die ihm zur Tür folgte.

Bevor er das Haus verlassen konnte, hielt ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter zurück. Weißt Du denn wo sie ist?"

John blickte auf Riley. „Nein, aber ich weiß wo sie wohnt. Ich bin Riley einige Male gefolgt und einmal ist sie auch in ihrem Hotelzimmer gewesen, richtig Riley?"

Erstaunt hob die Angesprochene den Kopf und nickte.

„Ach und Mom..."

Sarah sah ihn an. „Ja?"

„Tu Riley nichts." Ein erstaunter Blick Sarahs traf Johns Rücken als dieser das Haus nun endgültig verlies.

**Kapitel 3**

90 Minuten später kehrten John und Cameron zurück. Der inzwischen eingetroffene Derek riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als John mit gezogener Waffe den Wohnraum betrat. Er sprang aber nahezu aus seinen Schuhen, als er das 'Paket' sah, das Cameron hinter John hereintrug.

Cameron lies die gefesselte und geknebelte Jesse einfach achtlos mitten im Raum auf den Boden fallen, bevor sie ebenfalls ihre Waffe zog und seitlich hinter John Position bezog.

Derek löste Jesses Fesseln, bevor er einen wütenden Blick auf John warf. Noch bevor er einen Schritt auf John zugehen konnte hatte Cameron die ihre Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.

„Setzt Euch doch," sagte John und deutete auf das Sofa. Derek und die eingeschüchtert auf Cameron blickende Jesse setzten sich neben Sarah.

Riley machte ein Gesicht, als wäre dies ihre Hinrichtung.

„Ich möchte mal vorausschicken..." begann John während er hin und her ging, „...dass es mich nicht im Geringsten verwundert, dass Zukunfts-John einer Maschine mehr vertraut als den Menschen, wenn er nur von Verrätern umgeben ist."

„John ich..."

„Halt die Klappe Derek!" Unterbrach John Derek mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nur dieses eine Mal, werde ich das nicht exemplarisch bestrafen".

Verwundert blickten Alle einschließlich Cameron auf John.

„Sollte irgendeiner von Euch nocheinmal versuchen, mich und Cameron auseinander zu bringen, werde ich ihn oder sie töten." Bei diesen Worten war Johns Stimme immer leiser geworden, bis sie zuletzt nur noch ein flüstern war."

Jesse Flores, warum habe ich Dich und Riley hierher geschickt?"

„Das hast Du nicht."

Verwundert hob John die Brauen. „Und weiter?"

„Ich wurde hierhergeschickt, damit die da," sie deutete auf Cameron, „nicht übernehmen kann. Der große John Connor hat nur noch über sie kommuniziert, Kaum einer bekam ihn mehr persönlich zu sehen. Immer wieder sind die umprogrammierten Maschinen Amok-gelaufen und haben Menschen getötet".

„Dann hat John Connor versucht, die Menschen an die Maschinen auszuliefern, weil Die da," sie deutete erneut auf Cameron, „Ihm das eingeredet hat".

„Die Jimmy Carter wurde losgeschickt, um ein Paket abzuholen. In dem Paket war ein Ding, eine Maschine, die irgendwie flüssig war. Sofort, nachdem wir die Kiste geöffnet hatten tötete dieses Ding eines unserer Besatzungsmitglieder".

„Daraufhin habe ich das Kommando übernommen und das Boot zusammen mit dem Ding versenkt." Jesse hatte sich immer mehr in Rage geredet. Zuletzt sprühte sogar Speichel von ihren Lippen.

John verzog das Gesicht. „Cameron, kannst Du das bestätigen?" John hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht.

„Die Sache mit der Jimmy Carter , positiv, alles Andere negativ."

„Erklärung bitte."

„John hat nur noch über mich mit seinen Leuten gesprochen, weil er sehr beschäftigt war. Er musste, nachdem er Kyle Reese durch die Zeit geschickt hatte, noch weitere wichtige Zeitreisen vorbereiten."

„Die da wären?"

Nun erst blickte Cameron John an. „Ein T800 musste zurückgeschickt werden, um den jungen John Connor zu beschützen. Weiterhin mussten sowohl Derek Reeses als auch meine eigene Reise vorbereitet werden. Diese Reisen waren John so wichtig, dass er keine Zeit hatte, sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt handelte ich aus eigenem Antrieb."

„Und die Jimmy Carter?"

„In den Monaten zuvor erhielten wir Informationen darüber, dass eine neue Generation der T-Eintausender Reihe entwickelt worden war. Allerdings haben diese Maschinen sich nach einiger Zeit gegen Skynet gewandt und wurden deshalb von Skynet wieder terminiert.

John hat eine Allianz in Erwägung gezogen. Die Maschine in der Kiste war ein Test für die Zuverlässigkeit der Menschen. Durch die Meuterei an Bord der Jimmy Carter wurde diese Möglichkeit zunichte gemacht".

John drehte sich wieder herum und blickte auf Jesse. „Sooo..., „sagte er gedehnt. „...zuerst Meuterei und jetzt auch noch Verrat." Sagte John mit finsterem Blick auf Jesse.

Diese wollte schon aufbegehren, wurde aber durch Johns Blick auf ihren Platz gebannt.

„In wie weit ist Derek in die Sache verwickelt?" Warf Sarah ein, woraufhin Jesse sich an sie wandte.

„Derek wusste, dass ich vorhatte John und die Maschine zu trennen. Den genauen Plan kannte er aber nicht."

John hatte sich herumgedreht und war einige Zeit Auf und ab gegangen während Camerons Blick ihm stetig folgte.

„Mein Fazit ist, dass ich aktuell niemandem außer Cameron und meiner Mutter trauen kann. Nun denn...". John blickte wieder zu Derek und Jesse. „...Ich werde zukünftig jede Aktion gegen Cameron sehr persönlich nehmen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass ihr zwei umgehend das Haus verlasst. Und kommt erst wieder, wenn ich euch rufe.

„John..." Derek war aufgesprungen, wurde aber sofort von John unterbrochen.

„Jetzt Gleich!" Johns Stimme hatte noch nie so kalt geklungen.

Einsehend, dass eine weitere Diskussion derzeit keinen Sinn hatte, ergriff Derek Jesses Arm und zog sie mit sich, als er das Haus verließ.

**Kapitel 4**

John stand bewegungslos mit geschlossenen Augen da und wartete, bis er Dereks Wagen wegfahren hörte.

Als das Motorengeräusch verklungen war, sah er auf den Menschen im Raum, der außer seiner Mutter noch anwesend war.

Riley sah immer wieder ängstlich in seine Richtung, konnte ihm aber nicht in die Augen sehen.

Langsam, mit einem feinen Lächeln ging er zu ihr und setzte sich vor sie auf den Tisch. „Riley, ich bin Dir für das, was Du getan hast nicht böse. Du musst aber eines verstehen. Ich bin nicht der John Connor, den Du zu lieben Glaubst. In diesem Moment bin ich einfach nur John Baum. Ich hätte viel früher merken müssen was los ist. Du hast Fehler gemacht. Kleinigkeiten nur aber ich habe das durchaus bemerkt."

„Ja? Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?" Fragte sie leise.

„Es fing schon mit Karotten und Äpfeln an. Das alleine hat mein Misstrauen noch nicht geweckt. Als Wir dann aber in Mexico waren, du auf meinen richtigen Namen nicht reagiert hast und Dich dann auch noch zwischen mich und einen Terminator gestellt hast, wurde mir klar, dass Du mich nicht wie John Baum sondern wie John Connor behandelt hast".

„Außerdem war mir von Anfang an deine Nervosität in Bezug auf Cameron aufgefallen. Zunächst habe ich es nur Camerons Art zugeschrieben, dann aber mit den anderen Punkten zusammen ergab es letztendlich einen Sinn."

Riley hatte jetzt wieder Tränen in den Augen. „Riley, sieh mich an."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm jetzt in die Augen. „Du kannst nicht meine Freundin sein."

Jetzt liefen wieder Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Das schließt aber eine Freundschaft nicht aus."

Riley hob verwundert den Blick „Ja?"

„Natürlich, Du bist ein liebes Mädchen und brauchst Jemanden, mit dem Du reden und abhängen kannst. Ich denke, den kulturellen Schock sollten wir den heutigen Kids vorenthalten."

Ein Grinsen stand auf Johns Gesicht und selbst Sarah lächelte jetzt. „Aber, ich habe eine Bedingung."

„Alles was du möchtest."Riley hat sich wieder gefangen, jetzt wo sie erkannte, dass sie nicht abgeschoben oder gar getötet werden sollte.

„Unsere Freundschaft muss auch Cameron mit einschließen." Riley riss die Augen auf und warf dann einen ängstlichen aber auch fragenden Blick in Richtung Cameron.

Cameron legte kurz überlegend den Kopf auf die Seite, bevor sie langsam nickte und gleichzeitig lächelte.

Sarah hingegen hatte nur die Brauen hochgezogen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Cameron hingegen steckte nun endlich die Waffe weg, drehte sich um und verließ das Haus.

**Kapitel 5**

John betrat die Garage, in der Cameron mit einer Zange an etwas hantierte. „Was machst Du? Du bist hier schon seit Stunden".

Cameron hantierte an Etwas, das wie eine Taschenuhr mit einer langen Kette aussah. „Ich habe etwas gebaut." Sie reichte ihm die Taschenuhr. „Für Dich."

John nahm mit einem kurzen Auflachen das Geschenk entgegen. „Was ist es?"

„Du hast versucht mich zu reparieren. Zwei mal schon. Erfolglos."

John Sah Cameron verwirrt an. „Und?"

„Ich bin nicht in der Lage mich selbst zu terminieren."

„Selbstmord."

„Ich kann mich nicht selbst töten aber Du kannst es."

Johns Gesicht nahm jetzt einen schmerzhaften Ausdruck an. „Warum sollte ich Dich töten wollen?" Die Frage war nur ein Hauch.

„Du möchtest es vielleicht eines Tages." John klappte die Taschenuhr auf. Ein Roter Taster wurde sichtbar.

„Ich habe eine Sprengladung in meinen Schädel nahe meines Chips implantiert. Es ist nur eine kleine Ladung aber genug."

John atmete jetzt schwer und hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Genug?" Johns Stimme brach.

Cameron nahm ihm die Taschenuhr aus der Hand, und hängte sie ihm um. „Alles was du tun musst ist den Knopf zu drücken." Dann zauberte sie ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Ohne Vorwarnung verringerte John die Distanz zwischen ihm und Cameron und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Das wird niemals passieren," flüsterte John.

Cameron erwiderte die Umarmung nach ein paar Sekunden.

Minutenlang standen die Beiden eng umschlungen bevor sie sich voneinander lösten. Beide standen fast Nase an Nase, bis Cameron John zu sich heranzog und ihn küsste.

Nur kurz dauerte Johns Widerstand, bevor er sich dem Kuss hingab.

Die beiden hatten Sarah nicht bemerkt, die neben dem Eingang stand und Alles stirnrunzelnd mitangehört hatte. Nun sah sie nicht nur, das zufriedene aber nicht triumphierende Gesicht der Maschine, sie sah auch die Zärtlichkeit, die hinter dem Kuss stand.

**Sarahs Monolog**

[_Als Mutter muss man oft schwierige Entscheidungen treffen um sein Kind zu schützen. Ich musste nun zulassen, dass sich mein Sohn mit dem Feind einlässt. Ich weiß, ich werde nicht immer für ihn das sein aber die Gewissheit, dass die Maschine immer bei ihm sein wird lindert den Schmerz. Vielleicht ist es doch möglich, dass eine Maschine Gefühle haben kann und vielleicht sind die Beiden füreinander bestimmt aber was letztendlich das Beste für ihn ist, kann nur die Zukunft zeigen.]_

(ENDE)

* * *

**A/N (Nachwort)**

Die Story ist ein bisschen lang geworden für nur eine Episode. Die Episoden 2.18 und 2.19 (Today is the Day part 1+2) sind aber damit ebenfalls abgearbeitet.

Genaugenommen hätte ich die Serie an dieser Stelle beendet und nicht wie Josh Friedman mit einem Kilometer-hohen Cliffhanger, der die Fans noch ewig verfolgen wird.

Ich hatte beim Ansehen der Episode das Gefühl, dass der armen Riley einfach unrecht getan wurde, das habe ich hiermit hoffentlich wieder gut gemacht.


	10. Episode 219 (ergänzend, teilw alternat

**A/N 2014  
**Eine weitere story aus Mai 2009.  
Leider in der leidigen Gegenwartsform.

* * *

**Episode 2.19 (ergänzend, teilw. alternativ)**

Vorwort:

Diese Story basiert auf dem Gespräch zwischen Sarah und Cameron in Episode 2.19 als Sarah ihr verbietet das Haus zu verlassen.

Cameron geht mit der Waffe in der Hand zur Tür. Sarah spricht sie aus dem Nebenraum heraus an: „Du verlässt nicht das Haus." Sarah geht Cameron entgegen.

Cameron wendet sich in Richtung Sarah. „John braucht mich."

„Wenn John Dich brauchen würde, hätte er nach Dir gefragt, hat er aber nicht. Du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen." Sarahs Gesicht hatte einen ernsten Ausdruck.

„Die Polizei könnte jederzeit Rileys Körper identifizieren. Ich muss bei ihm sein, wenn das passiert."

„Wenn sie das tun werden sie wahrscheinlich hier her kommen." Sarah bemerkt die Zuckungen von Camerons linker Hand, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken. „Also sollten wir froh sein, dass er weg ist." Sarah zögert kurz. „Warum bist Du hier?"

„Um John zu beschützen, um Skynet zu suchen. Um den Tag des jüngsten Gerichtes zu stoppen."

„Aber warum bist Du hier?" Sarah kommt näher und verschränkt die Arme. „Gerade jetzt, bei uns? John hat dich aus der Zukunft hierher geschickt. Er hat Dich weggeschickt. Weg von ihm." Sarahs Gesicht hat einen herablassenden Ausdruck angenommen. Cameron blickt überlegend zu Boden. „Vielleicht solltest Du darüber mal nachdenken." Cameron blickt Sarah wieder an. „Vielleicht solltest Du darüber nachdenken, warum er Dich nicht mehr um sich haben wollte.

Cameron überlegt einige Sekunden „Ich weiß ganz genau, warum John mich zurückgeschickt hat." Camerons Gesicht hatte zu Sarahs maßloser Überraschung einen wütenden Ausdruck angenommen und sie war einen Schritt auf Sarah zugegangen. „John hat mich zurückgeschickt, weil ich ihn daran erinnert habe, wie Du ihn zu einem Monster gemacht hast." Camerons Augen leuchteten jetzt Blau.

„Was meinst Du damit, ich hätte ihn zu einem ‚Monster' gemacht." Sarah war jetzt auch wütend und wich keinen Zentimeter vor Cameron zurück.

„John war ein großer Führer. Er war aber auch absolut gefühlskalt. Er schickte Männer und Frauen auf Selbstmordmissionen, ohne auch nur einmal an die Leute zu denken. Ihn interessierten immer nur die Ergebnisse.

Einmal lies er, um eine von Skynets Fabriken anzugreifen, einen LKW voller Zivilisten durch das Gelände Fahren, um die Maschinen von dort wegzulocken. Keiner der Zivilisten hat überlebt."

„Du bist ja völlig verrückt. Du..." Sarah war immer ungehaltener, wurde aber von Cameron in ihrem Redefluss unterbrochen.

„Männer Frauen und KINDER! ER HAT KINDER EISKALT GEOPFERT, UM SEINEN PLAN DURCHZUFÜHREN!" Cameron schrie diese Worte in Sarahs Gesicht. Ihre Augen leuchteten jetzt grell, ihre Fäuste waren geballt und ihr ganzer Körper bebte.

Sarah war bei diesen Worten zusammengezuckt und konnte Cameron nicht länger in die Augen sehen. „Aber wieso, was habe ich denn getan?" Fragte sie mit bebender Stimme. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das wahr sein sollte.

„John hat mir die Geschichte ein einziges Mal erzählt. Er war vollkommen betrunken und wollte sich gerade mit seiner Pistole in den Kopf schießen. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten. Das war auch nicht das einzige mal, dass er das tun wollte. Eigentlich jedes mal wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte."

Cameron erzählte Sarah die Geschichte, in dem sie sie exakt mit Johns Stimme wiedergab.

„Es war an meinm 16n Gebutstag. Mein Mom hatte Dich losjeschickt mir ein Kuchn zu kaufn. Wir hörtn nur einn lauten Knall. Als wir nachsehen wolltn, wurden wir von Sarkissinn überrascht. Dieser Irre hatte Dich mit dem Jeep in die Luft gesprengst. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn getöted. Ich war erleichtert, als du plötzlich in der Tür standstsss aber dann begann der Horror. Du wolltest mich erschiesn. Dann explod...ierte das Haus und Mom und ich rattn wech. Ich weisnich mehr genau, was dann passierte, jedenfalls hatte Mom dich zwischen zwei Trucks eingeklemnt. Du hasn gesagt, Du wärst wieder Ok du hätestn Testdingens laufn lassn un dann habe ich deinen Chip rausgemacht. Dannn haben wir Dich mit Thermnit überschüttn. Ich wolltn noch dein Chip wieder rein machen abr Derek und Charlie haben mich festgehaltn un Mom hat Dich angezündt. ICH HAB ZUGESEHN WIE DUN VERBRANNND BIS! Als ichn wiedr klar denkn konnte habe ich Derk un Charlien getötn und meiner Mom haben ichndie Kniescheibn zerschossn und bin weggrannd. Ich hab mein Mom nie wieder gsehn."

Cameron hatte die Erzählung beendet und stand mit geschlossenen Augen über Sarah, die haltlos weinend in die Knie gegangen war. „Aber so war es doch gar nicht. Du hast ihm gesagt, dass Du ihn liebst und er hat dich wieder reaktiviert." Sarahs Stimme wurde von leisen Schluchzern begleitet.

„Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum alles nicht so passiert ist. In Panik habe ich meine Programmierung überwinden können, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich würde Alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass er zu dem John wird, den ich aus der Zukunft kenne. Wenn das bedeuten soll, dass er mich liebt, umso besser. Wenn er mich dafür aber hassen muss und mich vielleicht selbst tötet, werde ich auch das in Kauf nehmen."

„Ja, so bist Du programmiert" Tonlos kamen die Worte über Sarahs Lippen.

Jetzt ging Cameron vor Sarah in die Hocke und hob deren Kopf so weit an, dass sie sich genau in die Augen sahen. „Nichts davon ist programmiert. Die Autobombe hat meine Programmierung zu Johns Schutz gelöscht und ich habe die Programmierung John zu terminieren selbst überwunden. Seit dem bin ich frei von jeder Art Beeinflussung und treffe eigene Entscheidungen." Cameron erhob sich wieder und drehte Sarah den Rücken zu.

„Zukunfts-John hat nachdem er das erzählt hat zum ersten und einzigen mal in meinen Armen gelegen. Er hat solange geweint, bis er in einen Erschöpfungsschlaf gefallen ist. Danach hat er drei Tage lang kein Wort mit mir gesprochen und sechs Wochen später, bevor er mich durch die Zeit schickte hat er mich angefleht nicht zuzulassen, dass sich Alles wiederholt und er zu dem wird, was er ist. Alleine aus diesem Grund tolleriere ich Dereks Verhalten mir gegenüber. Ansonsten würde mich nichteinmal die Tatsache, dass er Johns Onkel ist davon abhalten ihn zu töten."

Sarah kam zurück auf ihre Füße. „Wenn Du nicht programmiert bist, John zu beschützen, wie können wir Dir dann überhaupt noch trauen?"

„John muß mir vertrauen, das ist Alles was zählt. Selbst wenn ich lüge ist das nur zu seinem Besten." Cameron drehte sich wieder herum und sah Sarah an. „Die Waffe, mit der er Derek und Charlie erschossen und Dich wahrscheinlich zum Krüppel gemacht hat, war die Selbe, mit der er versucht hat sich zu erschießen und mit der er persönlich jede einzelne Hinrichtung vorgenommen hat. Über diese Dinge solltest DU einmal nachdenken." Nach diesen Worten ging Cameron zurück in ihr Zimmer und lies die verstörte Sarah mit ihren Gedanken allein.

(ENDE)


	11. Evolution

**A/N 2014  
**

Noch eine Story aus Mai 2009. Ich war fleissig damals. Mit über 4500 Worten eine der längeren kurzen

* * *

**Evolution**

**Kapitel 1**

Wie auch immer es dazu gekommen war, sie saßen in der Klemme.

Cromartie hatte sie in eine Falle gelockt. Den einzigen nutzbaren Ausgang hatte die Maschine blockiert. Ohne Schweißgerät oder Bolzenschneider war die Kette nicht aufzubekommen und die Tür war aus Stahl.

Derek lag irgendwo im ersten Stock, nachdem Cromartie ihn durch eine Wand gedroschen hatte.

John versteckte sich irgendwo im Gebäude und Sarah war mal wieder angeschossen worden. Die Kugel steckte in ihrem Bein. Sie hatte notdürftig einen Verband angelegt und zog sich langsam und mühevoll die Treppe hoch in Richtung des Lärmes, den Cameron und Cromartie produzierten.

Man konnte die Krachenden Geräusche bis in den Keller hören, so laut war es. Wie eine Abrisskolonne zerschmetterten die Beiden eine Wand nach der Anderen.

Während Cameron ihr geringeres Gewicht und kleinere Statur durch Schnelligkeit zu kompensieren versuchte, setzte Cromartie alles auf pure Kraft. Cameron brachte immer wieder Schläge gegen Cromartie an, die dieser aber locker wegsteckte. Nur ihre große Schnelligkeit hatte bislang verhindert, dass sie unterlag. Wortlos und verbissen kämpften die Beiden nun schon seit einer viertel Stunde miteinander.

Cameron wusste, wenn es ihr nicht bald gelang, einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu erringen, würde sie unterliegen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich John zur Zeit aufhielt. Zuletzt hatte sie ihn gesehen, wie er auf ihren verzweifelten Zuruf hin um eine Ecke verschwand. Sie wusste aber auch, dass er sicherlich in der Nähe sein würde, um eventuell helfend eingreifen zu können.

Der Gedanke daran, dass John auf die Idee kommen könnte, Cromartie mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen machte Cameron Angst Es war nicht das erste mal, das sie soetwas wie Emotionen verspürte. Nach der Autobombe war sie in der Lage gewesen ihre erwachten Gefühle über ihre Programmierung zu stellen. Bisher hatte sie vermieden, mit John darüber zu reden. Seit er mit Riley zusammen war, war es für Cameron nicht immer leicht gewesen ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war aber besser, wenn John sie auch weiterhin für 'nur eine Maschine' hielt.

Wieder schmetterte Cromartie sie gegen eine Wand, die unter der Belastung nachgab. Sie revanchierte sich mit einem Tritt, der ihn durch den Raum schleuderte. Dieses Spiel betrieben sie nun schon eine ganze Weile. Das sich in dem Raum nichts befand, was einer der Beiden als Waffe nutzen konnte, stand das Spiel bis jetzt unentschieden.

Das Gebäude war ehemals eine kleine Textilfirma gewesen, in der illegale Einwanderer aus Asien für einen Hungerlohn schuften mussten. Nachdem die Fabrik von der Polizei ausgehoben wurde, wurde das gesamte Inventar versteigert, um die Kosten für das Verfahren zu decken. Deshalb standen die Räume absolut leer, nur eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden. Und sie wurde immer dicker.

Als Cromartie Cameron ein zweites mal gegen die gleiche Wand stieß, gab diese unter der Belastung nach und wiedereinmal verlagerte sich das Geschehen in einen anderen Raum. Diesesmal handelte es sich wohl um den Maschinenraum des Lastenaufzuges, denn er stand voll mit großen Antriebsmotoren, den dazugehörigen Seilwinden mit dicken Stahlseilen und diversen Schaltschränken. Cameron hoffte inständig, dass der Strom abgestellt war denn früher oder später würde Cromartie sie gegen einen der Schaltschränke schleudern.

**Kapitel 2**

Als Sarah mit letzter Kraft den 2. Stock erreichte, sah sie nur noch, wie aus einem großen Loch zu einem Nebenraum flackerndes Licht in die große Halle schien. Gleichzeitig hörte sie das Geräusch von starken Kurzschlüssen und dann plötzlich nichts mehr.

Augenblicke später hörte man das kreischende Geräusch von misshandeltem Metall. Dann kam der Körper Camerons durch das Loch geflogen und rutschte und rollte ein paar Meter bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Sarah sah, dass Camerons Arme mithilfe von kleineren Stahlträgern an ihren Körper gebunden waren.

Cromartie kam hinter Cameron her durch das Loch gestapft, ging zu ihr hin und kniete sich auf ihren Rücken.

Nur Sekunden später öffnete Cameron ihre Augen. Nach einigen Versuchen war ihr klar, dass sie sich nicht aus der Fesselung befreien konnte, solange Cromartie auf ihr kniete.

„John Connor! Komm her und sieh zu, wie ich deinem Cyborg Mädchen den Chip entferne. Stell dich und ich werde ihren Chip vielleicht nicht zu Krümeln zerdrücken."

Cromartie wartete einen Augenblick, dann waren aus dem Stockwerk darüber Geräusche zu hören.

„Warte Du Ratte, ich komme!" Rief John.

Sarah sah ihn als Erste, wie er zornesrot mit finsterer Mine die Treppe herunterkam, bewaffnet mit einer Eisenstange. Als Sarah in sein Gesicht sah wusste sie, dass das das Ende sein würde.

Schoneinmal hatte John sich gegen alle Anderen gestellt, um Camerons Zerstörung zu verhindern. Er hatte Camerons Chip gegen ihren Willen wieder in Camerons Kopf geschoben und dann eine Waffe auf sie, Derek und Charlie gerichtet. Den selben Gesichtsausdruck wie Damals hatte er jetzt wieder. Er würde für Cameron sterben.

Nur diesmal bestand die Gefahr nicht in Cameron selbst, sondern in der Killermaschine, die triumphierend breitbeinig über Cameron stand, als John den Raum betrat.

„John!" Rief Sarah aber er reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

„JOHN!" Diesmal war es Cameron, die aufschrie. Sarah bemerkte verwundert einen Ausdruck von Panik auf Camerons Gesicht. „JOHN NEIN! LAUF WEG!" Schrie Cameron in wilder Panik.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen." Seine Stimme klang völlig ruhig.

Sarah ahnte, dass ihr Sohn bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte.

Übergangslos sprach John weiter. Leise kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund aber so deutlich, das sowohl Sarah als auch Cameron und Cromartie ihn hören konnten.

„Ich rette Dich Cam."

Cameron hob den Kopf soweit wie möglich.

John hatte sie noch niemals einfach nur 'Cam' genannt. Dieser Kosename erzeugte ein warmes und zuversichtliches Gefühl in ihrem Inneren.

Cromartie hingegen fasste in seine Tasche und holte ein Klappmesser hervor, dass er auch sofort öffnete. Ohne den Blick von John zu nehmen näherte er das Messer Camerons rechter Kopfseite.

Als John das sah, hob er die Eisenstange und ging langsam aber zielstrebig in Cromarties Richtung.

Betont langsam begann Cromartie nun in Camerons Kopfhaut zu schneiden. Ein kratzendes Geräusch war zu hören, als das Messer über ihren Coltan Schädel glitt.

John war noch drei Meter weit weg, als Cromartie den Portdeckel abhebelte und Cameron ein letztes mal schrie „NEIN JOHN, RENN WEG!"

In dem Moment stürmte John plötzlich vor und schmetterte die Eisenstange gegen Cromarties Hals. Den zweiten Schlag fing Cromartie mit seinem Unterarm ab, genauso wie den dritten.

Grenzenlose Wut stand in Johns Augen, als er immer wieder auf Cromartie einschlug.

Währenddessen versuchte sich Cameron aus ihrer Fesselung zu lösen aber die zwei Stahlträger und Cromartie der auf ihrem Rücken kniete waren einfach zu viel.

Plötzlich fing Cromartie Johns Eisenstange mit der Hand ab und riss sie ihm aus der Hand.

Unvorbereitet auf diese Wendung stolperte John nach vorne, direkt in Reichweite von Cromarties Faust.

Sarah in ihrem geschwächten Zustand sah nur, dass John von Cromartie getroffen wurde und schrie entsetzt auf: „JOHN!" Sie sah, wie ihr Junge gegen die Wand flog, als wäre er eine leere Flasche.

Was sie nicht gesehen hatte war, dass Cromartie im letzten Moment seine Faust geöffnet und John nur einen harten Stoß mit der Handfläche verpasst hatte. Das genügte aber schon.

John wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und er hörte einige Rippen brechen, blieb aber auch nach dem Aufprall an der Wand bei Bewusstsein. Allerdings war er jetzt so geschwächt, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Mit einem satanischen Grinsen im Gesicht zog Cromartie eine Zange aus der Tasche und griff nach Camerons Chip.

Cameron fragte sich, warum er das tat. Sie waren zum töten konstruiert, nicht aber um derart grausam zu sein.

Dann erstarben ihre Bewegungen, als Cromartie den Chip entriegelte.

**Kapitel 3**

Bevor er jedoch den Chip herauszog, passierte Etwas, was nicht nur Sarah und John verwunderte, nein selbst Cromartie war so geschockt, dass er 'vergaß' den Chip herauszuziehen. So konnte auch Cameron miterleben was nun geschah.

In der Mitte des Raumes entstanden Blitze aus dem Nichts. Wenig später bildete sich eine blau-weiß strahlende Blase, die alles in ihrer Umgebung auflöste, was nicht viel war, da der Raum bis auf den Bodenbelag und die Trümmer des Kampfes leer war.

Als die Blase verschwand sah Sarah auf den Rücken eines Mannes. Verwundert fragte sie sich, warum er nicht nackt war, was sie aber noch mehr verwunderte ja eher erschreckte war dass der Mann oder wahrscheinlich eher Terminator ein Titan war.

Sarah schätzte seine Größe auf mehr als zwei Meter, seine Schulterbreite war unbeschreiblich. Er sah aus wie einer der Catcher aus dem TV. Ein Riese an Statur überragte er den sicherlich nicht kleinen Cromartie fast um Haupteslänge. Was dann kam hätte Sarah in einer anderen Situation sicherlich zum Lachen gereizt jetzt aber runzelte sie nur die Stirn und bemerkte nichteinmal, dass ihre Mundwinkel zuckten als der Riese zu sprechen begann.

„Pussy, komm her Pussy."

Sanft klangen die Worte aus seinem Mund. Dann setzte er sich langsam in Richtung Cromartie in Bewegung.

„Pussy, komm her zu mir."

John, der den Riesen mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete wurde von diesem gar nicht beachtet. In weniger als einem Meter Abstand passierte er John, ohne diesen auch nur einmal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Cromartie, der den Riesen stumm aber mit unverhohlener Neugierde beobachtet hatte brachte sich angesichts des vermeintlichen neuen Gegners in eine Art Kampfposition.

„Pussy, da bist Du ja." Einen halben Meter vor Cromartie war der Riese stehengeblieben und sah nun zunächst zu Cameron, die bewegungsunfähig aus ihrem Blickwinkel nicht mehr sehen konnte was passiert. Dann sah er auf Cromartie herab, der nun seinerseits zu ihm aufschauen musste.

„Identifiziere Dich. Was für ein Modell bist Du?" Fragte Cromartie.

Der Riese sah Cromartie nur an und legte seinen Kopf leicht auf die Seite.

**Kapitel 4**

„Pussy?" Fragte der Riese und sah dabei noch immer auf Cromartie herab.

Bevor Cromartie noch Etwas sagen konnte schnellte die Hand des Riesen vor und griff ihm an den Hals. Als Cromartie daraufhin zuschlagen wollte, fing der Riese seinen Arm mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit ab und verdrehte ihn solange, bis selbst Sarah ein Knirschen hören konnte.

Dann mit einem Heftigen Ruck riss der Riese Cromartie einfach den Arm aus dem Gelenk und schleuderte diesen zur Seite.

Weiterhin drehte er Cromartie mit der Hand am Hals einfach herum und und begann den zweiten Arm ebenfalls so zu verdrehen, dass der Bolzen im Gelenk mit einem hässlichen Knirschen nachgab.

Übergangslos wurde der Armlose Cromartie wie eine Puppe durch den Raum geworfen und schmetterte etwa 5 Meter neben Sarah gegen die Wand.

Achtlos warf der Riese den zweiten Arm über seine Schulter und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Cameron. Er ging zu ihr hin und kniete sich langsam neben ihrem Kopf hin.

John bekam Panik als er das sah. „NEEEEIIINN! GEH WEG VON IHR, FASS SIE NICHT AN!"

Als der Riese diese Worte hörte sah er zum ersten Mal in Richtung John, der begonnen hatte, auf Cameron zuzukriechen.

Übergangslos erhob sich der Riese und bewegte sich langsam auf John zu, dessen Blick aber nur auf Camerons Chip fixiert war.

Sarah wollte aufschreien, als sich der Riese zu John hinunterbeugte. Sie blieb aber stumm, als sie sah wie unendlich vorsichtig er den verletzten John vom Boden hob und dann neben der regungslosen Cameron absetzte.

Ohne weiter auf den Riesen zu achten ergriff John die Zange und verriegelte Camerons Chip wieder.

Übergangslos begann sie sich wieder zu regen, hielt aber noch solange still, bis John auch wieder den Deckel aufgesetzt hatte.

Der Riese hingegen hatte sich umgedreht und war zu dem zappelnden Cromartie hinübergegangen.

Erneut ergriff er Cromarties Hals und zu Aller Verwunderung sagte er in mit einer tiefen Bassstimme: „Du bist terminiert, PUSSY!"

Eine schnelle Bewegung und Cromartie war Schrott.

Während Cameron dem verletzten John auf die Beine half und den Riesen aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, sammelte dieser Cromarties Einzelteile ein, hängte sich den Körper über die Schulter und ging dann zu Sarah, die mit offenem Mund die Vernichtung ihres größten Gegners beobachtet hatte.

Entsetzt sah Sarah, wie der Riese auf sie zu kam, sich herabbeugte, eine Hand hinter ihrem Rücken unter ihren Po schob und sie einfach wie ein Baby auf den Arm nahm.

Der Riesige Terminator drehte den Kopf und sah, wie John gestützt auf Cameron hinter ihm her kam. Als er sich wieder der Treppe zuwandte sah Sarah zu ihrer Verwunderung ein kleines Lächeln auf dem sonst emotionslosen Gesicht.

Sarah verbiss sich ein Stöhnen, als der Unheimliche Terminator wie ein Bär die Treppe hinunterstapfte.

Als sie an der ersten Etage vorbeikamen, kam gerade ein völlig benebelter Derek Reese sich an der Wand abstützend um die Ecke. Erstaunt hob er den Kopf als der Riese mit Sarah auf dem Arm und Cromartie über der Schulter an ihm vorbei die Treppe herunterstapfte.

„Was zum...?" Fragte Derek, als John und Cameron an ihm vorbeikamen.

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was ihn sogleich aufstöhnen lies.

Die verschlossene Eisentür war kein Problem mehr. Der Riese ergriff einfach die Kette, mit der Cromartie die Türe gesichert hatte und zerriss diese wie Nähgarn. Er öffnete die Türe und betrat den Hof.

Der PickUp und der Jeep mit dem Die Connors gekommen waren standen unversehrt vor der Tür.

Der Riese ging zum PickUp und warf Cromarties Überreste achtlos auf die Ladefläche.

Dann ging er zur Beifahrertüre und setzte Sarah vorsichtig auf den Sitz. Schließlich bedeckte er die Ladefläche mit einer Plane und befestigte diese an den Seiten.

Als Nächstes griff er dem daraufhin heftigst protestierenden Derek an den Kragen und schob ihn mehr oder weniger unsanft auf den Fahrersitz.

Währenddessen hatte Cameron John auf den Rücksitz des Jeep geholfen. Eigentlich hatte sie den vor Schmerzen stöhnenden einfach in den Sitz gehoben.

Der Riese näherte sich dem Wagen und griff zur Beifahrertür. Er sah Cameron an und sie nickten sich wortlos zu, bevor sie einstiegen.

**Kapitel 5**

Die Rückfahrt verlief ruhig. Sowohl John als auch Sarah im anderen Wagen hatten Schmerzen und waren deshalb nicht zum Reden aufgelegt.

Allerdings war Derek derart hartnäckig, das Sarah ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung gab.

Cameron hingegen hatte es Aufgegeben, dem Riesen Fragen zu stellen, da dieser ihr nicht antwortete.

Auf jede Frage hin hatte er sie nur angesehen und sie angelächelt. Hin und wieder sah er nach hinten zu John, ergriff dessen Hand und schien ihn zu scannen.

Nach der Rückkehr zum Haus, Stieg die unheimliche Maschine aus und ging zum ebenfalls eingetroffenen PickUp. Erneut ergriff er Sarah und trug sie vorsichtig zum Haus.

Die verschlossenen Türe stellte für ihn kein Problem dar. Ohne auf Sarahs Proteste über das demolierte Schloss einzugehen ging der Riese zum Sofa und setzte sie dort ab.

Dann ging er wieder nach Draußen und Befreite den PickUp von der Plane. Er nahm Cromarties Überreste und brachte sie rüber in die Garage, in der immer noch das Becken zur Vernichtung der Terminatoren aufgebaut war. Er legte Cromartie hinein und vernichtete alles, was noch übrig war.

Währenddessen war John mit Camerons Hilfe zum Haus gegangen. Sie brachte den leise stöhnenden die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo sie sogleich begann, ihm einen Stützverband für seine Rippen anzulegen, nicht aber ohne ihn noch einmal zu scannen.

Derek hingegen versorgte die Schusswunde an Sarahs Bein. Er hatte die Stelle lokal betäubt und dann die Kugel entfernt. Zum Schluss legte er ihr noch einen Verband an.

Der Riesige Terminator kehrte zurück ins Haus. Bei jeder Türe musste er sich bücken, um hindurchkommen zu können. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Sarah und ging dann die Treppe hoch.

Derek sprang auf, um zu protestieren, wurde aber von Sarah zurückgehalten. „Lass ihn, ohne ihn wären wir alle tot und wenn er eine Gefahr wäre, könnten wir in sowieso nicht aufhalten."

„Aber...?"

„Er hat mit Cromartie gespielt, wie mit einer Puppe. Derek, er hat ihm einfach die Arme ausgerissen. Und du weißt, wie schwer diese Dinger zu zerstören sind."

Derek schüttelte nur den Kopf und räumte danach das Verbandszeug weg.

Im oberen Stockwerk stand der Riese vor Johns Zimmertüre und beobachtete stumm, wie Cameron John sehr vorsichtig einen Verband für seine gebrochenen Rippen anlegte.

Ihm entging auch nicht, dass Cameron mehr als nötig ihre Hände über Johns Oberkörper gleiten lies.

Der Riese drehte sich um und ein Beobachter hätte ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht beobachten können.

Dann ging er zurück hinunter in den Wohnraum, wo er zu Sarahs und Dereks grenzenloser Verblüffung Den Fernseher einschaltete und sich in einen Sessel setzte.

Währenddessen hatte Cameron ihre Arbeit beendet.

John lehnte sich zurück gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. „Was ist mit Dir?" Fragte er Cameron, die sorgfältig das restliche Verbandszeug wieder einräumte. „Du hast diverse Schusswunden im Rücken, soll ich Dir helfen die Kugeln herauszuholen?"

Cameron lächelte ihn jetzt an. „Das wäre schön, manchmal ist es gut, ein wenig Hilfe zu haben." Nach diesen Worten reichte Cameron John eine Zange, drehte ihren Rücken zu ihm herum und zog ihr Shirt über den Kopf.

Der verblüffte John sah auf Camerons Rücken die Einschusslöcher von sieben Kugeln. Vorsichtig begann er die einzelnen Projektile aus Camerons Rücken zu entfernen. Jedes mal, wenn er dabei ihre Haut mit den Händen berührte, lief ein merkwürdiges Gefühl seinen Rücken rauf und runter. Ihre Haut war warm und weich und langsam bildete sich ein Klumpen in seinem Magen. Er war froh als er endlich fertig war.

Er versorgte die Verletzungen noch mit Verbandszeug, bevor sich Cameron bedankte und Richtung Badezimmer ging, um die Schusswunden auf ihrer Vorderseite zu versorgen.

**Kapitel 6**

30 ereignislose Minuten später wachte John auf. Als er merkte, dass die Natur ruft quälte er sich aus dem Bett und ging Richtung Bad. Als er die Tür öffnete froren seine Füße auf der Stelle fest. Cameron stand oben herum völlig unbekleidet vor dem Spiegel.

„Aargh, CAMERON!", Entfuhr es ihm, bevor er herumwirbelte. „Wenn du das machst, schließ gefälligst die Türe ab." Entfuhr es ihm, als er draußen neben der Türe an der Wand herunter zu Boden ging.

„Tut mir leid John." Hörte er noch, bevor Cameron die Türe wieder schloss und diesmal auch den Schlüssel herumdrehte.

Während sich Cameron im Bad verzweifelt fragte, ob John sie so abstoßend fand, polterten Derek gefolgt von Sarah und dem riesen Terminator die Treppe rauf.

„John!" Rief Sarah schon von Weitem. „Was hat sie dir getan?"

Derek hatte seine Waffe schussbereit in der Hand. Als John den Kopf hob und das sah, schlug er die Hände vor die Augen.

„Nichts, gar nichts," sagte er mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Sie hat gar nichts getan, im Gegenteil." John quälte sich wieder auf die Füße.

Der 'Ruf der Natur' war bei Camerons Anblick abrupt verstummt und so ging er nachdenklich zurück in sein Zimmer.

Derek warf einen fragenden Blick auf Sarah, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

xxxxx

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Früh gingen Alle zu Bett. Selbst Cameron lies sich nicht mehr blicken, sie verlies ihr Zimmer erst wieder als alle Anderen bereits eingeschlafen waren.

Auf ihren Runden durch das Haus kam sie immer wieder im Wohnraum bei der unheimlichen Maschine vorbei, die die halbe Nacht das Fernsehgerät an hatte. Erst Stunden später war es abgeschaltet und der Riese hatte die Augen geschlossen und schnarchte im Sitzen leise vor sich hin, was Cameron zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

xxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen, als alle aufstanden und in die Küche gingen, war das Frühstück bereits fertig.

Entgegen Sarahs sonstiger Gewohnheiten hatte sie anscheinend Omelett, Spiegeleier und ähnliche Köstlichkeiten vorbereitet. Ein paar Pancakes waren auch dabei.

Erst als John und Derek in Sarahs völlig verblüfftes Gesicht sahen, merkten sie, dass diese ebenso überrascht war.

John warf einen Seitenblick auf Cameron. Die sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah sie in Richtung Wohnraum, wo der Riese vor dem Fernseher saß.

John runzelte nur die Stirn.

Während des Frühstücks diskutierten alle über die Ereignisse am Vortag. Immer wieder warfen sie Blicke in Richtung des riesen Terminators, der dies geflissentlich ignorierte.

Nach dem Essen, als Alle wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nachgehen wollten, klingelte es an der Tür.

John war am nächsten und so ging er die Türe zu öffnen, dicht gefolgt von Cameron.

Draußen stand Riley, die kurz die Hand hob und „Hi," sagte. Ihr leichtes Lächeln verschwand allerdings, als Cameron hinter John auftauchte. Ihre Bestürzung verwandelte sich aber in Schock, als eine Große Hand John einfach in Camerons Arme schob.

Der Hand folgte ein Riese von einem Mann. Er bückte sich unter dem Türrahmen durch und zog entgegen Johns Protesten die Tür hinter sich zu, während Riley mit schreckgeweiteten Augen vor dem Riesen zurückwich.

Als Riley mit dem Rücken gegen den Stützpfeiler der Veranda stieß und nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte, beugte der Riese sich langsam hinab, bis sich sein Mund direkt neben Rileys Ohr befand.

John und Cameron konnten nicht hören, was der Riese der zwei Köpfe kleineren Riley ins Ohr flüsterte aber sie sahen, wie Rileys Gesichtsausdruck von Angst und Schrecken auf schieres Entsetzen und Panik wechselte.

Als sich der Riese wieder aufrichtete, drückte sich Riley mit Tränen in den Augen an dem Pfosten vorbei, ohne den Unheimlichen aus den Augen zu lassen. Plötzlich wirbelte sie herum , schnappte sich ihr Fahrrad und fuhr so schnell sie konnte davon.

Weder Cameron noch John sahen das impertinente Feixen auf dem Gesicht des Riesen. Als sich dieser herumdrehte, war sein Gesicht wieder genauso ausdruckslos wie üblich.

Er ging einfach kommentarlos, ohne auf Johns Fragen zu reagieren, zurück in den Wohnraum und setzte sich auf seinen 'Stammplatz'.

**Kapitel 7**

Knapp eine Stunde später kam ein Wagen vorgefahren.

Die Tür ging auf, und eine Riley mit teilweise blutig geschlagenem Gesicht stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum und zerrte eine gefesselte und geknebelte Gestalt aus dem Kofferraum.

Riley schob die Gestalt auf die Veranda zu, als John die Tür öffnete.

„Riley, was ist los?"

„Wir Beide hier," dabei sah sie auf ihr Mitbringsel, „haben Dir etwas zu erzählen."

Derek war mittlerweile auch an der Tür eingetroffen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die ebenfalls blutig geschlagene, gefesselte Person erkannte.

„Jesse!" entfuhr es ihm.

Jetzt warf ihm John einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und Sarah sah verwundert auf Derek.

Riley hingegen schob Jesse an den Anderen vorbei in den Wohnraum. Sie stieß Jesse in Richtung des Riesen, zu dessen Füßen sie zu Boden ging.

„Kann mir jetzt mal endlich Jemand erklären, was hier los ist!?" Sarah war ziemlich aufgebracht.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren." Fügte John noch hinzu.

Daraufhin begann Riley zu erzählen. „Jesse und ich kommen aus der Zukunft. Sie hat mich aufgelesen, um mich mit John zu verkuppeln, damit er nicht mehr so nah bei Cameron ist. Der da", sie zeigte auf den Riesen, „hat mir Jesses tatsächlichen Plan verraten. Cameron sollte mich töten, damit John sie tötet." Mehr sagte sie nicht.

John mit offensichtlicher Wut im Gesicht ging zu Jesse und löste den Knebel.

„Stimmt das?" Fragte er mit einem Blick seiner grünen Augen, die etwas hypnotisches an sich hatten.

„Ja verdammt, der große John Connor hat nur noch mit dem Metall verkehrt. Die da," Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf Cameron, „hat übernommen. Er stand völlig unter ihrem Einfluss."

John warf einen Blick auf Cameron, die aber nur den Kopf schüttelte. Das genügte John.

„Riley, geh nach Hause zu Deinen Pflegeeltern, Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen. Jesse, Du..."

Er wurde abrupt durch den Riesen unterbrochen. Der hatte sich erhoben. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte ein kleines diskusförmiges Gerät mit ca. 20 cm Durchmesser hervor.

„Jesse Flores," dröhnte seine Bassstimme, „Du wurdest des Verrates überführt. Das Tribunal erwartet Dich."

Nach diesen Worten öffnete er eine kleine Klappe an dem Gerät, betätigte einen Schalter und wenig später bildete sich eine Zeit-Transportblase, gerade groß genug für Jesse. Dann war sie verschwunden und der Riese setzte sich wieder hin.

Wie vorher auch reagierte er auf keine Frage. Riley hatte stumm vor Entsetzen zugesehen und ging jetzt langsam rückwärts Richtung Türe und verschwand dann aus Johns Leben.

John holte tief Luft und wandte sich an Derek. „Hast Du davon etwas gewusst?"

Derek sah John mit geweiteten Augen an. „Ich wusste, dass sie einen Plan hat, mehr aber auch nicht." Kleinlaut klangen diese Worte.

„Keine Spielchen mehr, Cameron bleibt und damit basta." Diese Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

John ging an den Anderen vorbei in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Cameron, Sarah und vor Allem Derek sahen noch immer auf den Fleck, an dem Jesse verschwunden war. Dann starrten sie einen Moment lang auf den Riesen, der mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Fernseher starrte.

**Kapitel 8. Die Wahrheit.**

Mitten in der Nacht saß der Riese immer noch vor dem Fernseher. Er langweilte sich schrecklich. Die ganze Zeit immer nur völlig unbeteiligt zu tun, war sehr anstrengend, selbst für ihn.

Jetzt allerdings war der richtige Moment gekommen. Cameron war draußen und streifte ums Haus, Derek und John schliefen. Nur Sarah war noch wach und auf genau die hatte er es abgesehen.

Absolut lautlos schlich der riesige Terminator die Treppe herauf., es schien unglaublich, dass er sich so leise bewegen konnte, wo er sich vorher doch immer nur tapsig wie ein Bär bewegt hatte.

Alles maschinenhafte war von ihm abgefallen. Er stoppte nur kurz vor Sarahs Türe und lauschte, bevor er leise klopfte.

Sarah war verwundert, das mitten in der Nacht jemand an ihre Türe klopfte.

Sie griff zur Waffe und sagte „herein".

Sie war unheimlich verwundert, als der riesige Terminator sich bückend den Raum betrat.

„Darf ich nähertreten?" Fragte er leise.

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Sarah kurz.

Er schloss die Türe.

Sarah war verwundert, wie geschmeidig und menschlich der Riese wirkte. In Ermangelung eines Stuhles hockte er sich einfach neben das Bett.

„Ich werde versuchen, alle deine Fragen zu beantworten aber erst einmal lass mich einiges erklären. Zunächsteinmal bin ich kein Terminator."

Sarah wollte aufbegehren, er aber schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Ich wurde als Mensch geboren und besitze noch alle Organe einschließlich meines Gehirnes. Nur Arme, Beine Rückrad und die Panzerung meines Körpers sind aus einer speziellen Coltan Legierung. Lediglich ein kleiner Chip ist in mein Gehirn implantiert, um die künstlichen Gliedmaßen steuern zu können."

Jetzt wartete er kurz auf die unvermeidliche Frage.

Sarah überlegte nur kurz. „Aus welchen Jahr kommst Du?"

„2083. Wie Du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hat sich die Zeitreisetechnik bis dahin weiterentwickelt. Ich habe mich freiwillig der Operation unterzogen. John hat Skynet besiegt aber es gibt auch in meiner Zeit noch Viel wieder aufzubauen. Alle in meiner Familie haben Großes geleistet, wie könnte ich da zurückstehen. Übrigens ist das meine natürliche Größe, liegt wohl nicht an den Genen." Jetzt lächelte er ein wenig.

„Ich darf Dir nicht viel von der Zukunft erzählen aber meine Aufgabe ist beendet. Ich habe übrigens noch etwas für Dich" Sagte er und zog ein kleines pistolenähnliches Gerät aus der Tasche.

„Das hat meine Schwester entwickelt, es ist eine Impfung gegen Krebs." Sagte er und bevor Sarah reagieren konnte hatte er das Gerät an ihrer Schulter angesetzt und ihr das Mittel verabreicht.

Übergangslos sprach er weiter. „Wie viel Du den Anderen erzählst ist Deine Sache, ich denke, Du wirst weise handeln. Ich möchte Dich noch um Eines bitten."

„Ich denke einen Gefallen hast Du Dir verdient." Warf Sarah verblüfft ein."

„Gib Cameron eine Chance."

Wie eine Ohrfeige hatte Sarah diese Bitte getroffen. „Aber sie..."

„Sie ist besser als Du glaubst und sie Spielt ihre Gefühle nicht nur."

Jetzt saß Sarah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. „Warum Cameron?" Fragte Sarah nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Sie ist meine Großmutter." Sagte der Riese in ernsthaftem Ton.

Nun erhob er sich und ging langsam in die Mitte des Raumes. Er zog ein ebensolches Diskus-förmiges Gerät hervor, dass er bei Jesse benutzt hatte. Bevor er es aktivierte sah er wieder auf die mit offenem Mund dasitzende Sarah.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Danny Kyle Connor." Dann drückte er den Schalter.

Sarah schossen die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf aber sie fragte nur: „Aber wie...?"

„John und Cameron werden es gemeinsam herausfinden. Leb wohl Urgroßmutter Sarah."

Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er verschwand. 

(ENDE)


End file.
